Un ptit voyage chez eux
by fleurdpine
Summary: Et que se passeraitil si trois lycéennes se retrouvaient plongées dans le monde de Naruto , cherchant à retrouver , l'une à l'Akatsuki , l'autre au Son et la troisieme à Konoha , à retrouver un dingue meché de rouge ? Un gros bordel... et une fin toute pr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; Tous les personnages du lycée sont A moua , na ! Mais le Sharingan master , le frangin pitoyable , les blondinets et le bubble-gum , ou meme les autres joyeux lurrons ...j'en veux pas !

Un ty voyage chez eux ...

Quelque part , dans un trou paumé est-oyen de l'Hexagone , tous les éleves , à cette heure ci suivent vaillament un cours magistral et le plus souvent , d'un ennui mortel . Tous ? Non ! Trois lycéennes plus tres saines d'esprit resistent encore et toujours à la lobotomie et la vie est dure pour les professeurs qui tentent d'en faire quelque chose ...

" Bon , Milie , tu te grouille ? "

Là , la douce voix qui vient de retentir juste devant les grilles de la prison du savoir , c'est celle d'Elie , une grande brune couleur cachet d'aspirine qui a trop abusé du soleil -hum hum- du nord . Farouche devoreuse de mangas en tous genre (et pas toujours des plus catholiques , croyez moi . ) , c'est elle qui a lancé l'idée de secher le cour de technologie dispensé par un vieux ridé comme une pomme blette au front dégarni lorgnant un peu trop sur les fesses de ses étudiantes et on lui rends bien .

" J'ai un tres , tres tres mauvais presentiment... "

Celle ci , c'est Milie . Une grande brune (eh oui , encore !) amie des oiseaux et delires en tous genre , calculatrice du systeme métrique des morceaux de sucre et grande défeuseuse de la justice des hommes et difficile à corompre à ses heures. Pourtant , elle avait fini par nous accompagner . Un petit pas pour elle , un grand pas pour notre mental.

" T'inquiete Milie , ca ira bien ... tu préferait te morfondre pendant deux heures ? "

Et là , oui ,là , c'était moi , Apo . Une (bien trop ) petite blonde à l'allure (et pas qu'à l'allure) étourdie , intello de son état mais pas la derniere a faire des conneries .

Justement , là on était parties pour en faire une belle ... mais j'en dis pas plus

Sitot la porte du lycée franchie d'un pas de conquerantes , nous nous étions dirigées vers le glacier , en ce mois de juin brulant . En effet , notre ville (que je ne nommerait pas , voyons !) était plus pres du hameau qu'autre chose ; un glacier , un resto, un phildar , 14 524 magasins de pompes funebres , une librairie aux 5 mangas et c'était tout . Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que c'est devenu . Le billet d'avion Sydney/Paris est trop cher pour vérifier une futilité pareille ...

"T'es vraiment sure de ton coup ? s'enquit Milie d'une voix de Messie annoncant l'apocalypse .

- Ne . Tinquiete. Pas . Tu m'as déjà vue me faire prendre ? demanda ironiquement Elie en payant le glacier

- C'est vrai qu'on risque pas grand chose ... franchement , on est pas mieux ici ? continuai-je "

Milie semblait à peine rassurée , imaginant déjà une reproduction d'Hiroshima au dessus de son crane lorsque sa mere apprendrait que sa fille avait seché deux heures de cours .

"Eh ! Regardez comme il est fringué celui là ! " dis-je soudainement en pointant du doigt un homme à l'allure plutot bizarre ; il était habillé tout de noir , un Tee-shirt ample noir -comme c'est original-, un short . Mais... était-ce normal de porter des bandages autour des jambes , un curieux bandeau armé d'une plaque métallique gravée et une meche rouge flamboyante qui tombait son son oeil ? ( je vous y vois ... vous croyiez avoir reconnu Sasuke ? Nan nan ... ndrl)

Elie semblait songeuse " Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un... "

Et le quelqu'un traversa la rue . Dans notre direction.

"C'est moi ou il se rapproche de nous ? " commenca à paniquer Milie .

"On risque rien , on est trois , c'est prouvé , Milie . " commencait-je . C'est fou comme les previsions scientifiques peuvent se planter des fois .

L'homme à la meche rouge (que je ne nommerait pas pour l'instant . ) se rapprocha nous qui commencions à flipper , imaginant des scenarios plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres .

"Deux solutions , chuchota Elie, soit on se barre en hurlant comme des tarées, soit on attend qu'il vienne nous violer . " Cri réprobateur de Milie .

"T'exagere , El' .murmurait-je . On est en plein milieu d'une place , devant tout le monde , qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous fassssss... "

"Pardon , mesdemoiselles , vous n'auriez pas du feu ? "

A ce stade de l'histoire , je dois préciser qu'à l'époque , on était que trois lycéennes novices et relativement calmes , on avait jamais foutu le feu à une voiture , jamais buté personne et donc , en temps normal , on aurait envoyé le gars sur les roses mais ... on était pas n'importe quelles lycéennes...+

Elie regarda l'home à la meche en rougissant comme une pivoine , puis le sac

L'homme

Le sac

L'Homme

Le sac

L'homme

Son sac

L'homme...

"Elie ? "

"Pardon. "et la brune sortit un briquet nacré de la poche de son sac de cours qui, soit-il dit en passant , était toujours bizarrement plat . Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de la lui donner ; d'un geste presque invisible , le gars avait appuyé sur l'une des vertebres d'Elie qui , le temps d'un hoquet de surprise , s'affaissa sur le sol en un crac sonore . Ce n'était pas le bitume qui avait craqué.

"ELIE ! " mais le temps que nous nous baissions , grossiere erreur comme n'importequel bon roman policier pourra vous le prouver , l'homme avait récidivé sur nos pauvres nuques et , comme Milie je suppose , ma vision s'embrouilla, tout se troubla ., les couleurs se mélangerent et une étrange sensation de sommeil profond m'envahit... Le noir complet .

--

" Hmmm... ma tete... "

Je fut réveillée par un concert de chants d'oiseaux qui se rapprochaient du hard rock et le bruit du vent qui crissait comme la craie sur un tableau noir dans mes tympans . Un des trucs que j'avait fini par apprendre en allant en cours , c'était de pouvoir analyser une situation ce que j'appliquai immédiatement.

Un sol dur , surement le parterre . Ca m'avancait bien ca , tiens . Une tete a en détruire un cachalot . Avais-je fait quelque chose a ma tete ? Une cuite ? Un combat ? Non, je ne buvait pas et ne me battait pas pour cause de force physique quasi inexistante... Quoi alors ?

" gnrfptgfrsvfffff..." La voix de Milie me coupa dans ma reflexion. Visiblement elle n'était pas loin ...Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir les yeux ? Risquer ou ne pas risquer de voir ce qui m'entoure ?

Aller , prenons le risque mais un seul oeil, c'est moins dangereux...

Wow, wow wow... où est-on tombées encore... ca ressemble à rien de connu ... ya pas de foret dans not' trou perdu ! Des arbres , des arbres , encore des arbres ... un truc mou à amorti ma chute , des feuilles on dirait , deux centimetres plus a droite et je me fracassait le crane contre le rocher...charmant...

Aller , premiere tentative de redressage-redressation-redressatationnisme ... une jambe , deux jambes ... rien de cassé , c'est déjà ca ...

Bon , retrouver Milie maintenant .

"Apo ? " Ah , non pas besoin . Milie se tenait juste derriere moi en époussetant son Tee-shirt plein de poussiere , l'air completement deboussolé . " T'es blessée ? " Et devant mon air negatif , elle continua .

"Où est Elie ?"

Oh oh..mauvais karma .

"Elle est pas avec toi ?

-Ben tu vois bien que non... "

Et comme un seul homme , nous nous mimes à la recherche de l' Elie perdue (Sauvez Elie ! ok , mauvais jeu de mot mais...j'en avais envie ndrl). C'était vraiment la foret la plus...forestiere que j'avais jamais vu ; des arbres tout ressérés , des feuilles super opaques , un tas tout gris , des cailll...un tas tout gris ?

"Milie ! Ici !" La dite brunette accouru aussitot.

Elie était dans un sale état ; completement dans les vapes et la cheville tordue à 90° en un amas rougeatre , affalée contre le tronc d'un arbre.

"Euh... Apo on ...fait quoi ? On est paumées , avec une blessée ...

-Ben on va déjà essayer de la reveiller ..."dit-je en m'agenouillant face à elle , essayant de me remémorer les gestes de premier secours...

"Coucou ? "

"Ca a pas trop l'air de marcher ... laisse moi faire... "et là , je vis Milie faire quelque chose d'incroyable ; ele s'agenouilla face à la brune , pris une grande inspiration , pensant surement aux repercussions futures de ses actes et... envoya sa paume dans le visage d'Elie , a lui en décrocher la nuque . (je me veeeeeenge)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Ca s'était le cri que sortit Elie en sortant (nan nan pas de répet . ) de son évanouissement , fixant d'un oeil rageur le visage bleme de Milie qui commencait serieusement à se demander si elle avait pas fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie...

"Qui. M'as. Fais. Ca . "

Air angélique ma part , de meme chez Milie ... et Elie finit par perdre toute pulsions meurtrieres en essayant de se redresser .

"'TAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !"

"Ah , vi on a oublié de te préciser ca ...regarde ta cheville ... " dit Milie

Et la reaction ne se fit pas attendre . "eh meeeerde..."

" Et je sais pas trop si t'as remarqué mais ..ca ressemble plus trop à Toul cte coin ..."

Là , Elie sembla réaliser la situation . Qui était relativement simple ; trois lycéennes , paumées au milieu de nulle part , dont une avec la cheville en sang . Avouez qu'il y a plus sympa comme état .

"Euh... on va essayer de trouver quelqu'un ... pour ta cheville ; " Milie avait eu l'idée du siecle . Surtout pour moi qui conait la fin de mon hstoire .

Et nous voila parties , toutes les deux , portant la troisieme , sortant de la foret . Le paysage alentour

était essentiellement constitué de la porte de ce qui ressemblait à un village (alors là , moi j'en sais rien , y suis jamais allée , j'ai pris mes infos de " Metamorphosis"ndrl ) .

"Waaa ...alors là c'est sur que c'est pas Toul ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fous là ? s'écria Milie

- J'ai l'impression d'etre déjà venue ici... commenta Elie

- Essaye de te souvenir , ca m'arrangerait d'etre à la maison pour diner , on va bien trouver un bus dans ce coin... " Ce que je pouvais me planter...

" Vous comptez rester là ? " dit Milie . Et nous rentrames dans la ville sans nous douter de ce qui allait suivre . L'apres midi était ensolleillé et tous les promeneurs nous regardaient come si nous étions des AVNI (abruties voyageuses non identifiées) ...

Faut dire aussi que les gens étaient tous assez étranges ; le teint blanc , des habits du siecle dernier ... et nombre d'entre eux avaient un bandeau métallique sur le front... toustres silencieux a notre approche.

" Apo... ca te rappelle rien ? " sortit soudainement l'Handicapée ( eeeeeh oui , je me venge... z'inquietez pas , j'me venge sur tout le monde ) soudain tres blanche .

"Euh... pas vraiment ...pourquoi ?

- Reflechis

-...nan...

-Laisse tomber , c'est une hallucination collective . "

Nous approchions d'une giganteque tour aux couleurs grisatres , Elie devenant de plus en plus blanche à chaque pas .

"On rentre ? " demanda Milie sans preter attention a toutes les personnes qui nous fixaient avec une curiosité presque deplacée .

"Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix , Elie va nous faire un infarctus

- Imbecile . "

Je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de monter des escaliers avec quelqu'un qui s'appuie sur vos épaules , mais étant dans ce cas , je peux vous affirmer que ce n'eu rien d'amusant...et pourtant, au prix de grands efforts , nous nous retrouvâmes dans une sorte de grand couloir désert et d'un blanc presque effrayant ...

"Milie ... Elie...où on est encore tombées ? "

Et comme pour répondre à cette question , une des portes du couloir s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rose flamboyant en sortit , complertement concentré sur ses papiers . Cette apparition eu deux effets ;

1- La chute n°2 dans l'évanouissement d'Elie et d'Apo

2- Le captage d'attention de la fille où vous aurez sans doute reconnu Sakura .

--

Awww...merde merde merde ...

Pourquoi ca arrivait qu'à moi ces trucs là ?

La brume dans mes yeux se dissout rapidement et j'arrivait a reconnaitre les formes . Des formes penchées sur moi dont une avec des cheveux roses . Et tout me revint en mémoire ... une hallucination, ca ne pouvait etre qu'une hallucination, un mauvais reve ...

Pourtant le visage de Milie est a coté de celui de la fille aux cheveux roses dont je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir du nom... c'était Pas un reve . Un cauchemar .

Je me relevai en vitesse sous deux paires d'yeux , les uns verts et amusés , les autres bruns et terrorisés.

"Milie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore foutu , Apo ?

- Où est Elie ?

- Ici," repliqua une voix blanche

Bon, déjà on avait paumé personne ce qui était relativement une bonne chose.

" Euh... " Là , nous trois sursautâmes , la fille-aux-cheveux-bubble-gum avait sortit un mot et avait un accent à trancher au couteau . " Qui ...etes vous ? "

Si vous aviez été à ma place ... vous auriez répondu quoi ? Heureusement , on était avec Milie qui ne se démontait que tres rarement ...

" On est trois lycéennes , paumées dans votre coin et on cherchait un bus pour rentrer mais avant on voulait profiter de votre ville pour soigner une cheville..."

Ya pas à dire , Milie savait vraiment parler aux inconnus . ( ironie quand tu nous tient... ndrl)

" Des quoi ?

- Des L.Y.C.E.E.N.N.E.S , z'etes bouchée ou quoi ?

- Milie... j'ai comme dans l'impression qu'elle ne comprends pas plus tot.." tentai-je d'expliquer . Elie s'était rapprochée et dévisageai la fille en tenant un bouquin a la main .

" Je crois comprendre..mais c'est dingue ... Vous vous appeleriez pas Sakura ? dit elle sous nos deux regards incrédules .

- C'est ca ...et vous ? "

Sous le choc , Elie en laissa tomber son livre que je ramassais , encore septique . Et en voyant la couverture du livre , je palit à mon tour . Naruto . Avec la fille en couverture. Sakura Haruno .

"WAAAAA !" tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais dingue.

"T'as..compris la meme chose que moi ? "me demanda Elie

"On dirait ... " repondit-je " Dans quel merdier on s'est encore fourrées ! "

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? " s'enquit soudain Milie en nous regardant comme deux ET.

"Elle en connait encore moins que moi... " dit-je à Elie "On va lui expliquer ca comment ? "

"Bon, Milie , ecoute moi et crois moi, même si c'est completement con ; tu vois mon manga ?

-Naruto ?

- Exactement , eh bien...je ne sais comment , on est tombées dedans . On est à Konoha .

- HEIN ? Ca va ?

- Milie ..demande à la nouill... Sakura si tu la crois pas ... continuai-je . "

La dite nouille nous regarda comme des asilées précoces .

"Bon, pour toi qu'est pas tres fut-fut , on va dire qu'on est ...qu'on est quoi Elie ?

- Ben ..sais pas moi ...des ninjas en voyage , paumées dans le coin... "

Ca parraissait tres peu crédible mais on avait face à nous une fille qui ne comprenait pas grand chose ...et qui nous cru. Sur un dernier regard Sakura-esque , elle nous laissa au milieu du couloir . Milie se détourna et nous lanca un regard plus que significatif .

"Vous allez m'expliquer oui ? "

--

Apres une bonne heure d'explications plus que hasardeuses dispensées par Elie à Milie sur l'univers de Naruto et autres joyeusetés , la brune ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes , tentant d'assimiler avec difficultés ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

"Donc on est à ...Konoha .

- C'est ca . vérifia Elie

- Et la fille s'était Sakura .

- Ou la nouille , précisais-je .

- Et ..comment on repart d'ici ?

-Faudrait peut-etre le demander a celui qui nous a envoyé ici ... Vous savez , le gars avec la meche rouge ... tentai-je

-Et on le trouve comment ? demanda Milie

-Elie , c'est ton domaine... continuai-je .

- Ben...pour retrouver un ninja... il faut faire des recherches... soit à Konoha ... soit à Oto... soit avec l'Akatsuki . " (ok, c'est surement pas vrai mais ca va le devenir pour le scénario de mon histoire... ndrl)

A ces mots , une seule idée , completement con comme je le découvrit par la suite , naquit dans mon esprit ..."On a qu'à se séparer ! Chacun va dans un coin et on s'appelle des qu'on a trouvé le gars ! "

Là , les réactions de mes deux amies furent tres différentes ; Elie semblait repartie dans ses pensées , les yeux brillant de convoitise , ayant bien sur déjà choisi son camp (pour ceux qui vivraient pas dans mon mpnde parrallèle Akatsuki ndrl) , Milie super inquiete , ne sachant pas où aller et moi...votre serviteur qui n'en savait pas moins ...

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée... commenca Elie , sans reprimer ce qu'elle pensait . Qui va où ? " Ca s'était sans équivoque de la part de la plus grande admira-fan d'Itachi Uchiwa . Pour elle , s'était déjà réglé .

" Toi , à l'Akatsuki . T'en sais plus que nous réunies , tu devrait t'y débrouiller ... (petites etoiles dans les yeux de la brune.. ) Pour toi Milie... reste à Konoha , ca t'évitera de te paumer et py tu seras avec les "gentils" comme ca , tu risque rien. (coup d'oeil boudeur de Milie. )"

"Et toi... tu va te retrouver au Son ?"s'enquit Elie , soudain redescendue sur Terre .

"Euh... ouais .

-Tu sais qui y a là bas ?

-Euh...ouais.

- Orochimaru et Cie ...

- Euh... ouais .

-Et ca te fait rien ?

-Nan , qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on me fasse ? T'as vu où tu vas toi ? Ya que Milie qui sera ds un semblant de Securité , nous on va à la rencontre de la mort .

-On dirait un titre de film.

- Avec Mel Gipson. "

Elie semblait sur le point de dire quelque chopse mais se ravisa , préférant se consacrer à ses pensées Itachi-esques...

"Comme tu voudras . Bon, on s'appellera par Portab' ? " dit Elie. Et oui, bizarrement , les portables passaient à Konoha , pourquoi ? J'en sais rien . Mais le plus étrange était que Milie et Elie aie un portable , chose qui n'arriverait jamais...(pas chercher à comprendre ! ndrl)

"C'est ca. Bon, on se grouille ? J'aimerais bien etre chez moi avant lundi ... je compte pas louper le controle de maths . " dis-je en reconnectant mon mobile sur le réseau evitant par l'occasion le regard apitoyé des deux autres , me préparant mentalement à l'endroit où je m'était assignée .

" Ok...on s'appelle ce soir . J'y vais . "dit Milie en se redressant . Elle nous adressa un signe de la main et sortit par la porte Est de la piece , un grand sourire Made in Milie peint sur le visage .

"Bon, j'en fait de meme . Bonne chance . " me lanca Elie avant de disparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte Ouest . En un soupir entendu , je me redressait à mon tour et résolue et ne sachant rien d'autre que mes maigres connaissances sur le sujet , je repartit par la porte Nord de l'endroit , à l'assaut d'Oto no Kuni...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : L'Akatsuki et la Lycéenne en transe ...

_Tout le chapitre est rédigé avec le point de vue du plafond... euh... point de vue externe , ne pouvant pas m'infiltrer dans les pensées de Dame Uchiwa ... Moment de vengeance numéro 1 et ...rencontres en série !_

"A droite...et puis à gauche apres l'arbre découpé... Merde , je suis déjà passée par là 15 fois !"

Ce fut sur cette idée que commenca la recherche D'Elie envers l'Akatsuki... Ayant lu tout ce qu'il y avait à potasser sur cette bande de pseudos-criminels de rangs S -et d'un en particulier- elle tentait de situer le QG supposé de l'organisation. Qui n'était pas secrete pour rien .

"Et meeeeerde , où qu'ils l'ont foutu leur QG ? Foutues cartes... "

Eh oui. Encore une foret . Elie s'affaissa contre un arbre en songeant avec amertume a toutes les choses qui pourraient lui passer sous le nez si elle n'avait pas la chance de trouver l'Akatsuki ...quelque chose qui se resumait en six lettres ...

_Merde , à quoi ca sert d'etre ici si c'est pas pour tomber sur..._

Un bruit . Elle avait entendu un bruit . Une sorte de crissement rauque qui annoncait l'arrivée imminente d'une présence , amie ou ennemie , je ne peut toujours pas juger . La brune se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair , prete à faire face à n'importe quel ninja ou animal lorsqu'elle remarqua l'appareil qui vibrait sur le sol. Son portable ou la cabine téléphonique qui y ressemblait . Eh non , des romances à la "Evolution..." n'existent pas dans ces cas là... (pas du tout de pub ndrl)

" Trouvé la bande de cretins congénitaux ? " Ca c'était un message d'Apo(de moi quoi !) , c'était sur . Trop deprimée pour répondre, elle éteignit le tout et se laissa tomber à terre .

Elie n' arrivait toujours pas à réaliser où elle était .

_Konoha...ca parait si irréel... c'est dingue... 'tain... je me demande où ils en sont... Sasuke est déjà avec Orochimaru ? _(ca fait bobo le crane de penser comme toi moulette ndrl A.U) _Sasori est déjà mort _? (l'es mort celui-là ?ndrl A.U)

Desolée de couper les pensées de la Bezenoise mais ... je viens de me rendre compte par le biais de ma muse qui se résume elle en ...cinq lettres ...(je vous y vois déjà à compter ndrl) que les les histoires à la "Evolution" existent... et en plus ca fera plus d'un heureux... heureuses , sorry.

Elie leva les yeux , se rendant compte avec stupeur que la lumiere blafarde du soleil était cachée par quelque chose de sombre...

_Alors..recapitulation... sombre...envellopé d'un truc tout noir... arrrrrrghhhh ... avec un peu de chance..._

Mais là ca serait plus de la chance mais du suicide donc...non.

Un individu envellopé dans une cape plus que caractéristique ornée de nuages rouge sang sur fond noir d'encre se tenait devant elle , emanant d'un calme presque suréel ... presque dangereux, un oeil couleur or caché derriere une meche blonde que la brune reconnu immédiatement .

" DEIDARA ! ..Deidara ... ? Deidaraaaaa ? Dei...Dara.."

Et la derniere chose que labrune vit avant de retomber dans les vapes fut les yeux amusés de l'androgyne qui se tenait toujours face à elle , si lointain...si lointain...si irréel...

---

_'rée...pourquoi je suis tjrs dans les vapes dans cte fic ?_

(eh , te plains pas sinon tu risque de souffrir , ndrl)

_Bon, reflechissons . Pas trop quand meme non plus ..._

_Le silence . _

_Je suis dans un truc silencieux . _

_Et c'est tout noir . _

_Aller , ouvrons les yeux , au risque de faire l'infarctus du siecle ..._

_"_ …Ouuaaarrrgmmrrrffff…"

Comment ca , vous ne parlez pas l'homo sapiens ? C'est pourtant une expression bien connue de l'homme des cavernes qui veut dire un truc pas loin de

"Diantre ! Que la douleur présente dans mon tibia frappe fort douloureusement contre mes terminaisons nerveuses ! " , original non!

La brune se redressa sur ses coudes au prix d'un douloureux effort , verifia en quelques secondes qu'il ne lui manquait aucun membres et observa là où elle était -encore- tombée . (c'est moi ou on se ramasse beaucoup dans cte fic ? ndrl)

" Ok . C'est c'est plutot louche . " dit-elle , à elle meme plus qu'à qui que ce fut d'autre , surement pour se rassurer .

Elle se trouvait en effet dans une situation initiale plutot destabilisante ; une sorte de cachot , noir , obscur, plutot crade d'apres le truc poisseux qui recouvrait ses paumes , une sorte de vie primaire au dévellopement intempestif , du type truc-poisseux-qui-vous-attaque-par-derriere. Tiens ... une lumiere . Le fameux tunnel que l'on voit dans X-files où dans les vieux feuilletons américains où tout le monde chiale à la fin ?

Nan . La lumiere etait bleue . (eh eh... nan , c'était meme pas le sharingan...con hein ? )

Pfff..quel sale reve... se retrouver à Konoha ...du grand nimps..mais..une question interpellait toujours Elie : "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA ?"

" Tu t'en sentie obligée de me vriller les tympans , kunoichi ? "

"WAAAAA !" Là , c'était sur , la brune venait de froler l'infarctus en entendant la voix rauque percer le silence de la penombre . Elle fit un tour sur elle meme . Rien . Rien à partir cette envoutante lumiere bleue .

Lumiere bleue qui semblait se rapprocher...

"Qui...qui etes vous ? " et le tremblement de la voix de la lycéenne indiquait clairement son sentiment.

"Moi ? Personne que tu connaisse . Mais que tu risque d'apprendre à connaitre. "

Ca , c'était vraiment pas rassurant comme phrase , ca valait au moins deux points en rédaction...si ce n'est plus pour l'intonation macabre .

Elie plissa les yeux et tenta de discerner quelque chose sous la lueur vacillante de la flamme bleutée qui s'était arrétée à quelques pas d'elle .

_J'ose...j'ose pas...j'ose ...j'ose pas..._

Et si , Elie ne serait pas restée Elie si elle n'avait pas essayé. D'un pas vacillant , tant de douleur que d'angoisse , elle se rapprocha de la lumiere , comme les moustiques du phare de la voiture (charmante comparaison , non!ndrl) , au risque de s'y bruler les ailes de curiosité non dissimulée ...

Au creu de la lueur blafarde , la brune cru reconnaitre un souffle rauque , du style pres à sortir un truc comme "Je suis ton pèèère ..." avec une voix de fumeur agonisant , le tout monté sur un visage figé à la Halloween Party (lisez le , l'es excellent celui là ! ndrl )... un truc avec des dents de rasoir et une peau qui semblait bleue ... (eh vi moulette , je vais faire durer un peu plus le suspens ...l'equiphile est pas pour tt de suite ! ndrl)

" Ok. On inspire , expire , inspire , expire ... et on retombe pas dans les pommes . " dit calmement Elie en détournant les yeux de la figure bien trop connue que je ne suis surement pas la seule a avoir discernée, combattant avec la rage du désespoir les brumes qui tentaient de s'immicer dans sa cervelle " Toi...c'est Hoshigaki-san , n'est-ce pas ? "

Soudainement , tout sembla s'éclairer d'un coup et la piece fut soumise à la lumiere violente du jour , dispensé par une fenetre ouverte on-ne-sait-trop-comment-dans-mon-scenario-pourri , devoilant ainsi le visage de Kisame , menacant .

" Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ca depuis longtemps ... qui es-tu , toi ? "dit l'homme en un souffle qui réveillait son sang froid à toute épreuve.

Le requin était encore plus terrorisant en réalité que sur n'importequelle image : Les yeux cruels de l'hybride , ses dents tranchantes et sa peau tendue de muscles acérés ( nan , j'irais pas jusqu'à fantasmer sur Kisame , j'ai des principes ndrl) suffisait à faire comprendre à n'importe quel sceptique pour quelles raisons la bete avait été engagée à l'Akatsuki (fallait bien que je justifie son cas au pov' kisame ndrl)

" Ton nom , kunoichi ? "répeta kisame

_Kunoichi ? Moi ? Ah bon? _

Le requin avait sortit subtilement une collection de shurikens de sa poche , comme un avertissement muet à la brune qui , contre toute attente , ne lui sauta pas desus pour lui arracher les yeux , tenant à son integrité physique. Avertissement inutile d'ailleurs ; y fallait suicidaire pour tenter d'attaquer l'homme .

" E...Elie ... " articula indistinctement la brune fixant les lames avec horreur , imaginant le son que celle ci produirait contre sa gorge (dsl , fallait que je la sorte celle là...ndrl A.U)

"Bien , tu cooperes , c'est déjà ca de gagné . "dit Kisame en rangeant sa panoplie au soulagement d'Elie . " D'où viens tu et pourquoi t'es venu te jeter ici ? "

_Alors...je viens d'un monde parallèle et je suis venue ici pour retrouver le connard qui m'a téléporté dans ce trou paumé en espérant -si possible - renconter son partenaire...ca fait crédible ? ...nan..._

" Je viens ... de Suna . Et je suis venue ici sans m'en rendre compte , étant malade ...je recherche quelqu'un. " debita tres vite Elie en réunissant ses connaissances sur le sujet . ( en esperant nez pas me planter ...là dedans, j'ai aucune conaissance ! ndrl). Kisame la regarda un instant puis, contre toute attente , eclata de rire .

" T'as l'air tres bavarde pour une kunoichi malade ! "

_Y va me cuisiner encore longtemps le brochet ? _

" D'où nous connais tu ? Deidara m'a dit que tu l'avais reconnu."

_Pfff..comment je suis censée lui expliquer ca ? _(tu te démerde ma vieille ! ndrl A.U)

" Disons que...j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ... j'en sais pas mal sur l'Akatsuki ."

A ces mots , le requin sembla palir légerement mais se ressaisit.

" Hum hum... je vais parler de ton cas aux autres . Tu sais leur noms ? "

C'était une question rhétorique , fallait etre bete pour ne pas le comprendre . Kisame voulait la tester et Elie ne se laissa pas démonter face à l'arrogance de l'hybride.

" Itachi Uchiwa , Kisame Hoshigaki , Deidara , Sasori , Zetsu , Mada...

-Ok , ok, t'en sais pas mal . "termina vite le requin . " On t'amenera à manger ce soir , pour l'instant , tu es notre otage jusqu'à nouvel ordre . "

Et sur ces mots plus que rassurants , Kisame sortit de la piece .

Otage , le mot avait été lancé . Se redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait , Elie examina son genou qui virait vers le bleu en songeant aux recents evenements .

Je pense que c'est pas arrivé à grand monde de se retrouver à Konoha mais les evenements qui nous frappaient toutes trois étaient véritablement exceptionnels .

_Ok. Je me retrouve otage de l'Akatsuki , cloitrée ici , en pleine cambrousse avec pour objectif de retrouver un dingue à la meche rouge ...on a déjà revé mieux comme endroit ...mais bon, on sait jam..._

BZZZZZZ...

Le vibreur du portable tira Elie de sa reverie et elle se traina jusqu'à l'appareil . Un nouveau message était affiché sur le cadran . Quelque chose de REELLEMENT pas rassurant.

"Nouveau message Apo : 

Elie ! Help me ! ILS VEULENT ME CREVER ! "

Là , tout indiquait comme mon histoire allait prendre un tournant pas des plus romantiques ...sauf si bien sur vous avez des tendances sado-maso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Oto no kuni ; l'enfer à portée de main . 

_Quelques heures plus tot , du coté d'Apo , à Oto no Kuni , début d'apres midi. Point de vue de Biscotte toujours ... Nan , suis pas devenue completement maso , j'avais envie d'écrire un truc dans ce style ... meme si ca me retombe dessus ... aie pas l'esprit tres clair à l'heure où j'écris , ne m'en veuillez pas pour les fautes et les expressions plutot étranges ... merci et bonne lecture !_

On vous l'a peut-etre déjà dit , quand on l'occasion de partir en vacances , mieux vaut savoir à l'avance où l'on risque de tomber ... Une charmante villa au bord de la mer antillaise , un joli chalet au pied d'une montagne sur-enneigée, une tente bedouinne dans le désert (ou a Beziers ndrl) ou meme une capsule peroxydée sous la surface de la Terre , tant que l'on arrive en _terra cognita _ , aucune surprise ne nous est permise et l'on se retrouve responsable de ses choix , bons ou mauvais .

Si un inconnu vous offrait une brochure publicitaire sur le pays du Son , un jour ou l'autre , ce qui risque fort peut de vous arriver , vous risqueriez d'y trouver ceci ; Pays désertique , glacial, plus long que large, animé d'intentions toutes particulieres envers tous les geneurs ou suicidaires eventuels qui auraient eu l'idée saugrenue de s'aventurer sur cette _terra _plus _icongnita _qu'autre chose ...

La blonde terrorisée qui s'aventurait d'un pas calculé au travers de ce paysage peuplé de cailloux de toutes formes n'était visiblement pas au courant de cette légere particularité d'Oto no Kuni . Le soleil frappait dur contre les roches , faisant ressortit d'immenses ombres fantomatiques qui semblaient happer la silouhette d'Apo qui avancait en frissonnant entre les rochers au moins cinq fois plus grand qu'elle . Ce qui était pas tres dur.

_Foutu pays...mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici ? alors que j'avais l'Akatsuki ou Konoha sous la main...Nan , ya fallu que je vienne m'enterrer dans le plus dangereux des trois sans rien y connaitre... Et en plus j'ai la da..._

Non, ce n'était pas la faim qui immobilisa les sens d'Apo à ce moment là . Plutot une sensation . Une sensation assez désagréable et comprommetante en somme ; la sensation glacée du métal effilé contre la peau .

" Eeeeeeh meeerde ... j'aurais du avoir qu'on rentre pas ici comme dans un moulin ... kunai, shuriken ou truc pointu et indéfini ? "sortit Apo en sentit la pression sur la lame s'accentuer , tentant désespérément de se réveiller tranquillement dans son lit avec un bon petit dej... mais malheureusement , je suis désolée de dire que ca sera pas pour tout de suite...

_Ok . Pas bavard ... ouach mais c'est que ca fait mal son truc ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire dans cette galère ? _

" Ton nom. Avant que je ne fasse un mouvement malencontreux "

_Un mouvement ...malencontreux ? C'est à dire ? Avec le kunai ? Y VEUT ME BUTER ? _

Face à cette affirmation plus qu'exacte j'en ai peur , la blonde pris soudain consciente de sa situation et ses pulsations cardiaques se turent un instant .

" Mon ...nom ? " balbutia-t-elle , plus pres de l'etat d'esprit de la mouche morte que de l'humain bien constitué. " A...Apo..."

La blonde baissa les yeux sur la lame braquée contre sa gorge et cette vision grilla ses deux neurones encore survivants , la forcant a fermer les yeux , de peur de s'écrouler de terreur.

Le ninja, puisque ca en devrait etre un, se placa face à Apo , le kunai toujours devant sa gorge et éclata d'un rire qui se voulait moqueur . Un rire peut-etre un peu trop clair pour etre crédible .

Apo ouvrit les yeux et la vision qui s'étendait à elle la cloua sur place . C'était une fille. Une fille aux cheveux d'un brun opalin , etincellants sous la lueur criarde du soleil, retenus en arriere par le bandeau frontal significatif d'Oto. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une expression indéfinissable , de la meme maniere que ceux du guide touristique qui vous a refourgué la brochure pour Oto no Kuni , la main toujours enserrée contre le kunai appuyant légerement contre les veines de la blonde , immobile de surprise et d'instinct de survie non réprimé .

" T'es qui toi ? Une fille qui voulait en finir avec la vie ? Ou une simple conne qui s'est paumée ?" dit la ninja du Son entre deux eclats de rire .

" Euh...ni l'une ni l'autre ... je tient trop à ma tite vie pour en finir et je me suis pas paumée , d'ailleurs , je sais lire en carte , enfin presque toutes parceque celle de Nancy je..." Apo se rendit compte qu'elle s'embrouillait un tantinet dans ses explications et jugea utile de ne rien dire à la brune de peur de voir ses kours brusquement écourtés . " Une kunoichi de ...euh...Kumo.." (et en plus ca existe et ca me représente bien ou presque ndrl A.U)

"Toi ? Une kunoichi ? ... où t'as eu ton diplome ? " s'écria la brune sans lacher ton kunai . " Bon, treve de plaisanterie , Qu'est-ce que tu fous là a part te pointer devant moi ? " La ninja reprit un air sérieux et commenca à appuyer lentement la lame contre le cou de la blonde qui leva les yeux au ciel .

"Je viens voir ... Morocho... Oricham... Oro... oro quelque chose...trente secondes ca va me revenir . " Une brusque impulsion contre son cou lui rendit la mémoire . " Orochimaru . debita Apo tres vite . C'est ca , je viens voir Orochimaru . "

" Ca m'étonnerait qu'il te recoive . M'enfin , c'est crédible ...

- Vous...vous aller me lacher ? "

La brune eu un sourire cruel .

"Non. "

Et brusquement , le noir se fit dans la tete de la blonde , entrecoupé de nuages dune brume plus que suspecte...

--

_Comment changer de scene et d'endroit en quelque secondes sans s'emmerder avec tout le bordel des ellipses... faites tomber vos persos dans les vapes ! _

_Pour info , Kana est Aussi , à moi. _

" Reveillée ? "sonna une voix amusée aux oreilles de la blonde qui se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses coudes , tentant de maitriser à la fois l'armée de marteaux piqueurs qui lui vrillaient les tympans et la lumiere du soleil qui infiltrait ses pupilles .

" Voui... " murmura Apo et s'asseyant en tailleurs par terre , distinguant avec peine les contours de la ninja d'Oto.

"Bien . Orochimaru-sama est dans son jour de bonté aujourd'hui ... il a dit qu'il te recevrait demain pour entendre ce que t'as à lui raconter . Si c'est interressant bien sur , sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau ... "

Apo soupira en entendant ceci . _Pourquoi y sont toujours obligés de faire dans le mélo-dramatique ? _

La ninja se leva , prete à regagner la porte quand la voix de la blonde l'arreta , n'écoutant que la voix de son, estomac au dépit de celle , relativement peut dévellopée , de son instinct de survie .

"Euh..Madame ... je pourrais avoir un truc à manger ? "

La brune lui ressortit son sourire égnigmatique et lui murmura .

"Appelle moi Kana . Et pour ton histoire d'estomac ... non. "

Et Kana sortit de la piece , laissant derriere elle une Apo completement effondrée sur le sol depierre , perdue entre horreur , angoisse ...

... et grouillements d'estomac .

_Bon... Recapitulons . _Pensa Apo en s'adossant contre le mur de pierre , essayant d'ignorer le grondement sourd de son estomac. _Je suis au Son... c'est bien beau tout ca ..qui va pouvoir m'aider ...? _

_La serpate ?_ _Nan , lui c'est censé etre un méchant ... Les cinq allumés ? hmm...peu probable ... _

_Il ne me reste donc que ... Kabuto et Kana ... au choix ! _

Soudain, une illumination version "jesus revient , prosternez-vous bande de mouches isignifiantes " frappa Apo de plein fouet , style Jeanne d'Arc au beau milieu de ses moutons .

_Sasuke ! Il est censé etre ici , non ! JE VAIS PITETRE RENCONTRER SASUKE ? _

Trente secondes de repit pour l'auteur qui écrit un mail bien saignant à un certain Bastien que j'e du fond du coeur ...comment vous accordez "salopard " ?

T'es sure de ca ? (depuis quand je me parle à moi meme moi!). D'un mouvement brusque et temoignant de l' assiduité de la blonde en cours d'SVT bien que plus souvent passés à causer d'équiphile et de penguins, celle-ci se redressa et examina un instant la piece où elle était arrivée ; une sorte de cachot lumineux , bien que ces deux termes soient rarement mis ensemble , plutot poisseux . Mais le détail qui frappa la blonde était autre ; la porte de la cellule était...entrouverte .

Si d'aventure, il vous prenait l'envie subite de sequestrer un de vos voisins, une maniaque du pouillot qui vous lance des pics sarcastiques depuis ce matin , une siphonée du siphon qui vous adresse de grands signes depuis son ordinateur -éteint comme de juste- ou encore une vaillante "ptite merdeuse" défenseuse de nuages rouges & yeux carmins (ce que je vous deconseille assez fortement ...ndrl), sachez qu'avant toute entreprise plus ou moins suicidaire , il vaut faudrait reunir quelques gestes typiques du parfait kidnappeur : tout d'abord , avoir l'air trèèèès persuasif (surtout si vous avez besoin de hauts talons pour faire un peu plus de 1m65, ndrl) , ensuite réussir son kidnapping , cela au moyen d'armes diverses et variées ou si vous vous prenez pour Pericles à la suite d'un malheureux traumatisme , à l'aide de votre seule parole (marche aussi pour Napoléon, en plus on a moins froid dans le costume !ndrl). Enfin, il faut savoir enfermer son prisonnier dans une cellule qui reflete ses intentions , par exemple , si vous comptez buter de ce pas la brave personne , je vous conseille vivement la piece aux murs sanglants . Si vous comptez la découper et la livrer en banquet a votre club de la FCE (fanatiques du cannibalisme engagé ndrl) , je vous propose de choisir un frigo ... M'enfin, là n'est pas la question et j'espere de tout coeur pour vous que cette idée de kidnapping ne vous a jamais effleurrée.

Revenons en à notre histoire.

l'auteur se ressert un petit coup de quadro pour la forme

Apo inspecta la porte entrouverte , se demandant avec suspicion ce qu'un tel signe annoncait de bon pour elle ou pour son sort , déjà pas destiné à la FCE, et tenta d'y entrevoir un éventuel piege . Non, résolument , il n'y avait rien derriere ce panneau de bois brun . Rien d'inquietant en tout cas et Apo en profita pour se glisser hors de la piece en souriant beatement de contentement d'avoir pu , soi-disemment , berner le Son.

_Bon... retrouver Sasuke maintenant . Où il est censé etre ce con ,maintenant ? _

La blonde parcourrait un couloir qui ressemblait à ceux des hopitaux , eclairé d'une lumiere blafarde en ressasant ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de voix l'interrompit . Elle se figea net , croyant déjà avoir été re-capturée puis , ayant re-connecté ses neurones (ca en devient fatiguant a force ndrl) , colla son oreille contre la porte d'où provenait les sons , porte inscrite d'un curieux pictogramme d'ailleurs .

_Pitet' qu'Elie pourra me traduire ca ... si je sort vivante...qui c'est encore que ceux là ? amis ou ennemis ? _

Les bribes de conversation lui parvirent assez distinctement , malgré le peu d'entrainement de la blonde.

" Tu vois , Kabuto ... avec Sasuke ... ca risque de s'arranger plus vite encore..."

Ce a quoi un second personnage avait répondu :

" Si vous le dites , Orochimaru-sama ...moi je reste sceptique ... "

Et les bruits de voix se firent murmures .

_Orochimaru-sama ? C'est la serpate ca non! Et y parlais avec ...Kabuto ! Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils n'ont pas encore Sasuke . Merde alors ..._

"Shit...moi qui pensais pouvoir mefaire aider par l'encercueillé ... "murmura Apo en se redressant (pour les non-initiés a mes delires : Sasuke depuis qu'il s'est fait sequestrer dans un cercueil . no comment about that ...thanks . ndrl)

"Par le quoi ? " dit une voix un peu trop connue à son gout dans le dos d'Apo . Kana . Encore .

" Oups ... ai-je fais une connerie ? " dit Apo , repensant à la meeeerveilleuse cellule qui aurait bien pu la garder au chaud encore un petit moment si sa maudite curiosité n'avait pas reprit le dessus .

"On dirait , kunoichi. " murmura la brune en faisant un grand sourire qui découvrait toutes ses intentions à caractère pas particulierement pacifiques . En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Parallélépipéde à deux pattes de mamouth compoté " (essayez , c'est rigolo et a pleine voix de préférence ...ndrl)

( Auteur ;" Parallélépiepe...parallélipede... parrallélipadete ... paralélapidite..." )

, Apo se retrouva poings liés par une sorte de fil d'électricité bleuté , dos au mur , face à la porte .

" T'as le don pour arriver juste quand y faut , Kana-chan... tu m'as suivie ?

-C'est Kana. répliqua la brune en un regard meurtrier. Et oui, je t'ai suivie . Tu comptais aller où ?

-A vrai dire , je sais pas trop..j'aurais bien aimé retrouver Orochimaru mais..." la blonde ne put finir sa phrase , la porte s'étant ouverte d'un grand coup , sous la poussée d'une energie fulgurante.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, terrifiant . Un home a l'allure cruelle , que n'importequel imbécile aurait pu reconnaitre à ses yeux plus que significatifs de ses intentions . (personnellement je préfere ceux-ci au sharingan mais bon...ndrl) Chacun retint son souffle .

Orochimaru.

Le sannin deserteur.

Le sadique .

" Me retrouver ...quel honneur ... "siffla le serpent (ben c'est logique rohh ndrl) à la blonde , tetanisée sur place . " Et ... que me vaudrait ce deplacement ? " continua-t-il en faisant tourner un shuriken entre ses longs doigts blancs , sa langue serpentant (stop aux allusions douteuses , zaurez tout l'occasion d'en faire plus tard ! ndrl)dans l'air .

_Reflechis..reflechis ... REFLECHIS BON DIEU ! Y va te buter si tu lui sort pas quelque chose de cohérent !_

"Je ...je... " balbutia Apo , subjuguée par l'aura de danger qui emanait du Sannin.

"On dirait que notre _amie _n'a rien à nous dire d'interressant ...Kana... débarrasse toi d'elle . "

A l'évocation de son nom , Kana tressaillit et regarda Apo, sortant une lame de sa manche , presque à regret tandis qu'Orochimaru faisait volte face .

_NON !_

Le cerveau scientifique de la blonde se remit en route en voyant le Sannin se détourner et elle lui sortit la premiere chose qui lui vint à l'esprit . Une belle connerie , forcément .

" JE SAIS CE QUI VA SE PASSER AVEC SASUKE ! "

Le serpent s'immobilisa et l'aura meurtriere s'intensifia , faisant frissonner les trois personnes présentes .

" Kana . (la brune frissona) Lache là . On va discuter avec notre _chere kunoichi _... " murmura le serpent de sa voix terrifiante , sans meme daigner se retourner. Kana libéra la blonde qui se massa les poignets sans cesser de fixer avec horreur le dos du Sannin et lui lanca un regard apitoyé , comme un dernier adieu.

Apo comprit que ca allait etre une tres , tres longue nuit .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Dechainements et coups en traitre ...

Si , par pur folie du destin ou par un hasard plus que malencontreux ou encore par la faute d'une averse de grillons particulierement désagréable , il vous arrivait , un jour ou l'autre , de mettre les pieds dans un musée , vous remarqueriez peut-etre le tableau que l'on nomme "triptyque " et qui se consiste de trois toiles tres distinctes retracant une seule et unique scene . Ou peut-etre pas , simplement parceque vous n'etes pas amateur d'art et que les toiles vous vont plus cqu'autre chose et qu'au bout de la cinquieme , vous avez envie de tout balancer par la fenetre...

En tous cas , que vous soyez amoureux d'art ou fervent militant anti peinture , si moi , auteure de Fanfictions , je devais peindre un triptyque devant s'intituler " Le destin de Milie à Konoha " , je représenterait Ino Yamanaka sur une premiere toile , Une inconnue aux cheveux d'un blond rutilant sur la seconde et une boite d'agraphes pré-pliées sur la troisieme et je crois bien qu'entre l'inconnue , Ino et les agraphes , j'écrirait toute la journée sans meme prendre le temps de manger , ma plume grattant le papier sans inattention aucune ...

Mais je n'en suis pas encore arrivée à ce point et mon but ultime est de vous relater les tristes évèments qui survirent à Milie en ce premier apres midi konohaïen... et rien ne pourra me détourner de ceci tant que l'ultime mot ne sera pas apposé ici . Pas meme le regard courroucé de ma co-auteure ...

"Bien . On a comme qui dirait , un probleme sur les bras . " annonca la Hokage d'une voix claire à tout son petit public . Qui se composait de quelques personnes .

Depuis l'arrivée de Milie à Konoha , Sakura s'était débrouillée pour la présenter à l'Hokage sous le nom de "kunoichi de Kiri " que la brune n'avait pas comprit tout de suite , n'étant pas une fervente lectrice de naruto et cie. Il s'en était suivit un branle-bas de combat impressionnant , à la maniere "fourmilière" et tout le gratin des chuunins et gennins du coin était réuni ici , dans ce petit bureau étriqué , sous l'oeil inquiet de Tsunade et celui , un peu perdu de Milie , soutenue moralement par Sakura .

" On a une invitée , les gars . C'est une kunoichi de Kiri qui a beaucoup voyagé et qui compte passer quelques jours parmi nous . " continua la femme , imperturbable .

Chacun la regardait avec attention , soit avec des yeux plus blancs que blanc, lavé avec Mir laine machine , pour les deux huuyga , soit d'un noir de geais et avec dédain pour l'Uchiwa, encore là eh vi , Shikamaru et kiba , soit avec interet pour Temari, Ino , Sakura et ... une femme aux yeux noirs qui avait les cheveux les plus blonds que Milie n'eu jamais vus .

_Qui c'est encore que celle là ...? Elie m'a pas parlé d'une blonde ... amie ou ennemie ? _

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y songer plus , déjà la conversation à un seul sens de l'Hokage avait repris .

" Il nous faut quelqu'un pour la loger . Des volontaires ? "

L'auteur se donne un mega coup dans les cotes pour rester eveillée ...ouach !

Personne ne se leva , observant son voisin avec circonspection ce qui est , somme toute , jamais tres mélioratif pour la personne concernée , voyez les cours de sport d'équipe pour illustration . Milie soupira . _J'ai l'air si chiante que ca ?_

Tsunade transperca la salle du regard , observa chacun puis désigna une personne du doigt derriere Milie .

"Ino . C'est toi qui a la plus grande maison a part Sasuke . Tu acceuilleras Milie . "

La blonde integra un instant une expression effrayée puis reprit son visage impassible en acquiescant .

"Quand à vous autres , je compte sur vous pour m'entrainer Milie , qu'elle rentre en forme chez elle ! "

Et tous acquiescerent comme un seul homme .

--

fleurdpine debout sur sa chaise, le visage bariolé de peinture noire, brandit sauvagement son arme devant elle… L'ennemi tournoie, plonge, virevolte autour de la jeune auteur qui pousse des grognements agacés.. Soudain, fleur abat son arme meurtrière. L'ennemi s'échappe, se gaussant de l'air mortellement énervé de l'auteur surcaféiné et toujours surexcité à vingt heures trente deux.

« Approche si tu l'ose ! », gronde la jeune fille. « Je vais te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute, espèce de bourdonnante, bouffeuse de merde et de fumier, amène tes yeux à facettes ! »

Mais l'animal se contente de bourdonner autour de la jeune fille qui, de dépit, s'élance en brandissant son arme… Oubliant qu'elle est sur une chaise à roulette qui, bien entendu, se recule à cause du mouvement de l'auteur qui fini par terre, sous la table, la tapette à mouche dans le nez.

« GRRRRR… », rage l'auteur. « Tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis, sale bestiole ! Fois de moi ! »

La jeune fille sourit d'un air démoniaque, avalant sa cinquième tasse de café de la soirée tout en suivant la bourdonnante intempestive des yeux. Elle rit d'un air purement satanique en allant fermer toutes les portes pour finir par aller ouvrir la porte au chat… La bestiole dors encore à moitié, « Approche si tu l'ose ! », gronde la jeune fille.

" Va attraper la mouche, biscotte ! » commande l'auteur. « Va, je te l'ordonne ! »

Gros silence Le chat s'est arrêté sur la table de la cuisine et regarde son maître d'un air figé. Fleurdpine fonce les sourcils.

« Va la bouffer, je te dis ! »

Mais l'animal rentre dans son panier , semblant terrorisé par le comportement étrange de son maître.

« Ben quoi ? » demande la jeune fille en avalant une autre tasse de café.

Alors, seulement, elle s'aperçoit de l'air dépité du peu de lecteurs encore présents face à cette tarée.

"Oups ...héhé... désolée , je reprends le fil de mon histoire..."

--

"Alors toi c'est ... Milie c'est ca ? " dit Ino en regardant la brune comme la bande de filles marchait tranquillement dans les rues pratiquement désertes de Konoha . Bande de fille consistituée de Temari , Sakura , Ino et de la blonde inconnue .

"Ben ... vi . " dit cette derniere en froncant les sourcils . _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle là ? _

" C'est fou , tu ressemble pas du tout aux filles de Kiri ... "continua Temari en un sourire qui amenait à la confession . " Aller ...dis nous ... tu viens d'où ? "

" Laissez la tranquille ... "dit Sakura en passant son bras autour des épaules de la brune . "Elle est crevée par son voyage . "

"Euh... vi c'est ca" , renchérit Milie, ne sachant que dire d'autre .

" Dis moi ... ca serait pas un portable ce qui dépasse de ta poche ? "dit soudainement la grande blonde aux yeux charbons en fixant l'appareil en une expression indéfinissable .

_Oups ! Elie m'avait dit de pas le montrer ... eeeh ! Mais comment elle connait ca, celle là ? _

Par pur précaution , Milie ne répondit pas mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir , déjà , la ninja blonde l'avait poussé dans une rue de Konoha avec une énergie qui dépassait l'entendement.

" Je vous l'emprunte un instant ! "cria -t-elle à l'instar des autres . Milie ne sut que faire et se laissa entrainer , priant intérieurement pour que cette fille soit tout , tout sauf une ennemie potentielle, chose que vous saurez peut-etre un jour.

--

" Dis moi d'où tu viens . " dit franchement la blonde en immobilisant Milie sous ses poings , ses yeux charbonneux lancant des eclairs de lumiere rouge . (et en plus c'est surement vrai ! aie jamais jamais vu Alex. en colere mais ca doit resssembler à ca ... ndrl). " Dis moi que tu viens de _la-bas ."_

Milie regardait ses yeux , comme hypnotisée , pour masquer sa peur en sa douleur comme les ongles de la blonde lui rentrait dans les paumes .

" De ...la-bas ? "tenta-t-elle .

" De ta ville . T'es pas d'ici . Toi non plus . " murmura la blonde , une lueur de défi au fond des prunelles.

Et Milie comprit qu'elle devrait jouer cartes sur table pour éviter tout probleme . Ce qui est souvent la meilleure solution pour se sortir des situations compromettantes . (et j'en sais quelque chose ! ndrl )

"Ok . Je suis lycéenne à Toul (meeeeeeeeeeeeeeep !ndrl) , dans un lycée pourri et entouré de pompes funebres . Ca te va ? "

La blonde relacha la pression de ses mains et regarda Milie avec suspicion .

"Je savais bien que t'était pas de Kiri . Moi aussi je viens de _La-bas . _ De Paris .

- Wow ... t'as aussi fait la rencontre de la bestiole aux cheveux rouges ? s'enquit Milie en s'asseyant à terre , massant ses poignets endoloris . (ca serait pas un sort d' Harry Potter ca ? Siii ! _Endolorrrris ... _sourire machiavélique, regardant Sakura ndrl)

- Ouais . Ca fait pres de deux ans que je suis là et ca fait deux ans que je reuni des infos sur lui . Il s'appelle Tooya (rien n'est laissé au hasard...en en plus l'es bôôôôôô...ndrl) mais ici , personne ne m'aide à le retrouver . Je suis coincée . Et toi avec maintenant ... T'es arrivée ici toute seule ?

- Pas vraiment . Mes deux amies sont dispatchées un peu partout dans le coin ; Elie est avec l'Akat..Arat..Atasu quelque chose et Apo est au Son . (plus facile à dire hein ? ndrl)"

A ces mots , la blonde palit .

" Au Son et à l' Akatsuki ? Elles sont suicidaires ?

- Ben...vi un peu... pourquoi ? C'est dangereux ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! repliqua la blonde en en frissonnant. Il faut qu'on aille les chercher avant qu'elles ne se fassent tuer !

-Ah ce point là ? (super concernée par notre mort Milie ndrl) Au fait... moi je connais rien... tu voudrait pas m'explisquer un poil la situation ?

-Ok. Ici t'es à Konoha . Tu risque rien , en théorie , et tu logeras chez Ino . Je la connais , elle est gentille . T'approche pas de Sasuke , il va pas tarder à se faire avoir par Orochimaru , c'est un dingue . (tiens , ca pourrait etre interressant de faire une fic à l'eau de rose entre Milie et Sasuke... hmmm... non, j'ai mieux nyark nyark..ndrl)

- A cause d'Itachi ?

-C'est ca . Pour tout le monde ici , je suis Mikoto . Fais attention à ce que tu dis , surtout à Sakura . "

Et sur ces mots , Mikoto se redressa en ré-intégrant un visage ninja-esque , donc completement impassible en observant une Milie qui commencait à se demander sérieusement dans quel monde de dingues elle était tombée ...

--

"T'as qu'à prendre le lit du fond . "Dit Ino en désignant à Milie un matelat pres de la fenetre de sa chambre.

Les deux filles étaient arrivées dans l'imposante maison d'Ino en fin de soirée , àpres avoir été manger dans un restaurant dont Milie n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer le nom . Tout le repas durant , elle avait été fixée par Mikoto qui le l'avait pas lachée des yeux un instant , tout comme les statues du musée que vous avez peut-etre été voir sur mon conseil...ou peut-etre pas.

"Merci... " repliqua Milie en posant son sac de cours sur le matelat. Sac de cours qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté depuis le debut de mon histoire, soit-il dit en passant.

"Ino... "murmura Milie en sortant son jogging de son sac -ben vi , on avait sport le matin !-

"Hm? " lui répondit la blonde en retirant sa ceinture de shurikens sous l'oeil curieux de Milie .

_Combien ca ferait en morceaux de sucre ? Nan... c'est pas le moment de penser à ca ...Pense Sasuke ... pense futur de Sasuke et Orochimaru..._

" Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Sasuke ? "

A ces mots , Ino se figea et ses traits se teintèrent de tristesse sous la lueur vacillante de la bougie qui brulait dans un coin de la chambre .

Parler à quelqu'un de quelque chose qui le rend triste est toujours quelque chose de difficile mais ...là il fallait que Milie se fasse expliquer la situation . Pour sa sauveguarde . Et celle de ses amies .

"Que veux tu savoir ? " s'enquit la blonde en continuant de retirer ses armes , sans croiser le regard de Milie .

"Comment il est . Sa situation. "

Apres un court silence , Ino reprit la parole , enfilant un pygama bleu pour la nuit . (ca casse l'ambiance ca...a retirer ndrl) d'une voix triste , cassée .

" C'est... quelqu'un de mystérieux. Il a l'air triste et est completement obsédé par son niveau . En fait... je ne sais pas grand chose de lui... si ce n'est qu'il a un frere qui a tué tout son clan et qu'il veut lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ... "et sur ces derniers mots , elle s'enroula dans son drap , tout comme Milie l'avait fait avant elle , et toutes deux sombrerent dans le sommeil.

_Il les quittera ... et moi j'ai fait pareil ... je dois les retrouver , vite . Avant qu'il ne parte ._

héhé... j'ai eu la mouche

----------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi : T'as pas l'air de tenir à ta vie , fleurdpine ...

Orochimaru : On dirait bien ... t'as interet à ce qu'on reste en vie...

Itachi ; Et sans faire de conneries ...

Fleurdpine : gloups , vous verrez bien ... ''''

Lord Voldemort ; Eh ! Je débarque quand moi ?

Kabuto ; C'est qui celui là ?

Lord Voldemort ; Lord Voldemort , sadique notoire et tueur invertébré et invetéré.

Itachi & Oro : ... Une autre victime ? ...

fleurdpine s'éclipse du plus discretement possible

_Aller , dites moi lequel de mes personnages vous plait la plus , que je le laisse en vie _

_Read and review svp.. j'adore les critiques !_


	2. retrouvailles

Fleurdpine : Salut salut

Itachi ; Eh merde , rev'la la blonde ...

Oro ; Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous faire celle-là ?

fleurdpine ; ce que je veux , na !

Itachi : Comme ?

Fleurdp : Te faire rencontrer une amie ...

Oro : Et moi ?

Fleurdp : Te faire bouffer, la serpate ;p

Oro : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis ..._Kage bunshin no_ ...BANG !

Itachi : Rien de bizarre ? Pas de yaoi ou d'uchiwace...?BANG !

Lord Voldemort ; Et moi ? Et moi ? Et m... BANG !

Fleurdpine ; 's'en va en sifflotant en faisant tourner son dico d'italien entre ses mains . '

Nouveau chapitre ...Prise 1 ... Action !

Merci pour vos reviews...voici la suite !

Chapitre 5 ; Le tueur , la brute et la guimauve ...

_Wouwou... déjà le chapitre cinq ... on y retrouve un peu Uchiwa senior qui commencait à me manquer , je l'avoue ... Il est neuf heures du soir , je m'ennuie et il n'y a plus de café ...je me lance donc dans ce fameux chapitre qui va etre l'un des plus dur ...organiser ou ne pas organiser la rencontre Elie/ Ita ? _

Peut-etre l'avez vous déjà percu , a vos depens ou non, peu importe , l'étrange phénomène que l'on appelle "premiere impression "... Par exemple . Imaginons un intant que vous deviez recevoir le président du Bangladesh et que vous vous rendiez au rendez vous déguisé en penguin couleur rose bonbon et en chantant l'hymne national de la Tanzanie , vous risqueriez fort de vous faire prendre pour débile par tout le peuple bangladeshois ce qui n'est pas exactement une bonne idée . Vous auriez fait _mauvaise impression. _Autre exemple ; vos futurs beaux parents vous invitent pour un premier diner en leur compagnie et vous decidez de leur faire part de la maniere de manger des papous d'amérique Centrale . Mauvaise décision , vous avez fait mauvaise impresion et vous risquez fort peu de revoir votre bien-aimé... Le fait est que , des la premiere impression passée , il est rarement facile d'y changer quelque chose . Et mon nouveau chapitre (rythmé par Tatoo ! it's all about uuus ... ndrl) risque fort de vous prouver la véracité /relative/ de ce que je suis en train de vous raconter ...(meme si je suis sure que vous vous en foutez royalement ndrl) et apres avoir écrit ce que je m'aprete à ecrire ..je risquerais mon crane...

Suis en train de regarder l'épisode 136 de Naruto... Sasuke est un pur c et son frangin un psychopathe fini... vive les psychopathes , surtout s'ils sont tous aussi canons

En cette heure tres matinale, encore bien trop loin de mon histoire d'impression, matinée ou toute personne normalement constituée serait en cours ou en train d'écrire des conneries un bol de chocolat chaud à la main sur un clavier plus ennemi qu'autre chose , une tete brune émergea du sommeil au beau milieu d'un pays inconnu .

_Ouach...me souvenais plus que mon oreiller était aussi dur ..._

_ah vi...c'est pas mon oreiller . L'akatsuki... avec le peu d'interet que je représente pour eux _(hum hum...m'enfin, jme tait ndrl) _, pourquoi ces cons ne m'ont-ils pas déjà butée ? _

Et ce fut sur cette pensée super optimiste qu'Elie entrouvrit un oeil, s'accomodant difficilement à la lumiere aveuglante qui regnait dans la piece . La jeune fille était allongée de tout son long sur une natte beige et son habituel oreiller avait été remplacé par une enorme pierre creuse . ( connaissent pas le confort à l'Akatsuki ndrl), ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur, déjà massacrante des le matin...

Dès la terrible sensation d'aveuglement passée , Elie remarqua avec peine plusieurs choses.

1 - Elle n'était habillée que d'un Tee-shirt long qui lui arrivait difficilement aux genoux (j'allais dire quelque chose mais là ca aurait pas plu ndrl)

Cette constatation faite , Elie fit comme ce que nous aurions toutes fait dans son cas ; remonter ses genoux sous son cou autant pour se cacher du froid que de tout autre chose ...

_Eh ! Une minute ... je me suis endormie toute habillée ...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Mais une autre constation , surement plus grave celle-ci , la tira de ses pensées . Une présence . Il y avait quelqu'un dans la piece .

" Qui... qui est là ? " murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le sol , accomodant ses yeux progressivement à la violente lumiere du jour. . Et pour toute réponse à sa question, la personne en question qui se trouvait envellopée dans une cape aux nuages rouges , leva ses yeux carmin vers Elie en un sourire narquois bien trop connu de la brune .

"Non... impossible ... " tenta-t-elle, ne reconnaissant que trop bien l'homme qui ne lui repondit pas mais s'avanca dans la lumiere...

--

_Eh vi ...je coupe ... c'est con hein? Aller , un ptit tour au Son ce coup-ci ... faut bien qu'y aie des gens qui bossent non !_

" Connards ! " La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée et la blonde qui avait vociféré l'injure se retrouva jetée dans le noir par une dizaine de poignes energiques. La nuit avait plus que mouvementée pour Apo, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme (pas que j'était contre mais vous avez vu les tronches des gars du Son ? ndrl) ...

Ouach..je viens de voir Kabuto sans ses lunettes et les cheveux lachés (episode 139) ... l'es pire que la serpate !

"'tain.. qu'est-ce que j'ai eu besoin de lui dire ca moi ? " dit la blonde en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui perlait au coin de ses levres .

" Ils t'ont torturée ? " Une voix sortie de nulle part perca les tympans de la blonde qui sursauta de plusieurs centimetres .

" Qui es-tu et où es-tu ? " dit-elle , tentant de reprendre appui sur ses coudes en lambeaux .

Et Kana sortit de l'ombre . " T'ont-ils torturés ? "reppeta-t-elle en s'asseyant pres d'Apo.

_Flash-back : _

_" Mais je vous dis que je sais rien !" vociféra la blonde en s'ecroulant à terre. _

_"Et comment tu saurais pour Sasuke , alors ? " lui murmura Kabuto à l'oreille en faisant luire son kunai à la lueur de la lune. _

_" Je ... un simple pressentiment ! "tenta de se défendre Apo en fermant les yeux . _

_Elle sentit le contact froid du métal se rapprocher de son bras et Kabuto qui se penchait vers elle . _

_"Tu sais quoi , kunoichi ? " Quelque chose de brulant et de liquide _(prions pour que ce soit du chocolat chaud...retour de l'estomac sur pattes . ndrl) _glissa le long du bras de la blonde qui se recroquevilla contre le mur de pierre froide. "N-Non...?" commenca-t-elle en ecoutant le son crissant de la lame contre sa veine . "Je ne crois pas beaucoup aux pressentiments ... "lui repondit Kabuto " Mais j'evite de frapper les filles en général...c'est pour ca que tu vas rester en vie ... " Swiiiif... la lame glissa à nouveau contre la main d'Apo qui en frissonna de douleur_ (ben quoi ? ca vous est jamais arrivé ? ndrl) _" Alors je vais te faire la faveur de me répeter ...encore une fois ; Que sais-tu sur Sasuke?" La blobde pesa le pour et le contre , serra les dents pour ne pas hurler , tant de douleur que de terreur . Que lui dire ? _

_" Je ... on m'a parlé de lui et des projets d'Orochimaru . " _

_Le kunai plongea dans la chair de la blonde , se faufilant entre les vaisseaux et les muscles (de mouche ndrl) de la jeune fille qui tressaillit . (j'adore ; self-control total ! ndrl)_

_" C'est déjà mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ?" murmura Kabuto en redressant la blonde . " tu m'expliqueras tout ca demain, kunoichi...je te veux en forme... "_

_Et sur ces mots, il la projetta hors de la cellule en riant comme tout bon cinglé._

"Torturée...eh... non , pas vraiment ... "dit Apo en cachant ses blessures à Kana qui la regarda suspicieusement . "Ok , un peu seulement ...mais c'est pas grave ! " (j'ai vu pire ! ndrl) Kana la regarda un instant puis lui prit le bras .

" Ecoute , c'est tres important . Il faut que tu te barres d'ici . T'es pas la premiere qu'ils torturent , tu risque ta peau !

- Eh , relax ... si je pars , ils ne me retrouveront jamias... et moi j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver . "

( moi ? Maso ? ndrl) Kana lui lanca un regard particulierement regardant , style t'es un digimon echappé de l'asile du coin . (désolée , ca m'a marque ndrl)

" Une meche rouge ..."murmura-t-elle , ce a quoi répondit Apo par un bond de plus de vingt centimetres.

" Comment tu sais ca toi ? " explosa-t-elle en resserant ses manches longues contre ses bras frigorifiés . Kana soupira . "C'est une tres... longue histoire..."

--

"Et... je suis censée faire quoi avec cte truc ? " tenta Milie en tournant un shuriken argenté entre dses doigts d'un air fatigué . Elle n'était décidément pas du matin, bien que je n'ai jamais été vérifier ...

"Ben...c'est assez simple en fait ... "lui dit Ino en passant sa main dans ses cheveux . " Tu sautes , tu lache le shuriken en visant la cible sur le sol..."

"Enfantin en effet ...C'est ca un shuritruc ? "

Et Ino comprit qu'entrainer Milie n'allait vraiment pas etre facile .

" Ino ! Milie ! " Les deux filles se retournerent pour entrevoir Mikoto arriver en courant comme une folle , faisant oublier ainsi sa mission suicide à Ino.

" Tu permets que je te l'emprunte un instant ? " demanda Mikoto à Ino qui lui lanca un regard courroucé .

"Je suis censée l'entrainer , mikoto . " lui retorqua Ino avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable.

"Desolée , Ino . Affaires personnelles ."

Vous avez surement connu ca ; des que l'on dit " Affaires personnelles " à quelqu'un , c'est souvent une sorte de password qui implique un secret absolu .. pour les gens du style d'Ino , ou de beaucoup de monde que je connais , ce qui permit à Mikoto d'entrainer Milie loine de la commere qu'étais Ino.

" Tu m'emmene où ? "tenta Milie en essayant de se souvenir du chemin pris pour ne pas se paumer en cas de fuite éventuelle. Chose qui s'avera particulierement utile .

"Te montrer le village , tu risque de rester ici un bout de temps , autant te montrer tout de suite les lieux ...

-Rester ici longtemps ? Je compte etre repartie avant que ca n'arrive ... "dit Milie en observant avec enchantement la vie qui se pressait autour d'elle. Chacun s'empressait autour d'un but inconnu , courant à droite à gauche pour tout en n'importequoi , rapelant les grandes villes , chacun parlant une langue différente ... une vraie fourmilliere . Ou un guepier , à chacun de voir .

"Oh que si ... moi ca fait dix ans que je suis là ... je n'arrive meme plus à me souvenir de ma vie d'avant ... je cherche mon prénom en vain tout les jours mais il m'échappe .. c'est terrible . "

Ses yeux s'étaient embrouillés de larmes à ses mots, tandis que toutes deux passaient devant le restaurant de ramens .

"Ecoute... c'est pas grave Mikoto... on va trouver quelque chose...

-Pour toi . C'est toi queje veux renvoyer chez toi avant que tu n'oublie tout ... "

Mais avant que Milie n'ai put répondre quoi que ce fut , la blonde s'immobilisa sur la chaussée .

"Je sais ! On va trouver Tooya . Avec Sasuke . "

Et là , Milie perdit completement le fil de l'histoire.

--

Que ce soit face à un tueur à en damner un saint , face à une inconnue aux yeux noisettes où à une commere sans nom , une premiere impression est toujours cruciale . Impression qui peut s'averer fatale en terrain dangereux , bien plus que lors d'un diner en famille ou d'une rencontre politicienne . Une premiere impression fait toute la différence .

_Nan, c'était pas un chapitre qui servait à rien . Vous comprendrez vite ._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : Le tueur ... 

_Ok , j'ai eu du mal à ecrire ce chapitre , pour la premiere raison que l'Akatsuki ne m'est pas familiere et pour la seconde que je refusais de toucher à un cheveu de Deidara ... mais bon , j'ai du me résigner ...en tout cas , je me suis eclatée à ecrire celui-ci ... vive les psychopathes-démons ... _

"Hm . Enfin reveillée, kunoichi . "

Il existe une expression dans notre belle langue de Moliere qui dit "si je ne l'avais pas vu , je ne l'aurais pas cru . " qui , en plus de donner du fil à retordre à tous les grammairiens -demandez à quelqu'un de vous l'écrire , vous verrez !- est d'une veracité sans pareille et se dit d'une personne qui ne croit que ce qu'elle voit ... Mais parfois , on a quand meme du mal à y croire , meme si l'on vous etale des preuves de votre faute devant vous , en voici un exemple parfait .

_Oh oh ... là , soit je suis dans la folie profonde , soit je me suis toujours pas remise de la baffe de Milie et je délire ... _pensa Elie en tentant de se reveiller n'importe où , sauf dans ce lit glacial , face à un personnage fictivement fictif ... mais tellement réel .

_Bon . Deux choix ; soit je parle et je dors une connerie , soit je me tait et je me fait buter par l'Akatsuki . Ya pas besoin de chercher longtemps ... _

" Itachi... Uchiwa ... " murmura-t-elle

Le dit Itachi retira sa cape aux nuages d'un rouge sanglant et s'adossa au mur face à Elie, ses yeux rouges carmin la fixant toujours avec froideur .

" Elie, c'est ca . "

_Il ...connait mon nom ? L'es glacial ... _

Elie se contenta d'acquiescer , les yeux rivés sur l'Uchiwa qui la fixait toujours , la détaillant à la recherche d'une arme quelconque.

"Une kunoichi de Suna . "continua Itachi , toujours d'une impassabilité à toute épreuve .

Nouveau hochement de tete de la part d'Elie qui commencait juste à prendre conscience du fait que 1- Elle était face à un tueur de sang-froid et non face à un brave gars utile aux guimauv' fics (quoi que ... ndrl) et que 2- Elle était encore à-demi à poil.

"Tu connais l'Akatsuki . "

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une affiramtion et le brun ne demandait meme pas confirmation de ce qu'il racontait . Elie commencait serieusement à se demander si elle avait bien fait de venir à l'Akatsuki ...

"Bien . Inutile de te dire que tu ne partiras pas d'ici. " finit enfin l'Uchiwa en se redressant . "Tu es désormais otage de l'Akatsuki . "

_Ca ressemble bizarrement à un truc que j'ai lu il y a pas longtemps ..._( ok , là c'est mes pensées .. pour info , ca s'appelait "Perdre" .ndrl) . _Attends... otage ..? moi ? Ca va pas non! Je suis censée retrouver la meche rouge, pas faire mumuse à l'Akatsuki ! C'est pas lui qui va me bloquer , en plus !_

Elie se redressa sur ses genoux , étrendant au maximum son tee-shirt et leva les yeux vers Itachi , bouillant d'une energie nouvelle .

"Et si je refuse ? "demanda-t-elle avant de reflechir à ce qu'elle venait de dire et surtout à qui elle venait de le dire. Si elle mourrait , ca serait pas bon pour elle . (m'étonnes ! ndrl )

Itachi fit volte face et Elie sentit la brulure du sharingan contre sa nuque, comme une multitude de dagues s'enfoncant au plus profond de sa chair .

_Wow ... on dirait que j'ai fait une connerie... _

" Tu n'as pas le choix . " finit Itachi avant d'ajouter en passant la porte . "Diner . Suis-moi. "

Et Elie comprit -enfin- dans quel guepier elle s'était encore fourré .

--

Un diner est souvent signe d'une occasion quelconque , peut-etre connaissez vous déjà le scénario de celui-ci , ayant lu , ou plutot dévoré , "perdre" , et en toutes circonstances , mieux vaut etre habillé plutot correctement lorsque l'on se rend à un diner , que ce soit avec la ligue des Penguins libérés ou avec celle des Pigeons du Bangladesh sud , des fringues correctes font toujours Bonne Impression , chose qui , je le rappelle une fois encore , risque d'etre crucial ici ...et un Tee-shirt long ne figure pas dans la liste des fringues correctes à mettre ...sauf si bien sur vous etes du genre naturiste ... mais revenons -en à nos moutons ... ou requins plutot .

_Où son encore mes habits ? _

Et voui , l'Akatsuki n'étant pas completement à l'ouest (quoi que.. ya des jours où on se demande... ndrl), Elie ne rsiquait pas de revoir ses habits de sitot... mais ca elle ne le sais pas...

_Ben si , tu viens de le dire , ducon. _

Eh ! T'étais pas censée entendre !

_Aller , dis moi avec quoi jme fringue ... _

Demerde toi.

_Merci ... Bon . Recapitulons . Je suis leur otage , pas pour longtemps j'espere , et je suis a demi a poil , on-ne-cherche-pas-a-comprendre-pourquoi. _

Et pile au bon moment , comme dans toute fic ou l'auteur a pas trop envie de se faire chier à chercher des détails , Elie decida tant bien que mal de regarder un peu l'endroit où elle était arrivée .

Un futon , glacial , dans lequel elle se trouvait agenouilée , juxtait une fenetre qui laissait entrer un courant d'air régulier qui donnait la chair de poule malgré le mois de juin . (j'ai jamais mis un pied au japon...comment je suis censée savoir ca ? ndrl) hum... rudimentaire comme chambre ... un bureau en bois , une chaise . Une chaise sur laquelle était posée un tas de tissu sombre .

"Eh ben voila ... suffisait de regarder ... " sourit Elie en se redressa en entier , evitant de s'appuyer sur sa cheville encore douloureuse et surement re-cassée par le choc. Elle déplia d'une main experte le tas de tissu et y découvrit une cape noire à gros nuages flamboyants , un pantalon noir et un Tee-shirt assorti . Tee-shirt marqué d'un curieux embleme assez familier . Un eventail rouge et blanc .

"Wouhou... On dirait bien que le psychopathe m'a filé ses affaires . " sourit-elle en examinant le Tee-shirt.

Temps de montée au cerveau...

10s ...

20s...

_C'est ... le tee-shirt d'Itachi Uchiwa ? JE TIENS LE TEE-SHIRT D'ITACHI ! _explosa interieurement Elie.

Eh vi , il ya des personnes comme ca ... mais en général , l'euphorie ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Regarde ! J'ai le Tee-shirt d'Itachi !_

... no comment ...

"Si je ne l'avais pas vu... " murmura Elie en finissant d'agrapher la cape noire.

"Bon. "recapitula Elie à voix haute en nouant ses cheveux . (si si , c'est possib' ! ndrl) " Je suis censée la trouver où leur salle à manger ?"

"En me suivant . "repondit une voix glaciale derriere elle . Elie sursauta , toujours pas habituée à la voix d'Itachi qui la scrutait du sharingan et fit volte face pour suivre le tueur qui avait déjà disparut loin devant.

L'endroit où l'Uchiwa la conduit fit un choc à Elie (tu m'étonne , apres tout ca moi j'aurais déjà fait un infarctus ndrl), désormais nouvelle otage de l'Akatsuki . Autour d'une table brillament eclairée se trouvait Kisame , visiblement en train de ramener des sacs de cartons . Certainement le repas . Elie se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit à l'écart de la table , observant la scene .

_Là c'est vraiment trop ... impossible . Déjà Itachi c'était enorme comme truc mais si en plus on y rajoute Kisame ca deviens irréel !_

"Eh , Kunoichi ... calme-toi !" La voix rauque de Kisame la sortit de ses pensées et elle détourna le regard vers le requin, tenta d'ignorer au mieux le sharingan flamboyant qui la fixait avec méfiance . (roh , l'es chiant le 'tachi ... ca va me prendre un temps fou pour régler c'tistoire ! Aie pas que lui à m'occuper ! ndrl)

"Pardon, Hoshigaki-san ? " demanda Elie , pesant chacun de ses mots pour garder sa tete sur les épaules et un reste de santé mentale . Si ca se trouvait , Kisame pouvait etre aussi sadique qu'Itachi , qui sait ?

Et à sa surprise , le requin partit d'un grand éclat de rire métallique mais , du point de vue requinesque ,qui pouvait passer pour joyeux .

" On m'a pas appelé comme ca depuis Mist , tiens ...appele moi Kisame ! " (tiens, tiens, tiens... et si ... Un Kisa X Elie ..? on verra bien ... ndrl)Elie ebaucha un sourire envers ledit Kisame...et riva ses yeux sur le mur d'en face , soudain super inspirée par une tache rougeatre ...(on veut pas savoir ce que c'est , jvous jure ! ndrl)les deux autres conversant à voix basse.

Un ange passa...

Pis un aut'...

Puis un troupeau complet ( ya pas à dire , vive la discut' ! )

C'est la saison des troupeaux d'anges .

" Elie-san . " dit Itachi , se détournant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Elie qui allait pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes à ce rythme là ...Ahhh ... quand meme , quelqu'un vient mettre un peu d'action ... " T'es une kunoichi de Suna n'est-ce pas ? " commenca Itachi , les yeux rivés sur la pov' Elie (vive l'ironie ! ndrl )

La brune acquiesca en détachant son regard de celui du brun qui continua à la fixer . " Qu'est-ce qu'une kunoichi de Suna viens faire aussi loin de chez elle ? "

_Oh oh ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme alternatives là ? Mais arrete de me fixer comme ca , je vais finir par te sauter dessus ! Ne pas mentir face à un sharingan...Bon ... à la guerre comme à la guerre..._

"Je recherche quelqu'un. Un gars avec une meche rouge , Itachi-san. "

Ben ca va ? oh , saute lui dessus tant que t'y es !

_Jalouse ? _

... no comment ...

A ces mots , Kisame s'arreta un instant de déballer ce qui semblait etre leur repas (chose qui me fait penser que j'ai faim ndrl) et fixa Elie avec suspicion , bien loin de l'expression amicale qu'il avait arboré quelques minutes plus tot .

"Itachi ... elle aussi ? "dit Kisame , ne se soucia guere d'etre compris par Elie .

"On dirait . "repliqua l'Uchiwa. " A mon avis on doit avoir le comité d'accueil pas loin. Tu t'en occupe ."

Kisame acquiesca en silence , soudain visiblement joyeux , un sourire sadique étirant ses levres . ( c'est un requin avant tout ndrl) , laissant Elie et Itachi face à face .

_Mauvais pressentiment de mon coté ... _

L'Uchiwa se saisit d'un sushi (hmmmmm...ndrl) et , sous le regard plus qu'interressé d'Elie , il le laissa tomber dans un bol posé au centre de la table . Satisfait de la reaction qui ne s'était pas produite à la surface du liquide présent dans le bol , Itachi se saisit d'un plaet se servit , imité d'Elie .

_Faut pas chercher à comprendre..l'es pas comode ..._

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de porter (avec les baguettes , attention ndrl) un sashimi a ses levres , une main blanche enserra ses poignets avec une force incommensurable , faisant sursauter la brune de douleur.

Elie leva les yeux vers Itachi qui , sharingan activé , serrait son poignet a s'en blanchir les jointures .

"Verifie . "

Mais , pour une fois , l'Uchiwa avait trouvé adversaire à sa hauteur . Elie soutint son regard de braise et tenta de dégager son bras de l'étreinte , sans succes .

"Verifier quoi. "lanca-t-elle avant de se rendre compte , rien qu'une seconde fois , à qui elle avait affaire.

L'Uchiwa baissa son visage empreint de danger controlé , beaucoup, beaucoup trop pres de celui de la lycéenne qui retint son souffle .

_Kessifait ? Kessiveut ? Il oserait pas ..._

Le visage d'Itachi se rapprocha de plus en plus du sien , animé d'une expression bien trop indéfinissable pour la simple mortelle que je suis et son souffle glacial balaya les yeux terrifiés d'Elie qui ne bougea pas . (mais ké con ndrl)

" Nouveau poison, kunoichi ... "murmura Itachi au creux de l'oreille d'Elie qui restait petrifiée sur place. "Sans couleur...sans odeur... que l'on ne voit que dans l'eau ... "

_C'était ca le bol ... enleve tes cheveux de son mon pif ! J'vais finir par exploser !_

"Mais ...tu devrait les savoir non ?" Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Elie en lui sortant son plus beau sourire de vampire triomphant (made in Artemis Fowl ...ndrl) " Tu es une ...kunoichi ? "

Et tout se passa tres vite . Le poignet droit d'Elie emit un craquement sonore et , le temps qu'elle aie put réaliser quoi que ce fut , Itachi était déjà parti de la piece sans un mot , attrapant sa cape au pas

sage, apres avoir laissé son sceau sur la lycéenne qui commencait à réaliser combien cela risquait d'etre dangereux de rester à l'Akatsuki ...

_Connard ! T'es bien foutu de moi , hein ? Attends , moi aussi j'aime jouer ...si je l'avais pas vu..._

Et ici , c'est expression n'en est que mieux employée ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : La brute ...

_Chapitre plus que bizarre ...et conditions étranges ...suis pas trop dans mon assiette (on frole les - 210 ° ici et une copine vient d'avoir un accident ...) alors j'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées ... philosophie plein partout et conneries habituelles ...on ne change pas une equipe qui gagne ..._

On a tous quelqu'un , quelque part , que ce soit la femme du facteur , le président de la Bioelorussie ou un ami que vous n'avez ps revu depuis pres de trois ans et dont vous vous mordez les doigts tous les jours de remord en vous demandant "ai-je bien fait de lui donner ce mot ?" , pour qui on serait pres , les yeux fermés et la tete la premiere , à accomplir tous les miracles possibles et inimaginables ; fout' le feu aux cheveux de votre prof de maths (si seulement...ndrl) , écrire des conneries à des heures pas possibles sur un ordinateur et esperant avoir été comprise à demi-mots par Moony , declencher une alerte à la bombe dans Orly ou tout simplement à chourer la belle mercedes de votre patron... tous les actes sont bons pour se rapprocher de la personne en question ... Lors d'un moment important de votre vie , lors d'une action que l'on ne ferait habituellement pas , on pense inévitablement à cette personne ... et Apo était comme tout le monde ...

"QUOIIIII ? " La voix stridente de la blonde retentit dans le cachot lugubre comme la sonnerie de mon reveil qui , croyez le ou non, n'est vraiment pas des plus agréable . Ceux qui poseront un jour le pied dans mon bordel interplanétaire que l'on appelle "chambre" s'en rendront vite compte.

" Je tente juste de t'expliquer depuis une bonne demi-heure que je viens du meme camp que toi. " continua la grande brune aux yeux chocolat face à elle qui l'aidait à resserer ses pansements , souvenirs de la torture de Kabuto. Apo fit volte face et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Kana , dans une colere noire (eh vi , c'est un de mes défauts ... ndrl).

"Alors Pourquoi est-tu sous les ordres de l'Autre Con ? " Eh vi , la colere , ca rendait Apo vulgaire ...

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ramené ICI ? Si t'étais pas venue je serais déjà ... "

"Tu seras déjà morte six pieds sous terre , à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine . " finit Kana pour elle .

"Je ne t'ai rien parceque j'étais pas sure de ce que je pensais . Et je suis au service d'Orochimaru-sama parcequ'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix . C'était ca ou la mort . "continua Kana en souriant tristement. " Et c'est ce qui risque de se passer pour toi aussi . Tu ferais bien de te barrer avant..."

Et juste au moment ou Kana finissait de nouer le bandage autour de l'épaule d'Apo qui avait eu la bonne idee de se mettre en débardeur , la porte de la piece sombrissime s'ouvrit à la volée (juste au bon moment , vous remarquerez ndrl), une forme se découpa à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte .

"Kunoichi . Tu nous suis. " dit la forme d'une voix douceureuse.

Apo palit , imitée de pres par Kana.

"Apo , fais gaffe à ce que tu leur dis, je te ferait te barrer ce soir , mais reste en vie jusque là !" murmura Kana à toute vitesse à l'oreille d'Apo.

"T'inquiete...ils auront affaire à un mur !" sourit Apo en sortant de la piece , derriere la forme.

Et ce jour là , Moony servit beaucoup à Apo . Une personne que l'on oublie pas et qui ne nous oublie pas , quelqu'un qui nous soutient mentalement mais qui est trop loin pour garder le contact . Moony était de ce camp là ... et un soutient moral n'était pas de refut pour la blonde qui avait peine à garder son masque détaché ..

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?_

_--_

" Assied-toi. "dit la voix du gigantesque ninja au bandeau marqué du signe du Son à la blonde , lui désignant un siege à sa droite. Apo acquiesca en silence et une autre personne apparut face à elle.

"Eh ! Je t'ai déjà vu,toi ! " remarqua Apo et reconnaissant (oh miracle ! ndrl) la forme aux cheveux d'un gris argenté , de la meme couleur que celle de ses lunettes . "Tu serais pas Kabuto des fois ? "

Le dit Kabuto s'assit en silence face à la blonde (qui méritait vraiment bien sa couleur de cheveux à cet instant précis ndrl) et commenca à jouer avec un shuriken d'un air désinvolte.

" C'est une manie chez vous de jouer avec les armes ! " continua Apo , sans se douter un seul instant que Kabuto avait surement d'autres chats à fouetter que d'entendre ses piallements incessants. "On vous a jamias apris que ca coupe ces trucs là ? "

"kunoichi ? " commenca Kabuto , visiblement à bout de nerfs , la colere se refletant dans les verres de ses lunettes.

Le temps qu'Apo aie pu réagir , elle avait déjà les deux poignets liés ensemble dans le dos ...

"Pas sympa ca ...zavez vu ma force de mouche ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je vous fasse ? "

Kabuto essuya ses lunettes , désespéré.

"Tu sais qui je suis ?" commenca-t-il , voulant surement impressionner la blonde qui n'était pas blonde pour rien...

" Oh que oui ! T'es le larbin à lunettes d'Orochimaru et un espion de Sasori ...c'est pas bien ca ..."  
Les pauvres lunettes qui n'avaient rien demandées à personne s'écraserent sur le sol en un "cling ! " sonore . Mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier outre mesure.

" Q-quoi ? " hurla Kabuto en se levant d'un bond .

" Ben oui..c'est pas vrai ? C'est pas toi le binoclard qui veut se taper la serpate ? "

Et sur ces paroles d'une profondeur philosophique abyssale , Apo comprit -enfin- quelle connerie elle avait faite et surtout , surtout , avec qui elle l'avait faite.

_Moony..._

Les yeux du medic-nin du Son semblaient lancer des eclairs de rage noire et sa main se serrait convulsivement contre son étui à kunais .

"Ne . Repete. Plus. Jamais . Ca . " commenca Kabuto , plus menacant que jamais . Il se rapprocha de la blonde terorisée , un sourire un peu trop ...souriant ? cruel ? au gout de elle-ci qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise , sentant la pointe du kunai entrer de nouveau en contact avec sa peau.

" On m'as dit de ne pas te tuer ... "dit le medic en passant son doigt le long de ses omoplates. "Mais ... " souffla-t-il dans son cou, tout en promenant son doigts sur ses omoplates contractées de terreur. " Si tu disparais... je pense que personne ne s'en souciera vraiment , non !" (question existentielle du jour , bonjour ! ndrl)

_Se soucier de moi ? _

_**Y veut te faire parler ...**_

_Qu'il essaye ..._

"Bien ...reprenons ..." dit le ninja aux lunettes , visiblement satisfait de son effet .

Soudain, l'image de ce fameux soutien apparut aux yeux d'Apo , ce visage qu'elle ne reverra jamais et qui , comme je vous l'ai djà surement dis un peu plus haut , fait déplacer les montagnes... et un sourire entendu apparut sur son visage emiacé de fatigue .

" Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- C'est un emmerdeur de premier qui ne cherche qu'à tuer l'équiphile de service et qui fait chialer le bubble-gum.

- Le quoi ?

- Roh... z'etes bouchés , Itachi Uchiwa , ca vous dis quelque chose ? Vous bossez pour lui, non ?

_serrage de poings de Kabuto à s'en craquer les jointures_

- D'où viens tu ?

- D'un trou perdu que vous connaissez pas , avec 14520 vaches et 1.4520 habitants.

_ petage de la premiere phalange kabutienne. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Maintenant , tout de suite ? Un pot de Nutella et une cuillere à soupe ...

- Un pot de quoi ? "

Apo ouvrit des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes, face à l'énormité que venait de lui sortir Kabuto. . Inconcevable !

" - Vous connaissez pas le nutella ? Et vous etes encore en vie ? Attendez , je dois avoir ca sur moi... "

Apo fouilla dans son sac à dos qu'elle avait attrapé au passage et chercha son gouter qui aurait déjà du servir depuis longtemps... Quoi ? Vous ne vous baladez jamais avec un pot de nutella, vous ? Faut croire que je suis pas comme tout le monde ...

Kabuto attrapa le sandwich au nutella que lui tendait Apo et l'inspecta avec suspicion. Pas de trace de poison (enfin , rien de mauvais ), une couleur qui rappellait étrangment celle des yeux de la petite nouvelle...(vi vi , c'est bien de Kana que je parle. ndrl)

" Bon, alors , j'ai pas tout mon temps !"commenca la blonde ,; heureuse d'avoir pu échapper au supplice habituel.

Kabuto lanca un regard plus noir que le vrai noir à coté , c'est du gris clair et croqua dans le sandwich...

Apo profita de cet intermede pour se glisser à bas de sa chaise en souriant comme une bossue , bien qu'ayant perdu un sandwich nutella...(oh , sacrilège...ndrl)plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

_Moony , c'est je me fait prendre , c'est de ta faute !_(connard...ndrl)

Kabuto , bien trop absorbé par sa nouveauté et pertrubé dans ses sens ninja-esques, ne remarqua en rien la disparition de sa prisonnière...(y va se faire engueuler celui-là...)et n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte se refermer en douceur...qui était le génie qui avait eu la bonne idée de caoutchouquiser les portes ?

La peur au ventre et son sac de cours sur le dos , la blonde courrut à toute allure au travers du Son , tentant de se rappeler le chemin par lequel elle était venue, operdue au milieu de ces couloirs d'une blancheur effrayante.

_Merde... c'est trop grand leur truc ! _

Une ampoule lacha au dessus de sa tete , la mettant dans le noir complet, avec pour seule compagnie des cris terrifiés au loin.

_Et glauque...s'il me trouve...je suis cuite !_

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ? "

"WAAAAAAA !" hurla Apo en sentant une main glaciale se poser contre son dos ...

_Moony , aide-moi !_

"C'est moi , idiote. " repliqua Kana , en passant devant la blonde qui sursauta en voyant apparaitre ses yeux brun chocolat dans le noir. (ca y est ...suis a fond dans le chocolat ! ndrl)

"T'as jamais songé à apparaitre comme tout le monde toi ? "lui lanca Apo en reprenant son souffle, encore sous le choc de l'apparition de la brune.

Kana lui sourit egnigmatiquement et lui tendit un paquet emballé dans une matiere indéfinie .

" Barre toi . Vite . Là dedans , tu trouveras une balle de chakkra , qui te servira une fois pour tuer un ennemi ... "

Apo lui prit le paquet d'un regard grave (c'est possible ca ! ndrl) , ré-ajusta les sangles de son sac et releva les yeux vers sa guide d'un air triste .

"Tu ne viens pas ? "

Kana se détourna en vitesse .

" J'appartient à Orochimaru . S'il me retrouve , il te rattrapera aussi . Je ne veux pas que tu meurre. Pas toi aussi. "

Et sur ces mots , elle poussa Apo au dehors d'une force innimaginable et la blonde eut tout juste le temps de voir scintiller la marque du Sannin contre son omoplate , comme le sceau d'une prison à jamais close ...

--

_Bien loin de ces evènements... ou si peu..._

_"Kabuto...vas-tu m'expliquer POURQUOI la kunoichi qui en savait tant que ca a REUSSI à se barrer ? _

_- P-Pardon , Orochimaru-Sama...elle m'a dupé avec un de ses jutsus ..._

_- Que tu ne connaitrait pas , malgré ton INCOMPETENCE chronique ? Je veux voir ca . "_

_Et le dit Kabuto , terrifié aupres de son maitre qui le maintenait à genoux face à lui d'un flot d'énergie violette, sortit le reste du sandwich au nutella et le présenta à son maitre qui l'examina avec un soin particulier. _

_"Tu t'es laissé BERNER " serrage du lot violet autour de Kabuto qui se crispa de douleur , face contre terre" Par un bete Sandwich , Kabuto ? ...mais t'es encore plus stupide que je l'imaginait..."_

_Et il goba le sandwich , comme tout serpent qu'il était. Et le flot violet se relacha d'un coup , laissant Kabuto pantelant , le nez ecrasé contre la pierre froide. _

_"Kabuto . Tu as une mission immédiate. Trouve moi du..._

_- Nutella , Orochimaru-sama . _

_-C'est ca . Trouve m'en. Et vite. "_

_Le ninja aux lunettes se redressa avec difficultés , remettant ses muscles d'aplomb. _

_"...des que t'auras réparé ton nez. "_

_Et le serpent sortit de la piece , encore boosté par l'effet nutella. _

_C'est ainsi que le Son se trouva accro au Nutella...à votre avis , pourquoi Jirobo est-il aussi gros ?. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : La guimauve ...

_Conneries et delires , comme d'hab... Je m'excuse par avance au pres de Milie ... Mikoto , c'est pour toi ce chapitre ...esperons que ca te plaise ... Il est huit heures , je suis en pleine forme et j'ai les doigts qui ecrivent tous seuls..._

Vous , qui peut-etre arpentez le site de fanfictions depuis longtemps , savez peut-etre que chaque fic possede un style unique..qu'elle soit amusante à faire crever de rire le lecteur , triste à en faire chialer dans les chaumieres ou simplement divertissante comme beaucoup , chacune a son talent qui vous fera lire quelque chose d'unique.

Un de ces styles est -par ailleurs - nommé "à l'eau de rose" par quantité de gens peut scrupuleux et , si vous avez déjà lu quelques unes de mes fics , il serait probable que vous vous doutiez que je ne fait , en général , pas dans ce genre là ... Mais on m'a demandé une belle romance , avec violons , pinguins en costumes, rose rouges & elephants roses...donc j'y vais , à ma maniere ...Il ne tient qu'à vous de passer au chapitre suivant , où l'on va retrouver nos trois héroines pendues au téléphone , ou meme tout le reste de la fic si vous ne souhaitez pas les ondes meurtrières qui vont avec...A vous les studios !

Deux ombres d'une discrétion absolue se glisserent ...

" Dis-moi, pourquoi tu gardes toujours ce bandeau ridicule ? "demanda l'une d'elle.

"La ferme !"répondit l'autre

Deux ombres d'une discrétion absolue se glisserent dans la nuit noire de ce petit matin...(nan, ca sent pas du tout le copié/collé... si ca vous ennuie, essayez de repeter 10 fois de suite et à grande vitesse "les troll troublent truites charmantes et tritons talentueux" ndrl )

" J'ai mal aux pieds. "

" La ferme, jte dis !"

DONC Deux ombres d'une discrétion absolue se glisserent dans la nuit noire de ce petit matin, suivant une troisieme aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébene...

" C'est encore loin ? "

BOUM.

_Merci , Mikoto, ndrl_

Ca , s'était le bruit d'une Milie qui tombe à terre ,en plein dans un massif de petunias , propulsée au loin par la force d'une Mikoto plus qu'agacée par les questions répétitives d'une Milie qui se tenait le menton qui virait sensiblement vers le violet... La forme noire que les deux ninjas suivaient se retourna un instant , scanna le périmètre d'un regard rouge feu et repris sa marche effrenée que nombre d'entres vous avez suremnt compris.

" Tu m'as fait mal . "se plaignit la plus petite des deux formes où vous aurez sans doute reconnu Milie, tenant toujours son front violacé.

" Milie , je te rappelle encore une fois que si ce gars là nous voit , on est fichues , donc FERME LA ! "

insista Mikoto en fixant Milie d'un regard rageur en baillonnant la seconde de la paume de la main.

Le deux filles se remirent en route avec lenteur tandis que le soleil levait ses bras rosissant l'intérieur des terres (je m'échauffe pour la suite ndrl), se faufilant entre les arbres comme tout ninjas qu'elles prétendaient etre.

" Dis , Milie-chan ..."

La dite Milie regarda Mikoto d'un regard tres évocateur de ses sentiments profonds et intérieurs et ralentit un epu l'allure de sa course effrenée .

" ...C'était comment , _là-haut _?

- T'en viens non ?" dit Milie d'un ton interrogatif , cherchant la moquerie sur le visage de son guide . Mikoto fut soudain tres inspirée par les veines de ses bras et continua d'un ton triste .

"Je sais bien ... mais je ne me souviens de rien ...tout est parti de ma mémoire ...mon nom , ma famille ... tout a disparut ..."

La brune fut prise d'un élan de gentillesse pour la blonde sur les joues de laquelle commencaient déjà à se former des larmes salées mais fut arretée par le bras de celle-ci , soudain remise en alerte par des mois d'activités ninja-esques.

"Regarde . " dit-elle en un souffle , serrant convulsivemnt le bras de Milie qui aurait mieux fait de djà appeler le 663 ...

Et Milie vit . (dsl , mauvais jeu de mots ndrl) Un gigantesque batiment , tout de béton construit , projetté de petites fenetres brillantes comme les yeux du serpent qui l'habitait ...

Le Son.

Le repaire du sannin le plus reptilien du siecle.

L'espoir ou la mort suivant le point de vue ...

Le ...

_Oui , c'est bon Apo , passe , amene moi Ryou !_

Qui ? ndrl

_QUOI ? COMMENT CA "QUI ?" ?_

Ok , ok , j'y vais ... PAS TAAAPER ! ndrl

' fic en suspend pour le nuit suite au tabassage de l'auteur par son personnage (ainsi que la fatigue , mais ca on dira pas ;p) '

DONC , je disais ...

Les deux filles s'avancerent en silence vers la loudre entrée de ce qui risquait fort d'etre leur tombeau , n'osant respirer trop fort de peur d'en réveiller le mal et resterent ainsi devant les grands battands de pierre , immobiles .

"Et maintenant ? " dit Milie , subjuguée par l'aura de danger qui émanait de l'endroit.

" On entre . C'est ici qu'on trouvera des réponses. " dit Mikoto , forcant avec peine ses jambes à décoller du sol pour s'approcher de la porte .

A peine eu-t-elle touché le battant que celui-ci la projetta à quelques metres de là , en plein dans un tronc d'arbre, placé ici comme par hasard par l'auteur... Beaucoup de choses se casserent sous le coup. Pas l'arbre.

_Ca sent le répeté ici... _pensa Milie.

Meme pas vrai ! ndrl

"Mikoto ? Ca va ? "demanda - un peu inutilement '_BAMMM ' _-tres utilement Milie à la blonde qui tenait sa nuque rouge entre ses doigts de la meme couleur carmin.

" A ton avis ? pas vraiment non...mais le plus important , c'est qu'on ne peut pas rentrer. "soupira Mikoto en se redresant maladroitement, maudissant l'idiot qui avait fait installer des jutsus autour du Son. (Oro' ,c'est pour toi ! ndrl)

" Eh , c'est un truc qui s'appelle un jutsu non ? " commenca Milie. Eh vi , c'est ca la magie des fanfictions, on peut tout faire faire dire à tout le monde ...

" Donc, c'est de l'energie ...un courant éléctrique par conséquent ... c'est repoussé par le caotchouc . " conclu Milie , refletant parfaitement mon cours de physiques de ce matin ... Moi ? Obsédée par la physique ? Naaaan...

Pour faire cours et ne pas m'étaler sur les particularités du caotchouc qui n'interessent parfaitement personne , je continuerais dans ce sens là .

Milie enfila son super k-way spécial climat toulois et , comme par magie ou presque , serrant les dents à s'en craquer la machoire , ce qui est atrocement douloureux , traversa le champ d'énergie à la suite de Mikoto , cachée par l'épaisseur du vetement sauveur . Comme quoi , la physique , ca sauve ...

"Eh ! Ca a marché ! " s'extasia Mikoto en voyant le gigantesque hall d'une blancheur presque terrifiante s'étaler autour d'elle.

" Yahoo... regarde où on est tombées ... "commenca Milie en faisant un tour sur elle-meme, inspectant les murs d'hopital et la lumiere blafarde diffusée par de longs neons .

" Attends, c'est ton passeport pour rentrer , Milie. " dit Mikoto en posant une des nombreuses portes de l'endroit , armée d'un kunai effilé , sur ses gardes.

Une fois le danger possible passé - ya personne au Son ? - Mikoto réalisa quelle porte elle avait poussée.

"Eh , Milie , viens voir ca ! "

Milie suivit la blonde dans le grande piece mal éclairée , frissonant à la faible température qui régnait en maitre dans l'endroit en vit Mikoto penchée sur un gigantesque bouquin.

"C'est quoi ?

- Un livre qui recense tous les ninjas du coin.

-Super ! Tooya est dedans ? " s'enquit Milie .

Mikoto hocha la tete en signe d'affirmation et tourna les pages du livres avec un bruit qui couvrit celui des pas de l'homme qui entrait dans la piece. (quel suspens !ndrl)

" To..Too... Tooya ! Voila ! On dirait qu'il n'est pas ici ..." soupira Mikoto en refermant le livre en un grand "clac" qui couvrit celui de la respiration de l'intrus.

" Où est-il ? " demanda Milie en ré-ajustant son sac à dos.

" Pres de Suna . " commenca Mikoto .

" Exact , mesdemoiselles. " dit une voix masculine derrierre elles . " Mais je ne peut pas vous en laisser savoir plus..."

Et , une fois de plus , le brouillard envahit Milie et Mikoto , uniquement troublé par le bleu cyan des yeux du ninja

Voila , si vous etes arrivés jusqu'ici c'est que vous acceptez ma partie "eau de rose & conneries" ou que vous vous etes plantés de bouton ...il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour, comme ce que j'aimerais faire a cette heure ci , coincée entre deux choix cornéliens ... mais vous , lecteur , tout vous est possible ... alors tant que vous etes toujours en vie ...faites le bon choix .

_Waaaa...'baille à s'en claquer les machoires' suis crevée moi ...aller , bonne nuit à tous et toutes , mon matelat m'appelle _

Itachi : Eh merde ... encore une qui veut me coller avec sa copine ...

fleurdp : La ferme ou tu t'en reprend un !

Oro ; tu fait vraiment peur toi , ya rien à dire ...

fleurdp : Retourne avec ton nutella toi !

Lord Voldemort : J'apparait où ?

fleurdpine : Toi ? Nulle part , pourquoi ?

_L'auteur échappe à Manda, un mangeykou sharingan et à un avada kedavra en se planquant derriere son clavier . _

Fleurdpine ; Ok, ok , je m'incline ...

Itachi ; t'as interet ... pas de M , rappelle toi !

fleurdpine ; qui sait ...

_Vive les grands méchants que je vous dis ..._

_Read and review SVP , j'adore les critiques !_


	3. notti

Lord Voldemort ; J'ai le script , j'ai le script !!!

Itachi ; On dirait que ...c'est quoi CA ?

fleurdpine ; ben quoi ? ca te va pas ?

Itachi ; Mais regarde pour quoi je passe !

fleurdpine ; pour un salaud ? poir un canon inter-planétaire ? Pour un con ?

Oro ; Moi ca me va ...

fleurdpine ; Eh ben voila , tout le monde est content !

Itachi ; mais il y a que la vipere qu'est contente de son sort !

Apo ; Vi , mais c'est le plus fort donc ...AYEUH !

Lord Voldemort ; Aller , on va les laisser se courser pendant un petit moment ... ACTION !

Apo ; Pourquoi t'a pris ma pla...ayeuuuuuh ! NON , PAS MON ORDIIIII !!!

Chapitre 9 : Recapitulatif ... a ma maniere !

_Ah , c'est ce qu'on appelle une bonne journée ...J'ai envie de faire une superbe deathfic avec tous mes profs , tués un a un par 'tachi-kun ... serait pas une mauvaise idée ca tiens...uin chapitre de récapitulation plus qu'autre chose , j'avais envie de tout mettre à plat ...Rappel ; c'est le début de la nuit dans chaque partie !_

**Les parties en gras sont celles de Milie**

_Les mots en italique sont ceux d'Elie_

Les mots en simple sont ceux d'Apo ...

Il a jadis existé en ce bas monde , un gars (vade retro satanas ! ndrl) qui s'appelait Alexandre Graham Bell et qui a inventé cette géniale trouvaille qui a réuni des générations de couples , vu passer les plus grands évènements et aidé à la négociation de nombreux traités et déclaration de guerre que l'on nomme aujourd'hui téléphone ... Chose qui se révele tres utile lorsque l'on est coincé dans une cabine d'ascenseur en feu , piégée par une armée de pinguins révolutionnaires ou de furies mécontentes de ma fic armées jusqu'aux dents, un simple appel , tout comme une premiere impression dont je vous rabache l'importance depuis environ cinq chapitres peut se réveler fatale ...ici , cela se revelera tout simpletement utile a l'avancement de mon histoire et au cernement de mes personnages ...

Apo sortit son portable de sa poche de jean , abrittée de la pluie battante sous un rameau d'arbre , le coeur encore battant de sa fuite trop précipitée .

_Tiiit...Tiiiiit...Tiiiit_ ...

_Repondez bon dieu ...Aller ... _songea Apo en imaginant déjà le cadavre mutilé d'Elie recouvert d'une cape bien que trop connue ou la tete de Milie roulant sur un coté de dalle sous le rire sadique d'un Sannin cruel ...

_Tiiiiit...Tiiit...Tiiit..._

_D'dieu !!!_

--

_Akatsuki , fin de soirée. _

_A _cet instant précis , l'esprit D'elie ressemblait en quelque sorte à ceci :

"Erreur 404 : Cerveau indisponible , laissez un message apres le biip !"

_Flash back ; C'est Elie qui raconte , la narratrice est partie se faire un café ..._

_Quand je suis sortie des lieux du crime ou -soit-il dit en passant - Uchiwa Senior m'avait à demi déboité le poignet - ce qu'il peu etre violent comme gars ! - , je crois que je suis tombée en plein meeting Akatsuki, au milieu du hall_ ( j'imagine mal ca etre une réunion tupperware ndrl)... _Je crois que sur le coup , je n'ai pas réagit et je me suis planquée derriere un pan de mur ... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé tout de suite au sharingan ? _

_"Tu compte en faire quoi , Itachi ? " D'apres la voix , je crois bien que j'ai tout de suite reconnu Kisame ..._

_"Et surtout , on va la mettre où ? Ya déjà Gaara dans la cave ..." Là , c'était au choix mais on dirait bien Deidara ... _(pas touche , l'es pour moi ! ndrl ) _Parlaient-ils de moi ? C'était quasiment sur ... Gaara... Gaara était là ? Dans la cave ? Un otage , ce ne pouvait etre qu'un otage . _

_"Elle va se barrer si on la surveille pas , elle doit aller dans la chambre de l'un d'entre nous. Moi je suis somnabule , je risquerais de la buter ..." Kisame , somnambule ? Ah bon ... ME QUOI ?_

_" Moi je suis insomniaque et Mokuren est ... enfin, vous savez ..." Qui ? Mokuren ? Qui c'était celle là ? La copine de Deidara ? (_fleurdp. frappe son clavier ndrl)_ Je vis les deux tetes se tourner vers la troisieme et mon coeur faire un saut à l'élastique ntre mes poumons ... Il ne restait qu'une possibilité ... impossible ... _

_Le Sharingan se réactiva , me remettant immédiatement d'aplomb et , sous le clin d'oeil de Kisame , encore trop indéfinissable à l'heure actuelle, je trouvai la force de me décoller du sol pour courir comme une dératée vers l'endroit d'où j'avais été arrachée quelques heures plus tot... _

_Moi ... dans la meme piece qu'Itachi ...? La nuit ?_

Fin du flash back . Suis revenue avec mon café ...

Driiiiiiing ... Driiiiing ...

Elie sentit enfin l'appareil qui vibrait contre sa jambe avec fureur ce qui la sortit de son euphorie...

"Tu tombes bien toi ... " dit-elle a voix basse . Et elle décrocha en soupirant .

---

_Son, crépuscule . _

Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...

_A...Arretez les marteaux piqueurs par pitié ...La...Lachez moi ..._

Milie ouvrit les yeux avec peine , une main contre son front douloureux et s'assit sur le sol de sa cellule en soupirant ...pourquoi était-elle tombée dans ce monde de dingues ...? Pourquoi pas dans un bon vieux film italien en rose bonbon et bleu turquoise ?

Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...Driiiiing ...Driiiing ...

"Merde à la fin ! Laissez moi le temps de me réveiller !!!! " Et ce fut sur ces paroles parfaitement décentes que Milie retrouva avec peine le portable en pieces détachées qui sifflait pres d'elle .

Trop de boutons ...il y avait décidément beaucoup , beaucoup trop de boutons là dessus .

" Comment on allume ca, encore ? " jura la brune en frappant du plat de la main sur l'appareil.

" Essaye le bouton vert. " murmura une voix inconnue derriere la brune qui , n'étant pourtant pas blonde n'eu pas la puce à l'oreille .

"Merci . " Et elle appuya sur le bouton vert. (trois...deux...un...Boum ! ndrl)

--

Apo : Elie ? Milie ?

**Milie : Hurle pas comme ca ... je sors des vapes ... j'ai mal au crane bon dieu ..**

Apo : Serieux ? Tu t'es faite attaquer à Konoha ?

**Milie ; Je suis plus à Konoha ... J'ai rencontré une fille , qui vient aussi de chez nous et qui m'a amené au Son , un truc trop pourri , pour trouver un certain Tooya , la meche rouge ... et là je suis coincé par un con de ninja dans un quatre metres carrés poisseux en attendant qu'elle se réveille ... joyeux ... tu doit encore y etre aussi, non ?**

Apo : On a dut se croiser , là je suis partie du Son apres que Kabuto ..

**Milie : Qui ? **

Apo : Un dingue des armes et drogué au nutella ... qui a commencé à me tailler en pieces et qui voulait me cracher je ne sais quel morceau ...alors une fille m'a aidé aussi , une aide de la serpate ui m'a fait me barrer de cet enfer ... !

**Milie ; Tu es où, alors ?**

Apo ; Sur un coin de route , à me geler les pattes sous cet arbre , peut etre en route vers Elie ... elle répond pas au fait celle-ci ? Elie ?

_Elie : Voui ... je suis là ..._

Apo ; Ben alors , qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Toujours vivante ?

_Elie ; Tu ne me croirait pas ... _

**Milie : Accouche , je crois que Mikoto est en train de se réveiller ...**

Apo ; Mikoto ? c'est ta fille ? Moi c'est Kana ...

_Elie ; Je vais me faire surveiller toute cette nuit par Itachi Uchiwa ... je suis otage de l'Akatsuki ..._

Apo ; Waa , la chance , moi j'ai eu le droit qu'à un obsédé du nutella à binocles !!!

**Milie : Tu trouves toi ? Eh...une minute , ca veut dire que c'est moi qui vait me le taper celui-là ?**

Apo ; eh oui ... Elie , evite de nous faire un infarctus , merci .

_Elie ; Mais t'imagine ???? c'est...Itachi ...! _

**Milie : Mais calmez la ... envoyez lui un seau d'eau glacée sur la tete ...l'existe pas !**

Apo ; Deidara est là ?

_Elie ; Oui , meme que c'est lui qui m'a capturée ... il est insomniaque ...pourquoi ? _

Apo ; ... Sérieux ...?

_Elie; On dir..._

Apo ; Hey ! Qu'est-ce que ...? QUOI ? MAIS LAISS... 'ZBLANG '

_Elie _et **Milie : _APOOOOO!!!_**

**Milie ; tu viens de me vriller les tympans. **(super concernée ...ndrl)

_Elie ; Je veux rentrer ... aller , rappelle moi si t'as du nouveau , je vais récupérer Apo. _

_**Milie ; Si tu veux ... **_

_Elie ; ...meep...meeep...meep ..._(pour ceux quy auraient pas compris , c'est la ligne coupée qui fait ca ...c'est pas Elie qui s'éclate à faire "meep meep " dans le téléphone. )

--

_Son , début de la nuit. _

Milie regarda le téléphone en soupirant .

"Eh bé . On est sauvées avec ca tiens ... " dit-elle a voix haute .

Mais le téléphone continuait à effectuer des Meep Meep réguliers (Elie , lache le téléphone !!!ndrl) et Milie , n'étant pas une pro des nouvelles technologies , (se balade avec la cabine sur le dos ...PAAS TAAAPER !ndrl) ne sut comment faire taire cet étrange petit alien aux boutons lumineux .

Apres inspection minutieuse , une voix forte s'éleva d'un des coins de la piece , comme une nouvelle menace .

" Bouton rouge ... " Et cette voix n'annoncait rien de bon .

--

_Quelque part entre Oto no kuni et Mist. _

_Tout est noir ...noir d'encre ... Ma tete frappe de toutes ses forces et le sang me monte aux nerfs comme la mort me guette de peu ... Qui ... Quoi...qui veut encore ma peau ...? _

_Je bringeballe de gauche à droite , poupée morbide aux sens endormis , à la merci de ce nouvel agresseur ... _

_Tout est noir ...noir d'encre ... et ...d'une légere lueur rouge ..._

_Des cheveux ...une matiere fine aux couleurs flamboyantes sur ce fond noir ...noir d'encre ...noir aux formes rouges ...rouge comme la lune . _(merci Elie pour l'idée ...ndrl)

_--_

_Akatsuki , night has just started..._

(Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser mariner un peu dans votre jus , il y a beaucoup trop de choses à dire ici ... donc vous attendrez le chapitre suivant ! ndrl)

--

_quelque part , dans un trou paumé ..._

" Elles commencent à en savoir beaucoup trop , tooya-sama .

-Laisse les avancer, Teskana-chan ... laisse les ... elles se bruleront les ailes avant moi ... et tu les attraperas au tournant ..."

_Yahoo ! Premiere intervention de Tooya !!!_

_Aller , c'est la fin d'un chaopitre que je n'ai vraiment pas aimé ecrire ... je pense que mes mots s'en ressentiront ... mais bon ...le chapitre qui suis est pour Elie ... désolée d'avance , j'en avais besoin . _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Qui a peur du grand méchant uchiwa ? 

_Elie , laisse moi en vie jusqu'à la fin !!! _

Tous les jours , partout et toujours , on nous informe de choses et d'autres , infos parfois plus que vraies , du style catastrophe naturelle (manque de nutella !!! tous aux abris !ndrl) ou completement fausses , du style invasion quelconque...mais...comment discerner le vrai du faux ?

Aller , un petit test ; Blanche-neige , gentille ou méchante ? méchante , bien sur , une petasse en puissance qui exploite une colonie d'animaux bien trop naifs au lieu d'obéir bien gentillement à sa tutrice ... Invasion du bangladesh nord par une colonie de pigeons sharinganés , info ou intox ? Info , bien sur , allez mettre les pieds là bas , vous verrez , c'est pas rassurant ... Itachi Uchiwa , sadique obsédé par son frangin ou simple pauvre petit ninja dépassé par les évènements et avec une veine incroyable ? Là , je ne vois qu'une seule personne bien placée pour vérifier ca ...

Elie ferma les yeux en entendant un bruit furtif dans la chambre noircie par la nuit profonde . (je fais , je fais pas ? 'reflechis trente secondes au bruit que fera sa tete contre le bitume ' Je fais !!! Encore désolée , Elie ... pas tuuuuer ! ndrl) Il y avait quelqu'un pres d'elle , surement un ou une ninja d'apres le bruit de sa respiration ...Elle ne bougea pas , controla sa respiration ... et envoya un poing crispé dans l'estomac de l'intrus avec toute la force dont elle était capable (ce qui fait déjà pas mal , je vous l'assure !!! ndrl) et attendit l'impact en serrant les dents ...

Impact qui ne vint pas . La brune ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son poing fiché dans la paume de la main d'Itachi qui la regardait en souriant ...

"I-Itachi-san ? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? "

L'homme la fixa un instant du fameux regard je-te-regarde-un-peu-mais-pas-trop-avec-un-petit-air-qui-est-censé-te-faire-comprendre-ce-que-je-pense-sans-que-tu-ten-doute et referma ses longsdoigts blancs autour du poing d'Elie qui en fremit d'un sentiment inexplicable .

"C'est aussi la mienne , tu le sais pourtant . " repliqua-t-il en un murmure narquois , son visage se rapprochant plus pres de celui de la brune .

"c-comment ca ...? " réussit à articuler celle-ci ( aller , j'arrete de me foutre de toi ...j'avance ! ndrl), sentant le souffle brulant se rapprocher de son visage . Les yeux noirs charbonneux se plongerent dans ceux d'Elie et les doigts de L'Uchiwa remonterent le long du bras de la brune qui tressaillit .

" Ne joue pas avec moi, kunoichi ..." souffla Itachi au creux du cou de la brune tandis que ses ongles tracaient le contour de ses omoplates ( fleurdpine saigne du nez ...POURQUOI , MONDE CRUEL?! ndrl) " Tu va perdre ... " Et , le temps d'un regard qui en disait long , il l'embrassa avec passion, entrainant les mains de la brune ( j'ai recommencé six fois à ecrire ca , j'arretais pas de mettre "apo" , nan , suis meme pas jalouse d'abord ndrl) dans ses meches noires d'ébènes et sur ses abdos de fer ...

"Kunoichi ? "

"Itachi...je..." tenta la brune en rapprochant le ninja d' elle, ses ongles carressant le dos de l'homme qui l'enserra passionnément contre sa peau brulante.

"Kunoichi. "

Et Elie finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était emitoufflée dans son drap , seule . Un reve . Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve . Et vous avez sauté dedans .

Rectification; Elie était emitoufflée dans son drap face à Itachi, torse nu. (on me payera jamais assez pour ce que je fais. ndrl).

"Kunoichi, tu es sure que ca va ? "demanda l'homme, inconscient de son effet destructeur. Ou si peu.

Elie parvint avec peine à détacher ses yeux du torse gracile de l'Uchiwa , encore poursuivie par son reve un peu trop réel pour en faire une fin heureuse.

"Pourquoi cette question ? " articula-t-elle en se forcant à regarder le visage d'Itachi, éclairé de la seule lumiere de la lune .

" Tu disais mon nom en dormant, kunoichi. " commenca Itachi en un sourire narquois (ben vi, l'es quand meme pas con !!! ndrl)

Et la brune réalisa sa situation en un éclair .

" Je QUOI ? " hurla -t-elle en se recouvrant en entier du drap sous le regard percant de l'Uchiwa .

" Tu murmurais mon nom en dormant quand je suis rentré. Et il y a des gens qui dorment ici, inutile de hurler. " finit Itachi en lui lancant un regard noir. ( vive le jeu de mots...ndrl)

Elie se détourna , rouge comme une écrevisse et se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit en se faisant la plus petite possible. _Premiere connerie ..._

" Autre chose , kunoichi . "

_'tain, j'ai un nom ! Je t'appelle pas "criminel" , moi ! _

Mais Elie ne dit rien à voix haute et se contenta de regarder l'Uchiwa dans les yeux avec toute la décense dont elle était capable , chose qui n'est pas particulierement simple face à un Itachi torse nu ...

" Tu es dans mon lit . "continua Itachi en exécutant ce qui pouvait passer pour un semi-sourire à la brune .

Et la dite brune commenca à comprendre que ce qui ressemblait de loin à un futon était peut-etre pour elle en fait ... Elle lanca un regard glacial au brun et se glissa à bas du lit en soupirant et se dirigea vers le matelat en jurant intérieurement (te plains pas ... t'as pas la suite ...ndrl) . _Connard ... je vis quand meme pas t'obéir, non plus ..._pensa la brune qui s'arreta net , consciente d'etre observée par un regard brulant ses omoplates . Elie respira un grand coup ...et fis volte face.

"Itachi-san ? "

Le regard noir de celui-ci passa du sombre opaque vers le rouge sang en un instant .

_J'ai pas peur de toi mon vieux ... qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? _( eeeeeh ! j'ai rien dis !!! ndrl)

Elie fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu , rassembla un reste de courage et soutint le sharingan sans ciller avant de continuer .

" Puis-je occuper la seconde place du lit ? "

Itachi eu l'air surpris , enfin , aussi surpris qu'un gars a la gamme émotionnelle d'une moule peut l'etre , et lanca un sourire plein de crocs à la brune et se détourna .

"Non . "

_CONNARD ! _songea Elie en pestant à voix basse contre quelque chose pas loin de ce-salopard-inculte-des-bonnes-manieres en se glissant sous la couverture du futon ...

Restait encore à savoir si cette information était completement fausse ou non ... Loin de l'étude du comportement de la gamine à la pomme rouge ou de celui du coup d'état en Asie mineure , la question de l'esprit d'Itachi Uchiwa était encore irrésolue ... comme pour moi qui , seule dans ma chambre où règne un froid polaire , je me demande si , oui ou non , je vais finir en fin heureuse ou en grand massacre digne de celui du clan Uchiwa ...et ca , seul l'avenir nous le dira ...

_Pfuih...vous savez quoi ? je me suis eclatée à ecrire le reve d'Elie ...et maintenant , je vais m'occuper du sort de cette pauvre Apo ... Enfin , tout dépen du point de vue ... Je suis crevée , et j'ai froid ... et j'arrete pas de me plaindre ... faut m'achever ! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : Who's crazy of human's meat ? 

_Aller , un perso en plus , je crois que ca doit etre mon personnage préféré... J'ai nommé ; Mokuren ! _

_J'ai la flemme de faire une intro ...peut-etre plus tard , si j'arrive encore à frapper mon clavier ... Eh si , j'en ai fait une au final !_

Tout le monde a un peché mignon ... pour certain , il s'agit de la cigarette , chose qui , je l'espere , n'est pas le cas pour vous, pour d'autres , il s'agit du chocolat ( je ne vise personne ndrl) , les madeleines ( là non plus ! ndrl) ou tout autre denrée plus ou moins avouable ...Cependant , il existe également des pechés mignons beaucoup moins pacifiques ... certaines personnes prefèrent le danger ... ce personnes sont encore appelées aujourd'hui des cannibales .

_Ma tete crame ... mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans les vapes moi ? Et ... c'est quoi des vapes ? Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Pitié, faites que ce soit pas encore ce reve pourri ... _

Apo ouvrit un oeil bleu , puis un autre en s'imaginant déjà tordre le cou à la ùµ£$ d'auteure qui s'acharnait contre elle...

_Ok ... à quelque choses pres , ca ressemble à ma chambre ...c'est aussi crade , aussi sombre...avec un peu de chance , je suis de retour à la maison ... _

Mais il y avait deux choses qui ne cadraient pas trop à l'atmosphere qui régnait dans sa chambre . La première , c'était la longue trainée rouge sombre qui recouvrait le mur face à elle , trainée qui , d'apres son expérience plus que réduite dans le domaine , ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme du sang qu'à autrechose .

_Du sang ? Quelqu'un a été tué ici ? Mamaaaan ..._(note mere d'Apo ; fous moi la paix avec tes conneries , démerde toi ! ndrl)

" Ah , je vois que t'as repéré les traces du passage de Gaara ici ... c'est joli, non?! "

Cette remarque m'amene à la seconde chose qui différenciait l'endroit de la chambre de la blonde dont le crane frappait encore avec fureur contre ses tympans . Une tete aux yeux cernés de noir bleuté la fixait intensément , à quelques centimetres seulement de son visage .

"Euh...oui , très ... qui etes vous ? Et ...où suis-je ? " commenca Apo en se redressant lentement sur ses deux pieds qui vacillaient dangereusement, le visage de la ninja toujours tres pres du sien.

" Moi ? Moi , c'est la blondasse ou la Devoreuse ..mais en général , tout ceux qui peuvent encore me parler m'appelent Mokuren ... et ici ...t'es dans une jolie cellule décorée au sang de nombreuses pauvres petites victimes de moi-meme , qui n'a pas du etre nettoyée depuis la guerre de quarante, au QG de l'Akatsuki ... D'autres questions ? "Dit la ninja en s'asseyant sur ses talons , un sourire indéfini peint sur les traits.

_Elle est folle .. completement à l'ouest ... Pourquoi ca arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là ? Eh ...minute ...j'chuis à l'Akatsuki là , non ? La bande de dingues ... qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit sur eux ... ? Hmmm... ya 'tachi ici ... Deidara...Zetsu , Sasori ... ca m'avance ca ... qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ceux là ? _

" Une derniere ... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? "

La ninja aux yeux bleu électrique fit mine de reflechir un instant puis replongea ses pupilles dans ceslles de la blonde qui tressaillit en voyant l'air que prenaient les-dits yeux . Du meme style que ceux de votre chat lorsqu'il vient de remarquer un oiseau (un pouillot !!! ndrl) tombé devant la fenetre ...

" Disons que ... on t'as entendue causer à tes copains au téléphone ... et t'as parlé de nous ... donc ... je vais d'abord te torturer un peu , histoire de faire gicler un peu de sang , puis tu vas me raconter ce que tu sais sur nous , et apres je vais te bouffer ...ca te vas comme timing ? " finit Mokuren en faisant un sourire d'un kilometre de diametre à la blonde qui n'en menait pas large .

" Euh... on pourrait pas zapper la case torture ? "

Et le sourire de la ninja , tres légrement givrée sur les bords (mais alors larges les bords !!! ndrl) ne fit qu'empirer ... "Non. "

_Une ... dingue ... _

" Tu sais quoi ? " dit la voix de la ninja au creu de l'oreille de la blonde , se rapprochant encore un peu plus de celle-ci , ses yeux brillant de la meme lueur malsaine que celle du prédateur face à sa proie .

" Euh...non ... " (vachement recherché cette conversation non ?! ndrl)

" J'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter quand je dis quelque chose . "

_GLOUPS ..._

_" _GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGHHHH "

La lame de la ninja s'enfonca violemment dans l'avant bras de la blonde qui poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise , fermant les paupieres pour ne pas voir le liquide carmin se répandre sur sa peau . (aller , suis lancée , Mikoto , je continue , m'en veux pas de retarder ryou ndrl)

" Mmmm... du sang ... j'adore ! " lanca la ninja aux yeux bleus en passant son doigt glacial contre l'entaille de la blonde qui se mordit la levre pour ne pas hurler ...

" Je continue ? " demanda-t-elle , un peu inutilement d'ailleurs ,.

"N-non ... c'est bon ..." tenta Apo , les larmes ruisselant abondemment sur ses joues .

" C'est bete , j'ai rien entendu ... aller ..."

Et la lame replongea à nouveau dans la chair d'Apo sous le rire machiavélique de la ninja et en ressortit abreuvée par la substance rougeatre .

" A-arrete ..." commenca Apo en sentant ses forces l'abandonner .

"Je ...quoi ? " rit la ninja en lechant la lame de son couteau pleine de sang .

" Arrete ..."

" Je n'entends rien. Parle ! " continua-t-elle , une lueur démente sur ses levres se délectant du sang ainsi versé.

**"ARRETE ! " **hurla Apo de toutes ses dernieres forces . Visiblement la ninja fut surprise par cette brusque poussée d'énergie et recula de quelques pas en fixant la blonde , son sourire narquois ayant disparu de ses traits désormais livides .

_Qu'est-ce que ...? C'est moi qui lui fait peur ? _

Mais non, ce n'était pas la force de mouche d'Apo qui avait effrayé la ninja , mais plutot la lueur de haine intense qui s'était crée autour du corps tendu de la blonde et qui se propegeait dans la piece .

Sans un mot , Mokuren sortit de la piece , laissant la blonde animée d'une énergie nouvelle et rayonnante face à ce groupe de gugus en kimonos à grosses fleurs rouges .

_Merde à la fin , laissez moi en vie ! Je vais retrouver Tooya , meme si c'est la derniere chose qui me sera donnée de faire . _

Et ceci , témoignait de son peché mignon. La vie , que beaucoup d'entre vous avez tendance à oublier...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12 : Pour Mikoto-chan ... Force ? 

_Mikoto , c'est pour toi ... j'espere que ca sera pas trop effrayant ...que dire d'autre à part merci ? _

Il existe un tres vieux proverbe , inventé il ya plusieurs milliards d'années par une bande de vieux boucs décatis qui donne à peu pres ceci : " Habitat non moneo fat . " (je ne parle ps un mot de latin classique , désolée à tous les latinistes que j'ai choqués en recopiant ce petit bout de phrases ndrl) ce qui donne en traduction instantanée et en langue un peu plus compréhensible ; " l'Habit ne fait pas le moine " ou ici , en l'occurence , "le bandeau ne fit pas le ninja . " . En effet , on vous a peu-etre déjà appris , au beau milieu d'un fleuve amazonien en délire ou dans une simple petite salle de classe poussiereuse , qu'il ne fallait aucunement se fier aux apparences , souvent trompeuses . Un exemple pour illustrer mon charabia de fille à demi euphorique ; imaginons un instant que votre pere , désireux de vous faire une superbe surprise pour votre quizieme anniversaire , se mette en tete de vous cuire une pleine fournée de madeleines . Meme s'il enfilait un superbe tablier tres professionnel orné d'un elegant "kiss the cook " sur sa face dorsale , le résultat n'en restera que le meme ; les madeleines se verront autant carbonisées à en déclencher un plan ORSEC que s'il ne s'était vêtu que d'un simple sac poubelle , bien que ce fut , bien entendu , moins approprié . Autre exemple ; s'il vous arrivait , un jour ou l'autre , au détour d'une rue étudiante de croiser ma petite personne , vous penseriez tous à ce que les gens appelent "intello" et serez pris d'une soudaine envie de me faire bouffer mes bouquins les uns apres les autres ...;jusqu'à ce que je me mette martel en tete de vous faire comprendre ma réelle personnalité de folle déjantée ... l'habit ne fait pas le moine . Cependant , comme dans bien de situations , l'effet peut etre contraire et vous feriez bien de croire le gars qui est posté face à vous , une lueur mauvaise dans le regard et qui vous annonce fierement "Je suis ...LORD VOLDEMORT !! "en pointant sur vous une baguette de bois et d'arreter d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il est censé etre gentil ... mais là n'est pas la question ...revenons en à nos moutons ...

Milie lacha le téléphone portable qui se brisa au sol dans un bruit de craquement sec , mais personne , dans la piece ne sembla s'en soucier .

" Eh bien , eh bien , eh bien ... " commenca la meme voix aux tons brulants jurant avec le glacial de la piece. " Que de choses ... interressantes ...à apprendre en ce soir ..." Et Milie si volte face , toujours sur ses gardes pour se retrouver ( levres contre levres ...nan je plaisante PAS TAPEEER , mikoto , je plaisanteuh !!!!ndrl) nez à nez avec un homme un poil (UN poil , pas A poil , bande de perverses !! ndrl) plus vieux qu'elle qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur de ses yeux bleu azur, les coins des levres étirés en un sourire indefinissable ...

" Est-ce que ... tu aurais _peur _ de moi ? " commenca le ninja en laissant une de ses meches dorées glisser contre sa joue . Milie fut piquée au vif et se redressa egalement de ses un metre vingt de hauteur pour planter ses yeux rageurs dans ceux , envoutants , du beau geolier . "Moi ? Peur ? De _toi _ ? Mais tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au ... "

Mais on ne sus jamais jusqu'où irait le doigt du ninja car la brune fut coupée , fort impoliement d'ailleurs , à ce moment exact , par une sensation d'engourdissement intense .

"Excuse-moi de te faire ca ...tu pourras continuer à parler normalement mais tu vas te sentir un tantinet euphorique ... Moi je vais m'occuper de ta jolie copine , là-bas . "

Milie se sentait etrangement bien ... tout n'était que bulles roses et bleues ... comme dans du coton elle vit s'approcher le ninja de son amie et sentit ses levres répondre indépendemment à celle-ci ...

---

_-Pensées Mikoto : -_

_« Ah .. mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive ? Et c'est quoi ça ? »_

_Ayant, un peu, repris mes esprits, je pus discerner des yeux d'un bleu azur au loin , comme deux lanternes meurtrières qui me faisaient penser à … comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Il y a de l'eau beaucoup d'eau, on n'en voit plus le bout... pourquoi ? pourquoi ?_

_Mais au fait, des yeux bleus ? _

_« Milie ! Milie ! _

_-Et c'est bon arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourde ! me répondit sa voix , étrangement calme d'ailleurs . _

_-Tu n'es pas censée avoir les yeux marrons ? Car là … en face de moi… je … je vois bleus !_

_-Ba non ils sont toujours bruns, sauf si t'es daltonienne ! (à vérifier ndrl)» _

_Et à ce moment là, comme mes yeux s'étaient habituées au peu de lumière du cachot ( c'est moi ou mon truc se passe essentiellement ds un cachot ?ndrl) , je pus apercevoir un visage avec des traits fins, bien dessinés qui me faisaient penser à ceux d'un jeune homme (ou d'un poisson volant , quoi que j'en doute ndrl). Ses cheveux blonds, ébouriffés reflétant la moindre clarté, ne firent que confirmer mon hypothèse : ce n'était pas Milie qui se tenait si près de moi , mais c'était surement l'autre forme mouvante au loin ..._

_Alors sans réfléchir, je levai mon bras pour gifler celui qui avait osé m'approcher, mais je fus stoppée dans ma course par une main qui sortit de nulle part._

_« Aïeeeeee, ça va pas ! Aïe, aïe, aïe mais lâche moi (et oui quand on est en colère on cherche pas à vouvoyer, surtout quand on s'appelle Mikoto ndrl1) »_

_Mais l'autre ne cherchait pas à savoir, ni à comprendre ma douleur et serrait de plus en plus fort tentant de briser mon os qui criait sa souffrance , tandis que mon poignet devenait violet. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce traitement , ni une, ni deux, je lèvai mon genou pour lui mettre un bon coup dans ….. le ventre (et oui, vous pensiez à quoi ?ndrl1) Le jeune homme comprit enfin ce que j'endurais et se leva d'un bond, pour s'asseoir trois mètres plus loin, plié en deux (rire ou douleur ? ndrl)._

_Ayant tant bien que mal repris un quart de mes esprits, j'eus une conversation, à moitié, sérieuse avec la brune , qui avait suivi avec stupeur la scene._

Milie sortit de sa torpeur , un brin emechée de son aventure et ayant completemnt oublié la présence du beau ninja ... (eh vi , c'est ca la magie du scénario ...je pourrait pitetre lui faire danser la traviata ... ? ndrl)

_« Mais on est où là ? J'ai mal à la tête ! gémis- je_

_- Bas, comme t'as pas remarquée, on est au Son. Et comme t'as eu la merveilleuse idée de t'attarder sur un bouquin …._

_- Eh, je te signale que …_

_- Deux secondes, coupa Milie, ok on a trouvé Tooya, mais bon on s'est fais prendre par cet idiot ! _

L'idiot en question fixa Milie du fameux regard bien connu de nous toutes ... le regard " approche-toi...et je te bute ! "

_- Au cas où tu serais pas au courant, je fais tout ça pour toi, alors hein …. lui rétorque ai-je, si t'es pas contente…_

_- De toute façon maintenant on est là, et puis ton Tooya il même pas ici en plus, tu nous a fait faire tout ce chemin pour rien, répliqua Milie_

_- Ecoute, je ne suis pas devin, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ta mèche rouge s'était barrée d'ici, ok ?- _

_- J'adore voir les jeunes demoiselles se disputer, rajouta ironiquement le jeune ninja en se frottant encore l'estomac . _

_- OH TOI ON T'AS PAS SONNE ! (ca va faire tout noir ...ndrl)dirent en chœur Milie et moi »_

_On se regarda un instant pour éclater de rire ensuite . Rien de tel qu'un mec pour nous calmer, et nous rendre complices , a nouveau (sniiif ndrl)_

--

Les deux filles calmerent leur fou rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose et s'apercurent au bout d'un certain instant ( le temps que ca fasse ébulition dans la cafetiere ndrl) que le ninja continuait de les fixer de son regard bleu azur . Milie n'était , comme je l'ai surement déjà dis , pas terrifiée par un sou de ce qu'elle pouvait voir ou entendre -et croyez moi que j'ai eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ca ! - et toisantle ninja de haut en bas .

"T'es qui , toi ? " demanda-t-elle en gardant son bras a portée de vue , histoire de ne pas se re-prendre un coup de seringue dans la veine.

Le dit-toi , se redressa , un sourire indéfinissable sur les traits et scruta les deux amies sans aucune gene.

" Ryou , pour vous servir , mesdemoiselles . Je suis le guardien de votre cellule . "

Et sur ces mots , il quitta les murs d'un pas rapide , recouvrant l'endroit de lumiere blafarde lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte de fer vernis .

Mais il n'y eu personne pour voir le sourire timide qu'il lanca à Mikoto sur le pas de la porte . Personne , sauf moi.

--

_Son, milieu de la nuit . _

Mikoto tournait en rond, et la culpabilité devenait de plus en plus présente. Et elle pensait, réfléchissait, regardait autour d'elle avec un air triste. Milie, se réveillant et la voyant dans cette état de détresse, s'approcha d'elle et entama :

« Mikoto, je sais que ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Raconte !-

Non rien ….. c'est moi… c'est…. laisse tomber ! »

La jeune fille avait vraiment du mal à se confier, mais cette fois, elle n'en pouvait plus, la blonde avait tellement de remords enfouis, qu'elle fini par se retourner et regarder son amie droit dans les yeux et lui avouer :

« Milie, je suis désolé, tu avais raison, tout est ma faute. J'étais persuadée qu'on pourrait trouver Tooya ici. Et je crois que je n'ai pas réfléchis en venant au Son, des conséquences et des dangers que ça entraîneraient. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, à tes amies, mais surtout à moi. Je voulais sortir de cet enfer et qu'importe le prix à payer.

-Mais, tu m'avais dis que ….

-Je sais je t'ai mentis. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention, continua Mikoto avec tristesse

-Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas, et je comprends même très bien ta réaction face à l'opportunité de pouvoir retourner chez toi, renchérit Milie tendrement

-Je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le laisse paraître. Mes faiblesses réapparaissent après deux années à tenter de les dissimuler. Car ici, tu as intérêt à avoir du caractère et à savoir t'imposer.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi te cacher ? Pourquoi tu ne reste pas celle que tu es ? questionna La brune avec perplexité

-Tu veux dire celle que j'étais ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas, puisque je n'avais aucun souvenir. Mais d'être avec toi, avec quelqu'un de _là-bas_, change tout. J'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de ma vie d'avant grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est bizarre.

-Alors ça veut dire que la Mikoto qui me frappait ce n'était pas vraiment toi, mais celle que tu es devenue en restant ici ?

-Exact, tu as tout compris. En faite je ne suis pas si méchante que tu le crois, rajouta Mikoto un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Et Milie fis un pas en avant et enlaça Mikoto. Elle comprit alors ce que la blonde avait traversé et enduré, et eut un élan de sympathie envers elle :

« Mikoto, tu rentre avec nous ! »

Mais étant une auteure chiante et qui aime les complications pas possibles , je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a des choses plus faciles que d'autres à faire... et celle-ci n'était pas du lot des simples...

--

_Son , endroit paumé , là où vous n'aimeriez surement pas etre . _

_" Combien sont-elles , Ryou-kun ? " Le blond se proterna face au Sannin à l'air menacant face à lui et reflechit un intant à sa réponse ... _

_" Il n'y en a qu'une , Orochimaru-sama . " _

_Le serpent fixa le ninja d'un oeil sceptique pendant quelques secondes puis sortit de la piece en coup de vent. _

_Encore une fois , l'habit , tout comme le bandeau ou la couleur de votre sac à main , ne faisait pas le mauvais ninja . Mais là encore , il y avait une execption . Celle d'un Uchiwa au coeur sombre ..._

_Dur à completer ce chapitre... dur de coudre les bouts ensemble ... _

_aller , je continue merci à tous pour vos reviews..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi ; C'est qui ce Ryou ?

Apo : 'se recolle un pansement ' jte cause plus à toi .

Lord Voldemort ; C'est un personnage d'un aut' manga ...

Apo ; Qu'est cent fois plus beau que toi , d'abord !

Itachi ; ...

Apo : Mais il est pour Mikoto-chan ... je t'ai laissé Elie ...

Itachi ; La grande brune qui me suit avec son carnet d'autographes en gribouillant des piafs ?

Apo : nan , c'est Milie ...

Oro ; Moi j'aime bien la tite Mikoto ...

Apo ; ty touche et je te flingue !!!

Oro ; je vais me gener ...

Apo ; ESSAYE !

Lord Voldemort ; Aller , reviews avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus ...

_courage , la suite est en cours d'écriture !!! _

_Read and review please...j'adore les critiques !_


	4. et si on se retrouvait ?

Itachi ; L'Akatsuki passe vraiment pour une bande de boulets là dedans ...

Apo ; Non , tu crois ?

Kakusu ; Bande d'HERETIQUES !!! La fin du monde est proche avec toutes vos inep...

Itachi ; Mais on est pas tous comme ... Lui !!!

Kisame ; Mais , Brenda s'était mariée avec le saumon alors que john sortait avec ... avec qui déjà ?

Apo ; Sylvie. Vous êtes , bel et bien, des bras cassés.

Itachi/Kakusu/Kisame : ...

Auteur malheureusement morte et disparue par une attaque de bras cassés particulièrement vivaces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Affaire de famille et tetes brulées : 

_salut à tous !!! Demain c'est mon anniversaire ...alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire un peu ! _

_Aller , on va pitetre retrouver cette brave Elie ...sinon moi je risque ma peau !!! Pourquoi je fais ca , j'en sais strictement rien ... mais je m'éclate ! Et ... vive Tobi... nyak nyak_

Dans mon histoire que vous suivez surement avec grande impatience ou extreme indifférence suivant votre nombre de neurones non-grillés , il existe quatre types de personnes ; Les dits "gentils ", ces personnes qui militent jour et nuit pour l'avenement du bien universel et pour la création du pot de nutella de 10 kilos dont Milie et moi faisons partie , entre autres, les particulierement "méchants" , toujours occupés à peaufiner un plan machiavélique et dont l'ambition premiere est de dominer-le-monde-mwahaha, dont Tooya , Tescana et moi faisons partie (et vi , on a pas le droit de changer de camp ? m'en fous , c'est moi que ze décide d'abord ndrl) , le groupe des indéfinissables dont les intentions premieres sont plus que tres peu claires , tout comme le sont Elie ou Mokuren , amies ou ennemies ? Et puis ... en temps que quatrieme catégorie à eux tous seuls...il y a avait l'Akatsuki ; a la fois psychopathes notoires et notoriés , un brin dérangés sur les bords -mais alors larges les bords , hein ! - tout en étant completement indéfinissables par quelqu'un comme moi ... mais il y avait au moins une chose qui était sure à propos de ces gars là ... parfois , on avait vraiment du mal à les suivre .

"Debout, kunoichi ou je vais devoir te tirer hors de là !" Une voix tonitruante tira la brune de son sommeil peuplé de torses nus et de cheveux d'ébenes (sorry, c'était le dernier , juré ;p ndrl)pour la confronter avec la brutale lumiere du soleil.

"Angneeghetscrbvd...quoi ? " tenta Elie en se redressant , encore à demi dans le gaz , pour se retrouver face à mon requin préféré , déjà completement déguisé en gugus à cape noire .

" On y va , kunoichi , habille toi en vitesse ! " Et l'hybride sortit en coup de vent de la piece , laissant Elie completement désorientée au milieu du futon, malheureusemnt un peu trop merité (ok , LA c'était vraiment le dernier !ndrl) ...

_Tain... sont pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu de courtoisie ici ? _

Et ce fut sur cette pensée superbement optimiste qu'Elie se leva se matin là , inconsciente que la journée qui allait suivre allait sceller son séjour dans le coin ...

_Mais ferma-la un peu , laisse moi découvrir !!!_

( Continue et je te met avec Tobi !! ndrl)

_... naaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!_

Et quelques minutes plus tard , Elie se retrouva dans le hall de l'Akatsuki , ficelée tant bien que mal dans un Tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de la meme couleur aux armoiries des Uchiwas (en garde , sarrasin ! ndrl) , l'air encore à moitié dans le gaz et tenant à demi sur ses deux jambes . Il était pres de quatre heures du matin. (et elle tient debout ?ndrl)

" Euh... Kisame-sama ...? " (ok , là je reve en couleur ndrl)

Le dit requin , qui était occupé à s'enruballer dans une cape de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche , essayez de mettre un saumon dans un étui à portable et vous verrez le résultat , releva la tete et sourit à la brune , visibliment flatté .

" On va où au juste ? " tenta-t-elle , reprimant un baillement .

" Si je te le dis , tu voudras pas venir avec moi ... et comme j'ai pas envie de te mettre en morceaux ... " continua le requin en jurant à voix basse contre ces $ù??? d'agraphes trop petites (nan, ca sent pas le vecu !ndrl)

" Et ...justement , je suis obligée de venir parceque j'avais ... " La phrase de la brune qui commencait déjà à s'en aller-avec-discrétion-oblige, mourrut en plein milieu sous le regard de Kisame , pas des plus engageants , soit-il dit au passage .

" Ok ...ok . " s'inclina Elie avant de suivre Croustibat hors du QG.

Et ils marcherent , ils marcherent , ils marcherent ...

Des arbres , des arbres , des arbres , des Tobis volants , des arbres , des arbres ... (bon , abreeeege !!!! ndrl2 Vi , vi ...ndrl) Soudain , deux autres silhouettes noires jaillirent d'un coin indéfini , faisant sursauter Elie de quinze bons centimetres , à en faire trembler la banquise.

" Kisame . " commenca la premiere , heureusement elle aussi emitouflée dans un grand kimono toile de tente à grosses fleurs rouges d'une voix gravissime , style croque-mort.

Le dit Kisame se retourna et fit face aux deux gugus .

"C'est pas trop tot , je commencais à m'emmerder ferme ... !" sortit le requin en étouffant un baillement.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que la brune reconnu les deux nouveaux arrivants à la troupe ; Hiddan et Kakusu , dernieres recrues de l'Akatsuki , soit-il dit en passant.

" C'est pas de ma faute , c'est l'autre idiot qui a voulu faire sa priere du matin ... moi je serais déjà là depuis longtemps ..." comenca la plus grande des deux formes dont les poches faisaient _clingcling_ a chaque mot .

L'idiot en question ne broncha pas " Dieu est avec moi !!! "murmura-t-il.

" Mais voui , c'est ca ..." continua Kakusu " Qui c'est _elle _?"

Le _elle _en question n'étais autre qu'Elie, vous l'aurez compris , enfin, j'espere pour vous .

" L'otage . " dit Kisame , un brin pressé . " On doit la conduire vous-savez-où. " (Nan... c'est où vous-savez-où ? ), sans un regard pour la brune , ce qui n'est pas du plus poli dans le commun des mortels.

" On a des otages maintenant ? " dit une voix de derriere eux , qu' Elie identifia comme celle de Deidara , suivi de Zetsu . (yeah , le comité est presque au complet !!! ca va pas tarder , don't worry ndrl)

"Faut croire ."

Et là commenca la grande marche vers on-ne-sait-où-et-je-vous-le-dirait-pas no Kuni ...et chacun s'emmerdait dans son coin ... sous l'oeil affuté d'Elie , pas completement reveillee .

Deidara ne faisait meme pas peter des piafs en terre , s'est vous dire !

Ils s'emmerdaient tellement que tous écouterent sans broncher , alignant toujours un pied devant l'autre , Kisame déblaterer sur sa serie tele préférée , du nom de " Amour, fantaisie et trahison " , un truc encore plus tordu que "Sous le soleil" , et aussi compliqué .Eh oui , vous saviez pas que Kisame était le plus fervent fan de cette série ? Rohhh...bande d'incultes !

« …Et donc Alicia s'est mise à boire des tonneaux de vins quand elle a découvert que Greg avait une liaison avec Kitty…" continua Kisame , tres inspiré et rejouant la scene dans son crane .

« C'est qui ça déjà Kitty ? Demanda Zetsu, qui commençait à perdre le fil. ? Sa copine ? Son ex-femme ?

? Meuh non ! Kitty c'est le chat d'Alicia. ? dit Kisame , le plus naturellemnt du monde .

« Ah je vois ! » Cria triomphalement Kakuzu. « C'est pour ça que quand Greg lui beuglait des obscénités style ''T'aime ça hein salope ?'' Elle répondait toujours Miaou. »

« Aaaaaah non pas la zoophilie c'est prohibée ! Ils devraient retirer cette émission, elle n'est pas du tout conforme à la Bible… »

« Hidan ?

« Oui Kakuzu ?

« Ferme-là !

« ... »

« Et cette conne de Priscilla, elle bouffe toujours les mites toute seule dans son petit appart ,yeah ? » S'enquit Deidara, tourant et retournant une boule d'argile entre ses doigts sous les yeux apeurés de ses compagnons de voyage .

« Plus vraiment, en fait figure toi que dans l'épisode 8.653, alors qu'elle se rendait à Disneyland, elle a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. » expliqua Kisame

« C'est qui ? Demandèrent les autres, littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Mickey Mouse ! »

« MICKEY MOUSE ! Mickey tromperait donc Minnie ,yeah !" verifia Deidara

« Mon Dieu ! Du libertinage ! C'est atroce ! D'après la Bible, il ne faudrait pas… »

« Hidan, tu commences sérieusement à nous casser les couilles…Pour la dernière fois TA GUEULE ? inutile de préciser la provenance de cette réplique.

« …Méchants… »

« Mais euh…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Minnie ? Elle n'était pas trop fâchée après lui, yeah ?

« Non, en fait leur couple battait de l'aile depuis que Mickey avait découvert que leur 368 ème gosse était afflué d'un bec de canard et d'un ridicule petit chapeau de marin (référence à Donald, ndrl) »

Et Elie commenca sérieusement à se demander où elle était tombée . _Sont tombés sur la tete ...j'y crois pas ... _(et c'est pas finit , y faut que je me joigne à ce massacre ! ndrl)

Et ce fut le moment que choisit Kisame pour sortir de sa poche un petit paquet emballé de papier d'alu .

" Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ca ? " demanda Zetsu qui , commencant déjà à avoir la dalle , voyait en ce paquet ses chances de manger quelque chose , humain de préférence , bien entendu .

" Un 'miam' sandwich au 'gloups' Nutella . " dit Kisame entre deux coups de crocs dans le sandwich . A ses mots , Elie dressa l'oreille . _Nutella ? Je connais qu'une personne qui se balade avec du nutella sur elle ... Apo serait dans le coin ? _(derriere toi ma grande ! ndrl)

Mais elle fut coupée dans ses reflexions par la voix courroucée de Kakusu .

" A qui t'as piqué ce moignon ? " commenca-t-il.

"Je l'ai acheté , pas piqué . Nuance . " dit Kisame , sans se rendre compte de ca qu'il avait dit . Acheté . Le mot avait été lancé et avait frappé Kakusu en pleine face . Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Kakuzu lâcha un hurlement si déchirant qu'il réussit à en briser la tasse préférée du Chef alors que celui-ci buvait tranquillement son café (cafééééééé ndrl). Je vous laisse imaginez l'état du pauvre costume…Quelque chose me dit que le nettoyage à sec va encore lui coûter bonbon (au Boss pas à l'habit, faut suivre hein? ndrl)… Mais, figurez vous que l'uniforme du Patron de l'Akatsuki ne fut pas la seule victime du caf…euh de la colère du grippe-sou.

Propulsé par la violence cyclonique de la beuglante, un petit vieux, qui se promenait justement par là, pris littéralement son envol à la vitesse d'un jumbo jet. Et cui cui cui fait le papi ! Naturellement, n'allait surtout pas croire qu'une fois dans le ciel, le vieillard s'est mis à gazouiller comme une perruche…Non, en fait il a bien émit quelque chose durant le vol mais c'était bien moins mélodieux que des « cui cui cui ». Ca ressemblait grosso modo à ça :

« WHAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUJEVEUXDESCENDREAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO ! » Avouez que cette bande sonore est quand même moins poétique que le chant d'un oiseau, sauf si bien sur vous avez des gouts musicaux dignes des miens.

Pendant un court instant et je précise bien un court instant, l'ancêtre traversa le mur du son tel Buzz l'éclair (ou le Concorde au choix, ndrl) avant d'amorcer une magnifique descente en vrille quelques kilomètres plus loin laissant sur son passage des traînées de fumée blanche, a determiner sous peu

Aux dernieres nouvelles, le vieux serait décédé à la suite d'une crise cardiaque…A moins que ne soit à cause de l'atterrissage un peu brusque.

La preuve, les passants ont d'abord cru que des petits farceurs avaient étalé de la compote de pommes un peu partout sur la route. Ils ont commencé à avoir de sérieux soupçons lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que la compote en question portait des vêtements…Et des papiers d'identité…Alors, à moins de croire en l'existence d'un Abominable Homme des Marmelades, il y avait effectivement matière à s'interroger.

Fin bref, la purée de Papi est morte et tout le monde s'en fout , rien à voir avec mon histoire actuelle. Bon revenons en à nos petits guignols en kimonos laissés en plan à cause d'une histoire de grand-père volant

Nous disions donc que Picsou piquait sa crise de démence et beuglait comme un âne…Au bout du compte, ses petits copains Akatsukiens avaient la même tête qu'un type tout droit sorti d'un parc d'attraction. (Mais non bordel ! Pas avec des ballons à la main et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles voyons…ndrl)

Vous n'avez jamais essayé les montagnes russes ? Précisément au moment de la descente la plus vertigineuse ? Si non, dans ce cas, imaginez les avec les cheveux complètement à l'horizontale, les yeux écarquillés et les babines qui partent en arrière.

Mais ce n'était pas fini ! Rouge cramoisie à la façon tomate trop mûre, Kakuzu saisit à deux mains son bouquin du moment c'est-à-dire : "la Bible pour les nuls" un brin trop spirituel pour son esprit aussi sensible et ouvert que celui d'un petit pois sous-alimenté.

Il l'avait emprunté à Hidan le jour où son pognon s'était fait la malle comme une nuée de petits zoziaux affolés. Ne se contrôlant plus, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie à réaction en se frappant frénétiquement la tête avec la reliure de l'?uvre religieuse, pestant contre la connerie congénitale de son requin de co-equipier.

« Dieu bénis tout puissant, achève-le ! Dieu bénis tout puissant, achève le ! Dieu bénis tout puissant, achève le ! Dieu bénis… » Criait' il de désespoir.

« Dieu ! Si tu m'aimes et si tu es bon comme le suggère ton livre, achèèèèèève leuuuuh ? Non…Apparemment Dieu ne semblait pas porter dans son coeur le brave ty requin vu qu'au trentième coup céleste de couverture en cuir (pourtant capable d'assommer un petit enfant), il était toujours debout et en pleine forme, regardant Kakusu se fracasser le crane .

Ses camarades, réalisant qu'il essayait de mettre fin à ses jours d'une manière aussi puérile qu'inefficace, se jetèrent sur lui comme une bande de lionnes affamées fondraient sur un morceau de viande crue, dont un entre autres ...

? Kakuzu par pitié arrête ! Imbécile, tu ne vois pas que tu souilles la maison de notre Seigneur avec tes sales mains qui empestent la graisse et le cambouis ? LACHE-LE ? Vous l'aurez deviné, Hidan se démenait comme une bête pour sauver la précieuse relique des pattes de cet être si impur.

Et tout cela sous les yeux d'Elie , assise dans un coin , sur une pierre , à coté de Kisame , en proie à un futur genocide neuronnien. Mais laissont les trente secondes pour expliquer la suite de mon histoire, bien loin d'ici .

---

_Loin d'ici , dans l'ancien QG Akatsukien , cachot pourri , debut de matinée , terre , univers et euh..le reste , on s'en fout. _

"Debout . " Le ton glacial de la réplique fit émerger immédiatement Apo de son sommeil . Notez que ca pourrait m'etre utile ca ... un reveil qui sort un "DEBOUT !!! " sonore ...mais je m'éloigne du sujet .

La blonde ouvrit les yeux en sursaut pour se retrouver face à face avec l'ainé Uchiwa , sharingan tous-azimuts et sourire plein de crocs ...

" Tiens , je te connais toi ... attends , ca va me revenir .." songea la blonde , parfaitement réveillée (pas d'allusions , nan nan ... ndrl) mais fut coupée violemment par Itachi -que vous aurez reconnu je suppose- qui la redressa en la tira energiquement par le bras .

"T'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis . L'important , c'est que tu saches que tu ne peut rien contre moi et ..." mais là aussi , il s'adressait quand meme à la plus grande emmerdeuse de son temps .

" Ca y est !! C'est toi qui a tué Shisui , et qui est le frangin de Sasuke !!! " s'exclama Apo , ce qui lui valu un regard noir de l'Uchiwa .

" Tu la ferme et t'enfile ca . On s'en va , tes copains du Son nous ont retrouvés . " continua Itachi , le sharingan flamboyant de colere dans le sombre de la piece , lancant un habit au travers de la piece .

" Mes copains ? Ben nan, je me suis taillée du Son ...tu crois que c'était pour quoi ? " continua la blonde qui , sortant la tete du morceau de tissu , se retrouva pour la seconde fois , nez à nez avec Sieur Uchiwa pas content du tout ...

"Ok , tu m'écoute maintenant . Je suis un criminel de Rang S , j'ai déjà tué pour moins que toi , donc tiens toi à carreau avant que je ne te fase une démonstration ... c'est assez clair ? " siffla-t-il.

Peu désireuse de se prendre un mangeykou sulfureux en pleine face , Apo choisit de se taire pour ménager ce qui lui restait de cellules grises .

"Bien . Maintenant , tu me suis . "

Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'acquiescer. Les deux pseudos-ninjas en tutu noir disparurent en un _poof_ sonore ...

---

_Pensées Apo : en italique ._

_Narration :_ En normal voyons !!!

Les deux nouveaux arrivants apparurent en un nouveau "Poof" sonore (l'auteur se foule pas sur les effets sonores ndrl) en plein milieu de la cohue Akatsukiesque que je vous avait décrite un peu plus haut .

_Ouch ... ca s'était de l'aterissage ... encore un coup comme ca et je dis adieu à ma colonne vertébrale ...on se croirait dans "Harry Potter" , un peu plus et on va me coller une paire de binocles rondes et plus de cette espece de robe noire à frou-frous rouges ... _

_Joli comme coin , tres romantique la foret , ca pourrait etre pas mal si j'étais pas avec un sadico-psychopathe dans le genre de celui qui m'a enlevée ...Eh ! C'est quoi ce boxon ?!_

" C'est quoi ce bordel ? " hurla Itachi , à en vriller les tympans de la brave blondinette qui se trouvait derriere lui ...

Kisame , toujours super occupé par un sandwich au Nutella qui avait déclenché tout ce joyeux capharnaüm, lui expliqua brièvement la situation , tout en regardant la Melée essayer de calmer le suicidaire et le fanatique ...

_alors ... qui c'est qu'on a là ... ce truc avec la tulipe sur le crane , ca doit etre Zetsu ... celui avec la Hache ca ne peut-etre que Hidan ... le gars suicidaire c'est ...euh ... la tete blonde qui fait peter des piafs à répétition ... c'est Deidara je crois ... Et cette tete brune là , ca serait pas ...?_

"Elie !!! " hurla la déjantée de service en direction du duo Kisame-Elie qui observait toujours le bordel environnant . La dite Elie tourna la tete en direction de celle qui l'avait appelée et mis un certain temps à realiser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la silhouette d'Apo qui s'avancait vers elle en se prenant les pieds dans ca cape à chaque pas .

" Ben .. t'étais pas censée etre au Son , toi ? " Oui , vous l'aurez remarqué , Elie était particulierement heureuse de voir la blonde qui lui rendit un sourire jusqu'aux zoreilles ...

" Ben ... j'y était mais on m'a tapé dessus . Alors je me suis barrée apres avoir rencontré Kana mais manque de bol , je me suis fait capturer par une certaine Mokuren qui m'a tapé dessus à son tour ... je crois bien que je me suis endormie, pis ce matin , ya le tueur de Shisui qui est venu me chercher , non sans m'avoir tapé dessus ...aussi ... " raconta sans s'arreter Apo , lancant un regard noir à Itachi qui observait la scene en reflechissant à un possible plan B .

" Ah ah ... ok , t'as pas de chance ma pauvre ... tu sais où est Milie ?

-Ben ... non , et elle repond pas au telephone ...je crains le pire . murmura Apo

- Elle a peut-etre juste configuré le portable pour qu'il ne sonne plus ... "tenta Elie .

Les deux filles se regarderent ...

" Naaaaaaaaan !!! " Et eclaterent de rire . (sorry Milie ... c'était pour cet aprem' ! ndrl)

" Simple question ... C'est quoi ce bordel ? " dit Apo , une fois son fou rire passé à l'évocation d'une Milie qui aurait -peut-etre- su se servir d'un portable , en désignant la melée qui se tapait dessus depuis déjà un bon moment .

" Euh ... " repliqua Elie .

Mais ce fut à ce moment précis que ce brave Itachi , qui avec tout ce barouf , ne s'entendait meme plus penser , décida qu'une intervention -musclée - de sa part, s'imposait .

" VOOOOOOOS GUEULEEEEES !!! " jura tres bruyamment le psycho-patte avant de décrocher on-ne-sait-quoi à l'intention de ses camarades .

Quelques secondes plus tard , Kisame , Hiddan , Kakusu , Deidara et Zetsu étaient sagement alignés , inconscient , par terre , sous l'oeil atteré d'Apo et d'Elie .

" Hey , c'est pas un tendre, l'équiphile ... "murmura Apo .

" T'as remarqué aussi ? " lui répondit Elie .

Et ce n'était rien de le dire .

--

Avez-vous déjà mis les pieds dans une maternelle ? Non pas en cas de prise d'otage ou encore de vol nocturne ou des deux , mais dans le cas d'une véritable classe , animée par des marmots assis en cercle chantant des chansons qui vous restent dans le crane à vie ( Il est venu , le temps , des rires et des chants ... ndrl) et qui braillent de temps à autre pour une connerie quelconque ...non ?! Vraiment pas ?

Bon , eh bien imaginez maintenant , une serie de gugus en kimono noir et rouge , assis en cercle autour d'une fille aux cheveux blonds qui n'en menait pas large , compte tenu du tremblement de ses doigts qui -non- n'était pas dù à une quelconque forme de Parkinson déguisée ...

Une forme se détacha du lot , n'en menant pas plus du fait de sa couleur cachet d'aspirine , et se rapprocha de la blonde au centre du cercle avec un air inquiet envers les braves Akatsukiens qui attendaient l'écheance .

"Apo ... rapelle-moi le plan ? "

La dite Apo leva les yeux au ciel pour la trentieme fois de la minute et baragouina un truc quasiment incompréhensible en jetant un regard fatigué à la série de tueurs materneliens .

" Simple ; on les endort tous jusqu'au dernier (regard vers Itachi qui , asssis en tailleur sur le sol , inspectait ses ongles ) et on se casse d' ici ! "

Elie regarda la blonde .

" Ca marchera jamais ... c'est des tueurs , Apo ... Ils t'auront butée avant d'avoir pu essayer quoi que ce soit ... " murmura-t-elle

" Fais-moi confiance ... " Et sur un dernier clin d'oeil , elle renvoya le brune dans son coin .

" Bien ! Ben ... déjà , bonjour à tous ..." Grognement d'approbation .

" J'ai vu votre ...querelle ... et il se trouve que j'ai fait option psycho en classe ... donc peut-etre que ..."

Chacun acquiesca avec véhémence , tous sauf Itachi qui , moins con que les autres il faut coire , ne cru pas au baratin d'Apo . (l'es pas con à ca point là , le nitachi ! ndrl)

" Ok , kunoichi . Personnellement , je ne te crois pas , c'est étrange ...mais j'ai pas le choix . Il faut calmer l'autre hystérique . " Du menton , il désigna Kakusu , encore secoué de violents spasmes nerveux . " Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit ... " Et d'un geste , ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge sang .

" Voui ... Itachi ... (la blonde reflechit un instant , sous le regard affligé de la pauvre Elie qui se demandait réellement si elle arriverait un jour à inculquer quelque chose à Apo) . " ... kun . "

_Ehhhhh meeeeeeerde ... t'es vraiment pas douée, toi ..._ pensa instantanément Elie , surveillant les moindres faits et gestes du tueur envers Apo .

Celui-ci sembla se controller pour ne pas trucider sur place la brave fille qui n'avait visiblement rien remarqué ...

" Ok ... visualisez une mer calme, bleue et cristalline avec des petites sardines ou tout ce que vous voulez comme merdes subaquatiques qui nagent dedans. Et maintenant, vous allez sentir le sable chaud parcourir votre échine. Ecoutez attentivement, n'entendez-vous pas le cri voluptueux des mouettes rieuses et les crouics crouics euh…Dynamiques et féériques des dauphins ? " tenta Apo , en totale impro , pour changer un peu de d'habitude . Eh oui , c'est ca le sang-froid ; aucun plan de secours ! ( je m'étale sur ma vie privée là ..ca va pas tout ca ! ndrl)

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son assemblée et constata avec bonheur que Hiddan et Zetsu sétaient profondéments endormis , chacun reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre - meme si Hiddan semblait meilleur oreiller que Zetsu ... z'avez dejà essayé de dormir sur une tete de tulipe ? -, le premier serrant son exemplaire de la bible , et l'autre , tous crocs dehors, sous la tete atterée de Kisame , Deidara et du sceptique de service , j'ai nommé Itachi ...

" C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, kunoichi ? " se moqua Kisame .

Apo sembla sur le point de repliquer farouchement mais Elie pensa tellement fort son " TAGUEULEBORDEL ! " à cet instant que l'ordre traversa les couches supérieures de l'hémisphère droit du cerveau de la blonde qui jugea bon de s'écraser , pour une fois , face à l'autorité imposante qui la menacait .

" Tu ferais mieux , Kisame-sama ? " Elie s'était redressée en souplesse de son poste et , mue par une soudaine idée , défiait l'hybride du regard .

C'est bien connu , la fierté à les devants sur tout, essayez ca chez vous , vous verrez !... et Kisame , malgré son apparence repoussante , ne faillissait pas à la regle qui mouvait tous le shommes de cette planéte ...

" Eh bien ... je suis un etre de l'eau à la base ... oui , je pense que je peux faire mieux... "

Et, toisant de tout son haut la brune au regard moqueur , il pris la place d'Apo au centre du cercle , s'assit en tailleur et sous le regard completement interlocqué d'Apo et celui, mystérieusement illuminé de Elie ...

" Euh ... Il était une fois ... euh ... dans un royaume fort fort lointain..." Et au coup d'oeil que lanca Elie à Apo , celle ci comprit en un instant comment l'esprit tordu de la brune avait envisagé la situation et croisa les doigts sous sa cape .

--

Il est inutile de préciser que quelques minutes plus tard , tous l'Akatsuki avait jeté l'éponge et roupillait bien tranquillement sur l'épaule de son voisin , sauf Itachi qui , heureusement , avait désactivé le sharingan et semblait à fond dans l'histoire de Kisame ...

" Et la princesse délivra le renne qui lui sauta au cou ...

- Mais le renne était pas avec le pinguin au début ? demanda soudain Apo , dans la meme transe que l'Uchiwa

- Si , mais la mere pinguin l'a empoisonné avec Miss Tick pour qu'il embrasse la belle princesse !" continua le dit Uchiwa sans détourner la tete

Elie se redressa en surveillant Itachi du regard et lanca un coup de pied bien placé dans les côtes d'Apo qui bondit sur ses pieds , comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide .

" C'est le moment .." continua à voix basse Elie .

Apo acquiesca en silence et les deux filles partirent en courant , laissant en plan le conteur et son auditoire passioné en direction de la liberté .

--

_Toujours le meme coin paumé dont je ne devoilerais pas le nom de suite ..._

" Tooya-sama .. vous etes sur de votre coup ? " signifia une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau , à l'exception de la longue meche rouge feu qui lui tombait sur l'oeil droit .

L'Homme à qui elle s'adressait fit volte face et ses yeux noirs charbons la transpercerent de part en part tandis que ses mains se crispaient en un poing rageur qui prit une teinte electrique ... La jeune femme ne cilla pas et soutint un instant le regard dominateur de son compagnon avant de se courber en deux au maximum .

" Sache, Tescana-chan , que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me tromper ... ces trois là sont celles qu'il me faut ..." murmura le dit Tooya en serrant convulsivement ses poings contre se jointures .

" Mais il faut encore qu'elles arrivent jusqu'ici sans y laisser leurs vies ... " continua avec assurance Tescana sans relever les yeux sa meche flamboyante glissant contre son epaule .

" Redresse toi . " lui intima Tooya d'une voix soudain douce . " Tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner face à moi ... tu sais tres bien que je ne peut rien contre toi . " Tescana lui rendit un sourire moqueur .

" Mais je m'occupe de les faire parvenir à bon port . Toi , retrouve Sashina-chan et vas leur montrer ce que nous valons . Mais ramene moi les vivantes . Pas de zele inutile , compris ? "

Tescana acquiesca en vitesse et sortit de la piece , un sourire cruel sur les levres . Elle n'aimait pas passer au second plan . Et ces filles allaient vite le decouvrir .

_Pfuih ...chiant à completer ce chapitre ... il en contient deux ; le 13 et le 14 , donc ne vous étonne pas du numéro du suivant ... D'accord , ma fuite des deux filles était un peu tirée par les cheveux ... mais ca m'a eclatée de l'écrire !!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : Son et taches de Son ...

_Mikoto _, _je crois bien que ce chapitre est pour toi ... c'est l'avant dernier et je sais toujours pas si tu survis ou non ... m'enfin , on verra Bordel ... mon chapitre se ressentira de mon etat d'esprit ... un peu plus reluisant vers la fin !!! aller , un ty moment de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ..._

Il existe encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles on peut detester quelqu'un jusqu'à sa mort , qui risque de ce fait d'arriver etrangement prématurément , le tout dependant evidemment de vos moyens et de votre niveau moral ... mais là n'est pas la question . Certains , comme moi actuellement qui me ronge les sangs en tremblant devant mon PC, ce sont fait des ennemis sans en savoir la reelle cause et s'en mordent les doigts jusqu'à la fin de leur vie , d'autres savent tres bien pourquoi ils se sont fait des ennemis et s'en foutent royalement , ceux-ci sont soit appelés des egoistes ou des genies , et vivent tres bien leur vie ... malgré tout , que l'on soit un sanguin, un genie ou un egoiste , le resultat est le meme à la fin ... On se met à eviter la personne en question , pour ne pas faire d'histoires , pour ne pas se faire mal, pour ne pas faire souffrir ... et c'est ainsi qu'une relation peut se dechirer en quelques secondes ... Mais on peut eviter quelqu'un pour egalement beaucoup d'autres raison que la haine ... simplement parcequ'il a mangé un peu trop d'oignons à midi , pour cause de santé publique , parcequ'il veut libérer les pinguins que vous avez mis tant de temps à reunir et à emprisonner , pour cause de santé publique ( a nouveau ...) ou simplement par peur ... ce que Milie n'allait pas tarder à decouvrir .

Le soleil se leva au travers de la fenetre maculée de taches indefinies qui eclairait faiblement la piece ... Deux formes emmelées etaient etendues à terre , à meme le sol, la premiere aux cheveux d'un blond angélique etalés autour d'elle , la seconde qui commencait à bouger , ses longues meches brunes raclant les dalles glaciales ... Milie entrouvrit les yeux en inspecta autour d'elle , baillant encore à demi .

_Bon ... personne de suspect penché sur moi ... aucune sensation metallique ... j'en deduis que je dois etre à peu pres en securité ..._

Elle se redressa en chancelant et arragea un peu ses vetements en grommelant contre le ???$ù de sort qui l'avait envoyée dans ce coin pourri ... Mais comme j'ai l'esprit de contradiction et que j'ai envie d'emmerder un de mes personnages aujourd'hui , je vous avouerais que Milie s'était completement plantée . On est en securité nulle part .

" Et bien sur ya pas une seule douche avec de l'eau chaude dans le coin ... ni de chocolat chaud au lit ... ni de lit d'ailleurs . " grommela la brune . Mais elle fut coupée dans ses raleries par la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrit à la volée en claquant contre le mur sur le jeune ninja nommé Ryou, qui devala les escaliers à toute vitesse, ses meches blondes scintillant contre son front , comme terrorisé . ( Mikoto ... arrete de baver , t'en aura l'occasion plus tard ! ndrl)

" Vite ! Attrapez vos affaires !! Je vais ... ! "

Mais là encore, il ne connaissait pas Milie .

" MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU , LA ? J'ai pas eu de ptit-dejeuner , pas de douche , RIEN ! ET vous debarquez comme une fleur ici , SANS UN BONJOUR , alors qu'on pourrait encore tranquillement dormir !!!! "

Et le brave Ryou s'arreta net dans son elan , completement absourdi par la reaction de la brune ... qui n'était pas exactement cell à laquelle il s'était attendu ...

" ET EN PLUS DE CA , VOUS NOUS DITES D'ATTRAPER NOS AFFAIRES ? Elles sont où , nos "affaires" ? ... tiens , salut Mikoto ... OU VOUS LES AVEZ FOUTUES ? Et j'ai faim ! Z'auriez pas un petit ... "

Mais la nouvelle levée , les tifs en bataille et l'air plus fatigué que moi apres une belle insomnie , arreta net l'engueulade du pauvre Ryou qui n'avait rien demandé à personne .

" Milie ... laisse le au moins parler ... tu sais qu'on est censées etre ses prisonnieres au départ ? C'est déjà beau qu'on soit encore en vie ... "

Ryou lanca un regard de " merci-j'aurais-pas-pu-tenir-plus-longtemps-sans-la-buter " à Mikoto qui lui rendit en un sourire, le tout n'ayant pas pris plus de 10 secondes et Milie s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, visiblement contrariée que l'on aie coupée dans sa tirade .

" Bon , tu voulais QUOI ? Pour m'EMPECHER de finir tranquillement ma nuit ? "

Ryou commenca sincerement à se demander s'il n'allait pas les planter là en fin de compte ... mais un coup d'oeil envers Mikoto lui rendit sa raison .

" J'étais venu vous dire que ... je n'ai pas dit à Orochimaru-sama que vous etiez deux ... donc l'une de vous va pouvoir s'en aller ...tandis que l'autre va devoir aller le voir " continua-t-il sans croiser le regard brulant de la ninja aux cheveux d'or .

Celle-ci se retourna imédiatement vers Milie , un sourire resigné sur les levres . " Milie . Va-t-en . "

La dite Milie , comme soudainement liberée de sa colere tout aussi soudaine ,ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes .

" Quoi ? Non ! Non , tu devais rentrer avec moi !! Je ne te laisserait pas ici , je ... "

Mikoto attrapa Milie par le col, Milie qui n'eu pas le temps de reagir , et le temps d'un regard chargé de tristesse et de severité , lui envoya son poing serré droit dans le nez ... Nez qui prit bien vite une teinte rougeatre sous le regard effaré de Ryou ...

_Rohhh ... des pitis zoziaux ... un pouillot ! wa , la belle bleue ..._

" AYE ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ca ? " demanda Milie en retombant sur le sol , un peu sonnée comme en temoignent ses pensées, tenant son nez à deux mains et regardant avec peur le visage de son amie .

" Tu rentres . Moi j'ai déjà une vie ici , je ne risque rien . Mais toi , tu dois retourner _là-haut _( les aliens débarquent !!! ndrl) ... avec ou sans moi . "

Peu desireuse de se re-prendre un poing dans la figure - d'une force assez puisssante pour arracher un oeil , soit-il dit en passant - , Milie se tut et acquiesca en silence , son nez passant au violet .

" Euh .. je peux en placer une sans m'en prendre un ? " tenta Ryou en s'avancant vers les deux filles .

Mikoto lui lanca un regard honteux et hocha la tete , plus rouge que ma paire de chaussettes (il fallait un truc rouge .. et à cette heure ci , ya que mes chausettes !!! ndrl) dans la clarté de la piece .

" Bien ... je veux juste vous dire que vous ferez mieux de vous depecher ... Orochimaru-sama n'est pas idiot , il comprendra vite que je lui ai menti .. alors grouillez vous . "

Au son du mot "menti " , Mikoto redressa la tete si vite que l'on pu entendre sa jugulaire craquer ... et surpris les yeux de Ryou posés sur sa nuque en un air indéfini .

_Il lui a ..menti ? Pour nous ? _

" Milie , tu discute pas et tu y va . " ordonna soudain la ninja blonde, revigorée par le beau ninja qui les regardait toute deux . " Prends ton sac , ca risque de t'etre utile . "

Milie sembla sur le point de dire quelquechose mais se ravisa en voyant le poing toujours tendu et rageur de son amie disparaitre dans sa manche .

" V-Voui ... mais tu vas faire quoi , toi ? "

Ryou et Milie regarderent Mikoto qui , l'espace d'un instant, fut tentée de suivre Milie et de planter là le brave Ryou ... mais releva la tete (douée ... ndrl) fierement et defia Milie des yeux .

" T'occupe pas de moi . " Et sur ces mots, Milie abandonna le combat déjà perdu d'avance et fourra vivement ses quelques minces possessions au fond de son sac de toile .

--

Au moment de poser sa main sur la clenche de la porte qui lui donnerait la liberté ( mais ca elle le sait pas ndrl), Milie se retourna, et pris Mikoto dans ses bras suivant une soudaine impulsion. Elle ne voulais pas partir sans elle, après tout ce que la blonde lui avait avoué, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. Alors Mikoto se recula et dit séchement :

« Va t-en tout de suite ! Plus tu tarderas, plus ce sera difficile !

- Mais, je t'avais promis que tu rentrerais avec nous. Ils vont venir te chercher, tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Pense à toi, à tes amies, à la vie qui t'attend là-bas. Ne laisse pas les portes se refermer, tu as une occasion en or, fonce ! Ne réfléchis pas, avance, ne te retourne surtout pas. C'est l'erreur qu'il ne faut pas commettre : regarder derrière soi.

- Mikoto …. Je te jure que je te revaudrais ce que tu sacrifies pour moi. Je te vengerais, crois-moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vengeance, le fait de savoir que tu seras heureuse me suffit amplement.

- Oh Mikoto, tu as tellement changé depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée.

- Sauve toi maintenant, personne ne peut te voir, insista la blonde

- Elle a raison, c'est tout de suite ou jamais, ajouta Ryou ?

Les deux amies se retournèrent en un bond, et regardèrent le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds. Mikoto fut la première à réagir en poussant Milie vers la sortie. Elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, et la condamnée regarda s'éloigner son amie, avec tristesse, et la main de Ryou glissa sans meme y penser contre l'épaule nue de Mikoto ...

--

" Mikoto ... " commenca Ryou , visiblement gené . La dite Mikoto sembla se reveiller d'un long reve et sursauta en sentant la main brulante du jeune homme contre son omoplate ...

" Je crois qu'on va devoir ... y aller ... sinon ca risque d'etre ...encore pire . " tenta-t-il . Mikoto soupira et attrapa les doigts du jeune ninja qu'elle fit glisser contre son cou .

"Encore un instant ... laisse moi encore un instant de repit , je t'en prie ... " Ryou hocha negativement la tete et poussa en avant la jeune fille dans le long couloir ...

Mikoto marchait en regardant le sol, elle se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryou avait laissé Milie s'enfuir. A dire vrai, même si l'adolescent était sous les ordres de la serpate, Mikoto n'avait jamais rien remarqué de machiavélique dans son regard ou dans ses propos. Et c'est bien se qui l'intriguait. Le ninja brisa le silence :

? Pourquoi ne décroche tu pas un mot ?

- Parce que je te trouve assez étrange ; tu es censé obéir à une ordure et tu laisses mon amie s'en aller sans rien demander en retour. Avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est témoin d'un tel acte de bonté !

- Je sais, mais ce que toi tu ignores, c'est ceci ?

Il prit la main de la jeune fille en douceur et la posa sur son omoplate droite. Ryou lui expliqua alors que ce qu'elle touchait, c'était la marque de son emprisonnement, qu'il avait obtenu contre son gré.

? Alors tu n'as pas choisi cette vie, tu es un peu dans le même cas que moi. Tu ne te sens pas seul quelquefois ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que personne ne peut te comprendre ? Tu ne te demandes pas à quoi ça sert de continuer à vivre ? ( hé calme toi Mikoto ndrl) demanda l'adolescente tourmentée

- Si, parfois, mais je me dis que même si je suis du mauvais côté, cela ne doit pas m'empêcher de continuer mon chemin, et d'espérer un jour redevenir libre. ? (quel philosophe ndrl)

Mikoto le regarda alors avec tendresse, lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés, mais une question lui trottait encore dans la tête :

? Mais comment veux tu être affranchi si tu désobéis ? Tu as permis à Milie de partir, tu as transgresser les ordres !

- Orochimaru-sama n'en sait rien, elle croit que je n'ai qu'une prisonnière, toi. Et je n'en peux plus de faire souffrir tant de personne. J'ai été horrifié par le sort réservé à ma dernière détenue. ?

_And here we go for a flashback !_

_" NOOOON, laissez moi ... !!!! " la jeune fille ne finit son mot que dans un gargouilli de sang , son regard implorant celui, plus si impassible que ca de son geolier blond_

_" Alors Ryou ... qu'attends-tu ... elle a avoué ... finit-en avec elle ..." siffla Orochimaru dans le dos du ninja ... celui-ci hesita , observant la forme pitoyable et denudée face à lui qui le regardait au travers d'un voile de sang . " Vas-y. Ou je le fait. " continua la voix doucereuse . _

_Ryou inspira , marcha vers la forme mecaniquement , l'attrapa par le cou , soulevant son poids ammagris de tant de sang versé et, le temps d'un dernier regard glacial , planta son kunai dans la gorge tremblante de la prisonniere qui s'affaissa sur le sol en un dernier soupir ... _

_Fin du flash back _

? Je sais que ça sera bientôt ton tour, mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne les laisserai pas te faire subir de telles atrocités. Notre rencontre est la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé de toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert un nouveau sentiment, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce que je ressens envers qui que ce soi, sauf toi, continua Ryou avec sincérité. ?

Mikoto détourna son visage et confia à l'adolescent qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Alors celui-ci posa sa main sur son menton, la tira vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser subtil.

« Je crois que tu as réussi à me remettre les idées en place, dit la jeune fille émue ?

Et sur ce, elle s'approcha de celui qui lui avait ouvert son coeur, passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux ébouriffés du beau blond, et ce fut lui qui s'élança, lui offrant un baiser passionné témoignant de la profondeur de son amour. ( c'est ty pas mignon ? ndrl)

Mais le regard de Ryou se figea soudain, il devait livrer sa détenue, tout de suite. Mikoto comprenant la situation, baissa les yeux, apeurée, son c?ur battait de plus en plus vite. Le jeune homme la rassura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là … Je ne sais pas … Suis-moi, partons !

- Ils vont te retrouver, tu es lié à eux. Et s'ils découvrent où tu te caches, c'est la mort assurée !

- Peu m'importe, tant que je suis à tes côtés, répliqua l'adolescent

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Je tiens trop à toi ! rétorqua la condamnée les larmes coulants sur ses joues »

Le jeune tourtereau la prit dans ses bras et lui essuya ses larmes avec délicatesse, elle leva alors ses yeux vers les siens, bleus azur, et se fondit dedans. Elle était comme envoûtée, mais reprit ses esprits lorsque le ninja la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, se sentant protégée et en sécurité avec lui. La jeune fille ferma ses paupières, se laissa aller. Ses mains se perdirent dans les bras de son prétendant, et ses lèvres dans les siennes. Après un échange timide mais amoureux, Ryou fixa sa moitié et lui dit troublé :

« Mikoto, je…. Je… je t'a……. »

Et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, la respiration saccadée, et sa marque rouge feu.

" RYOU !!! " Mikoto se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever ... le contact de la peau brulante du jeune homme la fit tressaillir imperceptiblement.

Une fois sur ses deux jambes , le dit Ryou la regarda avec douleur, son pouce toujours crispé contre son omoplate brulante et designa de la main la porte de bois noir qui risquait de sceller leurs deux destins ...

--

_Assez loin de la cellule , debut d'apres midi , du coté de Milie ..._

Un excellent poète a jadis écrit un poème « The Road Less Travelled », inspiré d'une balade solitaire le long d'un sentier de sous-bois où ne passait pas un chat.

Ce chemin-là, aux dires du poète, était remarquablement tranquille, quoique un peu désert aussi. Rien de très rassurant, au fond. Là où pas un chat ne passe (ne parlons pas des pinguins ndrl), si vous avez des ennuis, qui donc entendra vos cris ? Et le fait est qu'aujourd'hui notre homme n'est plus de ce monde.

Pour l'instant, la route la moins fréquentée d'Oto no Kuni ne portait pas bien son nom. Elle connaissait même une étrange influence. Et tout ceux qui l'arpentait, humain ou pinguin, était bien de ce monde et pensait même à y retourner le plus vite possible.

Milie soupira pour la enieme fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domaine du Son et tira une nouvelle fois de sa poche le bout de parchemin froissé que Mikoto lui avait glissé dans la poche avant de la quitter ... La grand brune avait un instant pensé qu'il s'agirait -peut etre - d'une serie de pansements pour recouvrir son nez un peu trop bleu à son gout depuis l'épisode du coup de poing , ou d'un dictionnaire pinguin-francais , tres utile pour comprendre les pensées de sa sadique d'auteur à l'heure actuelle ... mais non , il s'agissait tout simplement d'une carte. Une bete carte des environs, sur laquelle un enooooorme point rouge indiquait un coin d'un territoire quelconque ...

_Eh ben ... je suis censée marcher jusqu'à la bas ? _

A cette pensée , au moins aussi reconfortante que le petit " Echelle : 1cm 100 kilometres " du bas de la gigantesque carte qui aurait tout aussi bien pu remplacer ma couette , les jambes de la brune se deroberent sous elle et elle s'affaissa dos contre une pierre

_Aye ... t'aurais pas pu mettre un matelat , ou un sac de coton ici ... pourquoi une pierre ? _

( t'as dejà vu un sac de coton se balader au milieu d'une route deserte , toi ? ndrl)

(mais tinquiete pas , je vais arranger ca ... ndrl)

_Tu me fais peur ... laisse moi me demerder toute seule . _

Et sur ce debat interieur à la limite de la shizophrénie , Milie deplia de nouveau la carte de tout son long sur le sol , facon nappe de pique nique , sortit la petite loupe qui l'accompagnait toujours (et le pire c'est que c'est vrai ... ndrl), attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et commenca à detailler le plan avec la precision d'un minutieux philateliste ...

_Voyons ce que cette carte a dans le ventre ..._

_--_

_Son , debut d'apres midi . ( fleurdpine se foule pas trop pour le temps )_

La porte d'ebene s'ouvrit en un silence mortel sur les deux ninjas, leur revelant le visage de celui qui allait decider de leur sort , confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir , ses longues jambes croisées sous lui et ses yeux d'un or brulant fixant avec un interet non dissimulé la jeune blonde qui , sous l'impulsion discrete de Ryou , entra dans la cage au lions ... Orochimaru se redressa de toute sa hauteur , sa peau quasi translucide brillant dans le sombre de la piece . Sa voix doucereuse transperca Mikoto de part , qui tressaillit mais redressa la tete , fiere mais consciente de sa fin prochaine . ( si je veux , d'abord ! ndrl)

? Alors, jeune curieuse, que cherches tu ici ...? ...Tu peux me le dire tu sais, puisque tu ne pourra plus repartir !" ironisa t-il en caressant les joues et le menton de Mikoto

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir en lui rétorquant que personne ne la touchait sans son consentement. Profitant de la situation, il approcha son visage de celui de la détenue, la tira vers lui, mais l'adolescente le repoussa violemment et lui cracha à la figure. Le serpent la regarda, la gifla et se tordit de rire :

? Petite effrontée ! Du caractère et des réflexes, ça me plaît. Rallie toi à moi, et tu obtiendra le pouvoir ! Tu veux une démonstration ? Ryou !

- Oui maître. se rapprocha le dit Ryou , serrant les poings en voyant son maitre frapper sa protegée .

- Montre à notre invitée ce qu'elle obtiendrait en se joignant à nous ?

_RASEGAN ! _siffla Orochimaru et il lanca le jutsu en direction de Ryou .

Ce dernier l'évita et le renvoya à son émetteur. S'ensuivit alors une démonstration-combat sans pitié. Le jeune homme mit tant de c?ur dans cet affrontement, que Mikoto aurait cru que pour son amant, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. Il éprouvait une telle haine envers son commanditer, que cela se répercutait dans sa manière de se battre.

? Stop ! Calme toi ! hurla le plus fort d'entre eux

- Oui ... maître

- Alors petite kunoichi, as tu pris conscience de l'importance de tes capacités si tu acceptes de nous rejoindre ?

- Oui, bien sûr, j'en ai pris conscience ……Mais jamais, je ne serai sous les ordres d'une ordure !

- Tu crois ça ? Mais tu n'as le choix, c'est moi ou la mort !

- C'est tout réfléchis, plutôt mourir ! répliqua la blonde avec conviction ( l'es cuite . ndrl)

- Ce n'est pas amusant ! Et trop facile ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Avant que Mikoto ait eu le temps de répondre, il lui envoya (_une carte d'invitation ! ndrl 1)_ une boule de chakkra dans le torse, qui la propulsa au loin. Elle se courba en deux, cherchant en vain sa respiration. Des larmes montaient vers ses yeux, et son visage devint de plus en plus rouge puis violet. Arrivant de nouveau à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, la jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal et réussi à lâcher un « JAMAIS » . La serpate perdit son sourire machiavélique, se dirigea vers la prisonnière la plus coriace qu'il ait connu, et la souleva par le cou pour la plaquer contre un mur. Il sortit un kunai de sa poche, et le passa devant les yeux de l'adolescente pour lui montrer jusqu'à quel point il était capable de la faire souffrir. Mikoto de débattit avec rage mais ses forces l'abandonnaient au fur et à mesure. La serpate voyant que sa proie ne pouvait plus se défendre, trancha une partie de l'épaule dénudée de la blonde qui se retint de pousser un cri de douleur en serrant ses dents. L'ordure passa ensuite sa lame aiguisée sur la joue de l'adolescente impuissante. Elle sentit de l'eau perlée descendre sur sa joue et se mélanger à son sang, qui coulait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre ses vêtements. La jeune fille gémissait et souffrait en silence mais elle réussi à lui chuchoter, ses lèvres bougeant à peine : « S'il le faut je mourraiaiaiaiai………Ahhh » Il s'en était pris au cou de la jeune fille, et cette dernière articula encore quelques mots : « Je donnerai ma vie pour rester libre … » Et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le sannin la lâcha voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle par _cette_ torture, l'accrocha au mur.

Mikoto entrouvrit ses paupières et aperçut une chose lumineuse se rapprocher d'elle et la frapper de plein fouet. Relevant la tête avec peine, elle murmura :

« Ca t'amuse de me voir agonir…. Tu es fier d'être supérieur à moi… Tu peux faire ce que tu veux puisque je suis attachée ! Mais Jamais !

- Tout ce que je veux…? C'est si gentiment proposé, je fais ce qui me plaît de ton corps alors, parfait !

Ryou, laisse nous tranquille, sors !?

Et le ninja obéit, jetant un coup d'oeil à son amie qui lui répondit en souriant. Il sortit en claquant la porte.

« Je sais qu'elle est la torture la plus insupportable pour une fille, et je ne vais pas me gêner ! continua Orochimaru, fier de lui » (ca me fait penser qu'il faut absolument que je finisse ces maths ... le rapport ? aucun ndrl)

Après cela, une Mikoto apeurée vit un homme sans scrupule se diriger vers elle. La prisonnière savait que c'était sans issue. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et sentit une lame couper les cordes qui la liaient au mur. Le sannin lui dit alors :

« C'est plus drôle si tu peux te débattre, sinon ça enlève tout le charme !

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à me…

- Quoi petite kunoichi, tu a honte de ce que je vais te faire ? Il ne faut pas, dans deux semaines tu auras tout oublié !

- Sa...le ordure, rétorqua t-elle en lui mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elle commença à courir mais ses jambes titubaient, ses forces la quittaient et elle tomba à terre. Le serpent l'observa avec pitié, et lui asséna de nombreux coups. A chaque coup reçu, un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il l'a prit par les cheveux, et lui rétorqua :

« Je suis peut-être une ordure mais je suis aussi plus fort que toi, petite kunoichi. Mets toi ça dans le crâne ! »

Il la poussa et elle perdit connaissance sous le choc.

--

_Road less travelled , pres de deux heures apres . _

Milie reposa sa loupe et s'essuya le front . Deux heures . Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle scrutait sans relache cette ??ù$ù$ de carte , sans aucun resultat

En general , lorsque l'on regarde une carte , que l'on y soit obligé pour cause de survie nationale ou simplement par pur plaisir - ce qui revele une certaine demence , avouez - , on sait que l'on peut en genral se fier à ce que tous les cartographes et la majorité des professeurs qui sont payés pour cela appelent une legende ... Non , cela n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire peuplée de monstres, sirènes et autres recit que l'on aurait pu vous conter au fil des années . Une legende , bien que je suis sure que vous le savez dejà , est un petit encart au coin d'une carte , que l'auteur de cette derniere à pris soin de noter pour y cacher le nom de la personne qu'il aimerait retrouver plus que tout au monde , pour donner la recette du potiron farci sans temoins ou , plus simplement , pour signaler sa signification souvent hasardeuse des petits dessins , des taches de café et des morceaux de tomate confite en tous genres postés sur la carte ... Quoi qu'il en soit , que l'auteur de cette carte aie voulu (ou non) faire comprendre son oeuvre , la dite carte ne comprenait aucune legende d'aucune sorte mais gouillait de petits dessins , maisons , arbustes et croquis en tous styles...

_Je suis censée dechyffer ca comment , moi ? _

Avec un nouveau soupir (fait gaffe, tu vas avaler une mouche ... ndrl), surement le trentieme de la minute , Milie replia le papier et decida de se fier à la chose la plus simple au monde et qui fauit souvent défaut à de nombreuses personnes, telles que moi ... L'instinct .

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, appliquer son instinct là ou le vide s'étends à perte de vue ... c'est jamais tres simple ...

_A droite ... a gauche ... ou au milieu ??? _

Apres moults reflexions , un reffesage de lacets et un enieme soupir, le tout n'ayant pas pris plus de cinq minutes, la brune se mit à marcher vers le soleil , dans la ferme resolution de foutre un solide coup de pied au c a la meche rouge qui l'avait forcée a venir ici ... et commenca à mettre un pied devant l'autre puis à recommencer , dans la direction du soleil brulant .

--

_Son , apres midi ..._

" Mikoto ... ? "

_J'ai les yeux qui brulent ... c'est quoi toute cette lumiere ? Je ...je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé ... gyaaaaaah ... oui, il l'est bien ... _

_Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Orochimaru ... je sais que ca a un rapport avec Orochimaru ... qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ...? Et Ryou ... Où est Ryou ? Il m'a abandonnée ... il m'a laissée._

"Ry...Ryou ... "

"Je .. je suis là, Mikoto, ne t'en fais pas . Tout ira bien . "

_Cette main , cette main chaude contre ma nuque ... c'est lui... Mais pourquoi fait-il si froid ? _

_J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est trop dur ... ce soleil brule mes pupilles et m'empeche de me rendre compte de se qui se passe autour de moi ... _(c'est mieux comme mieux comme ca , crois moi !!! ndrl )

" Ouvre les yeux , Mikoto , on est pas encore tirés d'affaire ..."

_Je ne veut que ca , Ryou ... mais c'est si dur !_

"Parceque tu comptes la tirer d'affaire ? Cette garce merite ce qui lui arrive , elle n'a qu'à faire le bon choix

_Ta main me quitte et me ramene au froid environnant ... a qui était cette voix , si sifflante que l'on aurait dit que ... Orochimaru ... Ryou, reviens moi, il va te tuer ... _

"Ry..Ryou ..."

_Mais je suis sure que tu ne m'a pas entendue ... reviens, ce salopard va te briser les os ... mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ? _

"Ce n'est pas une garce . Sauf votre respect, elle vaut cent fois plus que vous , Orochimaru-_sama _. "

_Il n'y a plus de bruit, je n'y crois pas . Il a pris ma défense . Il tient à moi , plus qu'à sa vie . Il a osé tenir tete à son maitre ... pour moi._

"Sauf ... mon respect ? Tres bien , Ryou, si c'est ce que tu veux ... tu finira avec elle . "

_Finir avec moi ? comment ca ... ?_

_Tout à coup, le jour se fait au dessus d emoi . je comprends maintenant, on m'avait bandé les yeux pour ne pas que je voie ce qu'il m'arrive ... je ne peut plus bouger, mes muscles sont endoloris ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

"Tu vois ... ma petite Mikoto-kun ... tu n'a rien voulu entendre ... alors c'est ta derniere chance ... rejoins moi ou péris ... avec Ton Ryou ...mais n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, c'est inutile ... "

_Alors seulement je prends conscience de ma situation . Je suis droguée , immobile, au dessus d'une chute d'eau qui, d'apres le bruit qui en emane, doit faire plusieurs dizaines de metres de hauteur ... face à face avec le visage cynique de mon tortionnaire, dans les bras chauds et rassurants de Ryou ... _

_Une ...chute d'eau ? _

_Mon dieu, NON ! _

_Pas ca !!!_

_Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que j'étais acquaphobe ???_

" Choisi vite . Je n'ai pas ma journée..."

"Je ... "

_Je suis paralysée ... et le serpent attends, la pression des bras de ryou sur mes epaules s'accentue ... mais je ne peut rien dire ...le bruit d'eau me bloque ! _

--

_Road less travelled , milieu d'apres midi_

_Pourquoi c'est si loin leur truc ? _

Milie shoota dans un caillou posé là on ne sait pourquoi ... peu habituée à la marche, la grande brune peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre désormais , aussi bien que je peine actuellement à me mettre à mon DM de francais ...

_Tu veux pas t'occuper un peu de moi, plutot ? _

(euh ... si ndrl)

Elle avait déjà epuisé son stock de bonbons depuis ce qui lui semblait une eternité (ne JAMAIS prendre les rouges ... ndrl) et ses pieds n'étaient déjà plus qu'une enorme ampoule ... mais bon ... j'avais pas tellement envie de la faire souffrir tout de suite ma brave Milie donc ...

_Je reve où c'est bien une cabane ce truc là-bas ? _

Vous avez déjà entendu parler de "l'energie du desespoir " ? Vous savez , ces ressources qui semblent venir du fond de votre coeur lorsque , par exemple , lorsque vous venez de vous faire plus de 20 kilomètres à pied et que vous apercevez une cabane plantée juste sur votre route ... cette energie qui vous fait soudainement courir jusqu'à la cabane , pour y prendre un peu de bon temps avant de reprendre votre marche ...

Eh bien Milie ne fit pas exception à la regle et courrut jusqu' à la masure qui lui faisait office de havre de paix sans se soucier outre mesure de ce qu'elle allait y trouver ... mais je n'en dit pas plus ...

_Tu veux pas me laisser me reposer en paix plutot ?_

(hmmmm ... nan . ndrl)

La porte s'ouvrit en grincant sur une piece eclairée par le lumiere du jour , un peu comme celle que trouva Boucle d'or à la fin de son periple à travers les bois ... (traumatisée par boucle d'or ndrl)sur la table qui constituait le seul meuble de l'endroit, un bol de ramens fumant etait servi , presque comme dans le conte par lequel je suis traumatisée en ce moment ...

Milie ne chercha pas plus loin et s'assit à la table , savourant à l'avance le plat de pates qui s'offrait elle ... attrapa une paire de baguettes sur un coin de la table ...

et resta plantée là .

Une question d'une philosophie trèèèès profonde s'offrait à elle : comment utiliser ces appareils étranges ? Une rapide inspection de l'engin s'imposait . Hmmm ... Deux bouts de bois . Deux simples bouts de bois .

Pas tres compliqué en somme .

Et ce plat de pates fumantes qui n'attendaient qu'elle

Poussée par l'intuition qu'on tous les estomacs sur pattes, Milie se saisit d'une baguette , enfourna l'autre dans sa sacoche , et commenca à enrouler conscienscieusement les nouilles autour du bout de bois ...

Ici je dois marquer une pause .

Peut-etre avez vous déjà lu le conte qui me poursuis , l'histoire d'une becasse blonde qui, on ne sait toujours ni pourquoi ni comment , arrive à se paumer dans un bois et à se retrouver dans une grande maison où elle s'incruste joyeusement ... D'apres mes souvenirs plus que divers sur le sujet (oui, ca c'est de la culture générale ndrl), elle y trouve une serie d'assiettes de tailles différentes, idem pour le reste du mobilier ... et , pour vous passer l'affilgeant de la betise de cette fille , se fait avoir à la fin de l'histoire par une colonie d'ours-qui-habitaient-bien-sur-dans-la-maison-comme-ci-c'était-normal... Mais comme de juste, dans toutes les histoires qui finissent bien juste pour ne pas faire peur aux petits nenfants innocents ( c'est loin derriere moi tout ca ndrl) , la fille ne se fait pas bouffer par les ours dans un odieux massacre sanglant, comme elle l'aurait été en situation reelle , mais se fait adopter par ces derniers , comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ...

Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées . Et tout peu différer radicalement de l'histoire de la cruche blonde dont le nom me reviendra un de ces quatre ... et meme si les ours ne courraient pas les rues dans le monde dans lequel les trois malades étaient tombées ... il était fort peu probable que Milie s'en sorte ...

" HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec MES ramens ? "

Et au son de cette voix , Milie lacha sa baguette unique et se retourna vers le nouveau venu , comprenant alors que son repas allait surement etre rapidement ecourté ...

--

_Son , au dessus de la chute d'eau _

Mikoto se crispa . En général , et vous etes surement beaucoup comme elle, lorsque l'on a la phobie de l'eau qui tourne à la terreur , on évite d'aller se planter au sommet d'une chute d'eau de plus de 3 metres sans parachute aucun ou pain de savon nullement ... Mais bon, dans la vie, il y a des choses que l'on ne fait pas forcément de son plein gré , comme le tas de patates qui me fait de l'oeil depuis déjà une bonne heure et auquel je n'ai aucune envie de m'attabler , et je parierais tout ce que j'ai que cette chère Mikoto reverais d'etre n'importe où sauf en haut de cette falaise , et surtout en si charmante compagnie ... Mais n'étant pas une auteur si sadique que ca ( Milie , tais-toi veux-tu ? ndrl) que vais vite mettre fin à son calvaire ...

" Kunoichi , depeche toi de choisir, j'ai plein d'autres minables comme toi à aller massacrer aujourd'hui ... " siffla Orochimaru dont les yeux ors transpercaient la jeune blonde de part en part comme autant de poignards etincelants . Mikoto sentit les bras de Ryou se crisper autour de ses epaules en une chaleur effrayante apres les paroles de son geolier ... prenant une grande inspiration, elle baissa les yeux vers le nuage de vapeur qui s'ouvrait tout en bas de la chute d'eau , imaginant déjà le bruit de ses os contre la pierre et la couleur de son sang dans ses yeux vitreux ... puis releva le regard vers Orochimaru qui la regardait avec une delectation non dissimulée ...

La chaleur des bras du beau ninja qui entouraient ses epaules nues dans le froid la ramena a la realité . A sa réalité ... celle de la liberté .

_Etre libre et mourir ... ou ne pas l'etre et s'enroler aupres d'une ordure ... _

" Non . " murmura-t-elle .

" Pardon ? " siffla le sannin en se rapprochant d'elle avec l'air du prédateur face à sa proie (tiens, tiens, tiens ... j'ai comme une impression de déjàview ... ndrl) . Mikoto redressa la tete et , tentant de masquer le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait à ses pieds en un torrent meurtrier par la sensation brulante de la caresse des ongles de Ryou contre ses omoplates, articula :

" Je préfere me retrouver crevée sur une dalle et devorée par les creatures plutot que de rentrer au service d'une ordure comme vous ! " Orochimaru sembla amusé par la replique de la kunoichi qui le regarda fixement et sans baisser le regard .

" Tres bien ... Tu auras choisi . Ryou ! "

Le dit Ryou hésita à repondre mais hocha finalement la tete envers son maitre , conscient qu'il pouvait en jouer de la vie de sa protegée ...

" Pousse la . "

Ryou se crispa a son tour , ses bras entourant toujours les epaules de Mikoto comme tout bon gardien de celle ci qu'il était . Orochimaru le regarda , ayant compris depuis longtemps ce qui empechait le jeune homme d'acceder à son funeste ordre.

" Allons , Ryou ... ca ne sera pas la premiere que tu tueras de ..._sang froid_ , n'est-ce pas ? " siffla ne Sannin . Ryou ne bougea pas , pesant surement le pour et le contre .

_Ryou ... _

" Mikoto ... " murmura la voix de Ryou au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille , faisant mine d'appuyer un peu plus ses bras contre le cou de sa prisonniere pour couper court à une eventuelle fuite , en tout cas, aux yeux d' Orochimaru . Celle ci ne bougea pas, de peur que le sannin ne les surprenne . " Je vais mettre un jutsu contre la chute d'eau , tu ne te feras rien . Mais il faut que tu sautes sinon on est perdus tous les deux ...toi aussi bien que moi"

La blonde ne repondit rien ... et sentit avec horreur la chaleur des muscles de Ryou la quitter subitement ...

_Nooon !!! Ne me laisse pas ... laisse pas ...pas ..._

" Je vois que tu as fait le bon choix . Cette garce ne merite pas mieux . " continua le Sannin .

Mikoto redressa fierement la tete, ignorant l'insulte , regarda le nuage d'eau se former sous la chute ... Ryou qui lui lancait un regard plein de confiance ... et enfin Orochimaru ... et , le temps d'un dernier regard haineux envers ce dernier , sauta par dessus la chute , sans entendre le hurelement de terreur de Ryou ...

" Alors , Ryou ... tu pensais vraiment que je ne verrais pas ton jutsu minable ? "

--

_Cabane pourrie , devant un bol de ramens _

" T'es muette ? " demanda Naruto en arrachant le bol de ramens des mains de Milie en un air de gamin outragé ... Celle-ci commencait franchement si elle n'avait jamais vu cette puce quelque part ... du style dans le fameux manga d'Elie ... Naaan, pas possible ... si ?!

" Je ... non, en fait non ... je suis pas muette . T'es qui, toi , pour me voler mon repas ? " continua Milie en regarda la bestiole en orange qui s'agitait devant elle . Bestiole qui pris bien vite une pose à la statue de la liberté (ou à la gai , mais sans la pitite etoile ndrl) .

" Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto ! Futur Hokage ! ... et toi ? "

Milie commencait à re-lorgner sur le plat de ramens fumants que le gamin tenait toujours à la main ...

" Milie , futur piafologue ... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et en tenant MON bol en plus !!! " continua Milie , plus poussée par son estomac que par la prudence (et oui, des fois que Naruto aie été dangereux ... naaaan ndrl) . Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds et cacha le bol derriere son dos .

" C'est à MOI ce bol !!! Et ce que je fous là ... " mais il fut coupé par une voix d'un grave surprenant .

" Et vous d'abord ? " ...

Un homme à l'imposante barbe blanche qui -non, c'est pas le pere noel , desolée - s'appellait en realité Jiraya , je pense que vous l'aurez reconnu , entra dans la piece , un calepin dans la main et l'air debraillé au possible ... (pour les moins incultes ; Jiraya est le maitre de Naruto a cette epoque ... ndrl)

" Moi ? Ben je mangeais tranquillement quand ... " commenca à protester Milie , sa baguette unique toujours entre deux doigts , mais fut coupée une nouvelle fois par Jiraya .

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ICI je voulais dire ! Dans ce coin paumé .. "

" " C'est vrai que c'est paumé ici ... la poussiere a pas du etre faite depuis des siecles et la tapisserie est horri ... " Regard menacant de Jiraya et de Naruto, par dessus son bol de ramen , où Milie devinait déjà qu'il ne restait plus grand chose ; " Ok, ok ...je vais essayer d'etre claire : je recherche un denommé Tooya parceque cet idiot a eu la bonne idée de me faire louper mon controle de maths ... je me suis echappée d'un village pourri avec une autre fille et on s'est faite kidnapper dans un autre village de dingues avec meme pas de lits et un malade qui voulait nous torturer, avec un nom à coucher dehors ... par le nom qui torture, hein?! Alors je me suis barrée , en laissant ma copine là bas ... et maintenant je suis là, parce que vos cons de cartes incompréhensibles ne me servent à rien !!! "

Et avce le regard interlocqué que lui lancaient les deux ninjas , Milie comprit qu'en fait , ses explications n'avaient pas dues etre si claires que ca .

" Ok ... tu es partie de Konoha, tu t'es retrouvée au Son ... et maintenant ici ... Et tu as une CARTE qui mene à Tooya ? " demanda le Sannin ... Et sous l'air aprobateur de Milie il rangea son calepin en une lueur interressée .

" Nous aussi on va dans ta direction ... ca te dirait de nous accompagner ? " Milie pesa un instant le pour et le contre à son tour mais , se souvenant de la taille de sa carte qui emcombrait sa poche ...

" Ca dépends, vous avez un moyen de locomotion ? "

Le maitre et son eleve s'entre regarderent en souriant .

" Si on veux ..."

--

_Splendide chute d'eau ... mais sans barrieres de secrité _

" Vous ... avez brisé mon justu ? " balbutia Ryou en regardant l'homme serpent face à lui .

" Non seulement je l'ai brisé , mais en plus cette salope va s'écraser lamentablement contre les pierres ... Quel regal pour les yeux ! "

Ryou serra les poings . S'en était trop. Il s'approcha du Sannin qui le regarda avec un mepris tout Orochimaru-esque en le toisant de tout son haut .

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mon pardon pour avoir essayé de me trahir ? " siffla Orochimaru .

" Elle.N'est.PAS.une.Salope." cracha Ryou au visage de son maitre . Maitre qui eu l'air amusé .

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, minable shinobi, face à moi ? Me lancer un petti couteau en espérant que je reste là à l'attendre ? " ironisa-t-il .

" Non. Je ne m'abaisserais meme pas à _ca _avec un ... Connard comme vous, Orochimaru_-sama_... je vais la rejoindre . " continua Ryou, les veines contractées par la fureur .

Il ota son tee-shirt , revelant des abdos bronzés (mikoto, bave paaas ! ndrl) qu'il envoya valdinguer à ses pieds , pris une grande inspiration et ... sauta .

_Merde ... j'aimerais etre un peu moins dans les vapes dans cette fic ... _

(t'inquiete pas , c'est la derniere fois ndrl)

_Mes yeux ... je suis trempée ... on dirait que je suis vivante après tout ... C'est pas possible ca ! Le jutsu de Ryou était censé me protéger !!! Aye ... je crois que ma main est immobilisée sous quelque chose de lourd ... J'ouvre , ou j'ouvre pas les yeux ? _(vous pouvez voter par sms !! ndrl)

_Aller, je prends le risque .. on dirait que je suis sur la berge ... oui, je suis bel et bien vivante ... mais ya un truc qui cloche ... Quel est cette masse noir qui me broie la main ? Aller, fait un effort, Mikoto ... superpose les couleurs !!!_

Mikoto ouvrit les yeux en entier, s'habitua à la lumiere ... et se retrouva face à un Ryou inconscient ... couché sur sa main .

" Ryou ... Tu es venu ... " murmura-t-elle du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait . Celui ci ouvrit les paupieres à son tour .. et lui souri .

" Oui ... je ne pouvait pas te quitter ... Mikoto ... je crois que je t'aime ... "

Et tous deux s'évanouirent , l'un sous le choc thermique qu'il venir de subir, l'autre par un coup d'état de ses hormones . Il ne vous reste plus qu'à retrouver qui fait quoi .

_Le chapitre le plus dur à completer je crois .. mais courage ! La fin arrive ! (et plus de passages à l'eau de rose avant la fin ... ouf ! ndrl)_

_(mais avant je vais roupiller un peu )_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 16 ; Crapauds et flemmardes ...

_Aller, courage , je suis presque à la fin ... celui là , j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ... plus j'avance dans ma fic , plus j'ai d'idées ... etrange non ?! Mais le fait est que lorsqu'elle sera finie , elle va me manquer ._

_En plein milieu de je-sais-pas-où no Kuni ..._

Dans l'ordinaire, il ya plusieurs facons de rentrer chez soi ... la premiere , surement la plus simple d'entre elle, consiste à appeler un chauffeur qui vienne juste vous prendre à la sortie des cours , en belle limousine blanche et en costume-s'il-vous-plait ... comment ca je reve en technicolor ? Une autre , consiste à marcher un peu, pas trop , pour attraper un bus , qui , peut-etre est-ce possible dans votre coin , ne passe pas avec des heures de retard ou d'avance si bien que l'on en est reduit à cette derniere solution , surement celle qui a été la plus employée durant ces trois derniers siecles ... prendre ses deux jambes , mettre un pied devant l'autre et recommencer, jusqu'à ce que la destination finale arrive , enfin... mais vous allez comprendre mon calvaire quotidien dans quelques lignes .

" C'est... c'est bon là, Elie, je crois !!! " soupira Apo en courant comme une deratée derriere la grande brune, encore terrifiée ; " Je pense que l'on leur a echappé là !! "

Elie s'arreta et regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, afin d'etre bien sure de ne pas etre encore poursuivie par un sociopathe aux yeux rouges ou par un (et bien un ndrl) maniaque des explosifs . Apo l'imita et s'assit par terre , sous un arbre en reprenant son souffle avec difficultés . " Si ca se trouve, ils sont encore sous le choc de l'histoire de Kisame ... moi je te dis qu'il a un talent certain ce mec , tu vas voir , il fera de grandes choses ! "

Elie s'assit à coté d'Apo , les jambes en feu . " Apo, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki, et un personnage de manga ... par un ecrivain de fics !! "

" Tu sais quoi ? " demnada Apo en s'étalant de tout son long, type étoile de mer , sur le sol " Si ca se trouve , a cette heure-ci , Milie est bien au chaud , devant un bon café , et elle n'attends que nous avec un super moyen de rentrer à la maison... "

Tout le monde sait bien qu'avec des "si ca se trouve" , rien n'est sur . Par exemple , " si ca se trouve " vous me lisez du sommet de l'Himalaya avec une reserve pleine d'ananas en boites , en esperant ardumment que je publie ce ùùù de chapitre 16 qui vous fait poireauter depuis des siecles ... " Si ca se trouve " , votre portable va sonner dans quelques instants pour vous annoncer que vous avez gagné au loto et " Si ca se trouve" vous allez faire une crise cardiaque doublée d'un serieux infarctus à cause du froid, ce que je ne vous souhaite absolument pas . Et si ca se trouve , je vais peut-etre continuer mon histoire ...

" Hey , avec des si ca se trouve , on peut faire n'importe quoi " dit Elie en degainant l'arme fatale 4 ; son portable . " On a qu'à verifier ! " Et elle composa le numero de Milie en un sourire tandis que la pluie commencait à tomber sur la foret et que les membres de l'Akatsuki venaient enfin de calculer l'odieux lachage dont ils venaient d'etre victimes ... Mais si ca se trouve ... il ne les retrouveront jamais .

---

_Idem ... ca vous avance pas je pense _

_Apo en italique_

**Elie en gras**

Milie en normal.

" Wow ! C'est super comme moyen de transport ! Vous devriez montrer ca à mon amie Apo, ca lui serait surement utile pour faire ses trois kilometres journaliers !! " s'exclama Milie en descendant du dit moyen de transport ninja-esque et plus présicément Jiraya-esque . Le petit blond la regarda et lui adressa un grand sourire plein d'entrain .

" Je supporte pas de marcher , alors tu m'etonne que c'est pratique ! " s'exclama à son tour Naruto en se dirigeant vers la cabane de refuge que leur avait trouvé le sensei de ce dernier . " Tu viens, j'ai faim moi ! "

Milie adressa un regard qui ne disait pas moins que mais-quel-estomac-sur-pattes à Naruto .

" Euh... Milie , je crois que t'as un truc qui sonne sur toi . "dit soudain Naruto , redevenu serieux et ignorant les grondements sourds de son estomac . Cette derniere parut surprise, regarda autour d'elle pour trouver le mystérieux objet sonnant , puis attrapa son portable , chercha le bouton pour repondre pendant cinq minutes et s'isola derriere son moyen de transport en faisant signe à Naruto qu'elle arrivait .

" **Salut Milie ! T'es où ?**

- Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui je suis !!!

-_ En tout cas , t'as pas l'air d'avoir été torturée , hein Elie ?_

**- Mais ... ca t'as fait du bien de courir un peu !**

- Courir ? Pourquoi ca ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble ?

_- On s'est retrouvée parcequ'on s'est faites -encore- capturer mais cette fois au meme endroit ... alors on semé l'Akatsuki avec une ruse pour les gamins de cinq ans et ... on est coincées en plein milieu d'une foret sans rien à becqueter ..._

**- Et toi ? Comment tu t'es debrouillée ? **

- Ben moi ... j'ai laissé ma copine ninja au sommet d'une chute d'eau et j'ai crapahuté dans un truc tres brulant ...

_- Un desert ..._

- Oui , c'est ca , je cherchais le nom ... et j'ai rencontré Naruto et son prof Jiraya !!!

**- Pfff... pourquoi nous on as du se taper des mecs pourris ?**

_- Rien que ca ! Alors t'es où là ?_

- Ben ... je dirais dans une foret ... avec ... des arbres partout ... et des feuilles .

- **Quel luxe de détails !!! Avec ca , on est forcément sauvées . **

- _Dis moi, ton gars , là , Jiraya, Elie, ca serait pas l'ermite pervers des fois ? _

**- Ben si un peu ... **

- Merde alors, j'aurais peut-etre pas du accepter son histoire de bouquin ...

_**- Histoire de bouquin ? **_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? _

- Ben , le gars avec les cheveux blancs il m'a demandé si je voulais faire partie de son livre ... il m'as pas trop expliqué , mais j'ai accepté sans me poser de questions !

- **Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée ...**

_- Si ca se trouve , on est dans la meme foret ! Il faudrait que tu demande à l'ermite pervers de nous localiser et de t'envoyer vers nous !!_

**- Je suis pas sure que ca marche ta supposition, Apo ... déjà , il y a un "si ca se trouve " dedans alors ...**

_- Mais ca coute rien d'essayer ... _

- T'as raison , Apo, je lui demande de suite , comme ca on va pouvoir trouver Tooya toutes les trois, le bastonner et rentrer à la maison se faire un bon café et en discuter !!

- _Moi je suis partante pour le café ... _

**_- _Mais on est obligées de passer par la case baston ? Je sais pas vraiment me battre moi ... **

- On va etre aidées , tu verras .

- _T'es une optimiste de premiere toi, maintenant ? _

- **Cherche pas, ca doit etre l'effet Naruto .. je veux pas le rencontrer celui là !!!**

- vous etes betes, il est adorable ... Aller, jy vais, je vais leur demander . Si vous me voyez apparaitre ... c'est que ca a marché !

- **_Sans blague ... "_**

Les deux filles raccrochèrent le téléphone et s'entre-regarderent .. si seulement tout pouvait etre aussi simple que ca !

---

" Bon, Naruto tu recommence , ton rasegan ressemble à une patate au ralenti ! " siffla la voix rauque de Jiraya de derrière la cahutte . Milie contourna le crapaud , en évitant au passage de se faire baver dessus , dans la ferme intention de parler au plus vite à l'ermite pervers de son futur lâchage .

" Euh... Monsieur Jiraya ? " tenta-t-elle en observant avec stupeur une minuscule boule bleue argent se former au creux des doigts de l'élève de se dernier .

" NON , NON et NON !" hurla à nouveau Jiraya , en semblant ne pas voir la brune, au comble de l'exaspération de cette dernière . " TROP de chakkra et PAS ASSEZ de concentration !!!" .. Naruto s'effondra à terre , crevé , quand il vit enfin Milie s'escrimer à essayer de se faire remarquer par le Sannin.

" Ero-Sennin ... "

" JE t'ai déjà dix mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ca ! ET d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Au boulot, nom d'un chien , ton rasegan est pourri !!! "

" Jiraya-sama , je ... " continua Naruto , tandis que Milie essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen de faire réagir le brave Maître .

" Je sais , t'es fatigué ! Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ca que tu vas retrouver Sasuke à ... "

" JIRAYA-SAMA , LA FILLE VEUT VOUS PARLER !!!! " hurla soudain Naruto, excédé . Jiraya se tut quelques secondes ... se repassa les paroles de Naruto en tête durant les deux secondes suivantes ... Et se retourna enfin, remarquant de ce fait la brune qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles .

« Euh... monsieur Jiraya ... j'ai un service à vous demander ... Non pas que je n'aime pas faire du crapaud , ou manger des trucs poisseux et vers de terre-esques mais ... » Cette dernière remarque attira à la brune un regard courroucé du petit blond affalé par terre, vite coupé par son sensei .

« Ne dis rien, je sais exactement ce que tu veux ! » lança Jiraya avec un enthousiasme qui dépassait l'entendement.

Milie ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes . « Mais bien sur qu'il reste une place pour toi dans mon prochain livre !!! » s'écria Jiraya en prenant la brune dans ses bras , brune qui s'en dégagea bien vite.

« Non , c'était pas vraiment pour ca en fait ... » s'excusa Milie en pensant en vitesse à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait accepté cette histoire de livre . « Mes amies sont à deux pas d'ici, j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de les retrouver ... »

Devant les têtes déconfites des deux autres , Milie retenta une explication. « Je veux trouver un moyen de les retrouver !! «

Jiraya fut le premier à tilter. « Ahhhhhhh !! Mais il n'y a pas plus simple !!! »

En général, ceci dit dans la bouche d ' une personne responsable , qu'elle soit professeur , supérieur hiérarchique ou autre , les mots ? il n'y a pas plus simple ? ont pour don de nous rassurer sensiblement, juste afin de nous faire croire que la situation va s'arranger et que le manuscrit que vous essayez désespérément de sauver ne va pas finir dans le bec du crocodile qui se pourlèche les babines devant vous ... Mais si ces mots sont dit par votre petite soeur, par votre hareng domestique , si tenu comme acquit qu'une telle bête puisse Un être domestiquée et Deux parler , ils ont plutôt le don de vous donner envie de vous planquer dans le premier arbre venu. Et Jiraya était du calibre du hareng.

Après moult explications assez hasardeuses de Naruto et de son sensei, vexé par le refus de Milie , cette dernière fut instruite en quatrième vitesse a l'art du mouvement rapide et de ses demelés ...

« ... Et enfin, pour changer de coin, il te suffit d'écraser d'un coup le piaf en terre en disant là ou tu veux aller ... c'est y pas simple tout ca ? » demanda Jiraya après deux heures d'explications , tandis que Milie avait autour d'elle plusieurs cratères dus par des tentatives échouées de transplantation auprès de ses amies et un minuscule oiseau en terre cuite au creux de la main, donné par le Sannin lui même.

Milie acquiesça ... puis regarda le petit oiseau ... puis Jiraya ... puis le petit piaf ... puis Jiraya ...

« Bon, tu l'éclate oui ? » s'impatienta Naruto à l'intention de la brune . Mais rien à faire, l'oiseau avait beau être en terre , il lui était impossible de l'écraser par terre. Pures convictions, certainement.

« Mais... c'est un passereau... je peux pas faire ca ... ! » s'exclama Milie . « On n'écrase pas comme ca des oiseaux sans défense, ils sont notre futur , l'environnement ne serait rien sans eux !!! »

Naruto leva un sourcil.

« Mais ... on s'en fous un peu de ton environnement... » dit-il sur le ton de l'excuse. Mais c'était pas vraiment le truc à dire.

« BANDE DE NINJAS EGOISTES !!! ça sera de votre faute si dans cinquante ans la terre sera ravagée par les gaz de ville et pas le manque d'oxygène ! Dites-vous bien que... » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase ; la pile électrique blonde, qui se moquait bien de l'environnement comme de l'an quarante, avait écrasé le piaf dans la main de la brune, coupant net sa tirade par un « DU COTE DE SES COPINES !!! » parfaitement anti-écologiste...

_Courage, on y est presque !!!_

_La fin va venir molto vite maintenant que tout y est tracé _

_Malgré que ce chapitre aie été un poil court... ''''''''_

Apo ; c'est plein de fautes ...!!!

Itachi ; pourquoi tu corrige pas ?

Apo ; ben ...je fais de mon mieux ...

Itachi ; c'est pas assez, imagine ce qu'on va penser de toi après !!

Apo ; euh... c'est vrai ?

Itachi ; - lui balance le Bled à la tête- OUI !

Apo ; Ouille !! La suite ... AYE !! Arrive !!!

Itachi ; mais laissez lui une review contre ses fautes, Ça la décidera à se bouger un peu.


End file.
